Un râteau presque parfait!
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Pour ce concours faites place aux anti-héros et à leurs missions séductions foireuses… Arriveront-ils à trouver le bonheur ! A vous de nous le dire !
1. Annonce

**Un râteau ... presque parfait Contest !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Comme dirait Bénabar :

« Y a le râteau héroïque

Qui se ramasse en public

le râteau point sur les i

t'es lourd maintenant, ça suffit

Les râteaux dit d'Alzheimer

C'est la mémé fille que toute à l'heure

Le râteau de la méduse

Pour le jeu de mots, je m'en excuse

Y a le râteau bouleversant

Cette fille, tu l'aimais vraiment

Et le râteau superflu

Au fond, elle te plaisait plus… »

.

C'est bien marrant quand c'est dit en musique, mais lorsque notre existence en est l'illustration… Quand la majorité des gens vous considèrent comme l'idiot du village la vie n'est pas drôle tous les jours…

Pour ce concours faites place aux anti-héros et à leurs missions séductions foireuses… Arriveront-ils à trouver le bonheur ?!

A vous de nous le dire !

- Twilight

- Vampires Diaries

- La confrérie de la dague noire

- True Blood

- Harry Potter…

Quelles seront vos sources d'inspiration ?

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Maximum de trois participations par personne. (Les quatre mains ne sont pas compris dans les 3)

-Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!

Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer l'anonymat des auteurs!

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse:

**contest(point)damn(point)addict(point)lemon(arobas e)gmail(point)com** (remplacez la ponctuation) !

Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire (merci de le préciser en cas de besoin) avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!

Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !

Pour toutes informations supplémentaires veuillez envoyer un mail à l'adresse indiquée ci-dessus ou nous contacter sur le forum ou notre page Facebook

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire

ou de faire de la pub pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

Je vous rappelle également d'éviter de discuter de vos écrits sur les réseaux sociaux tels que Facebook afin de ne laisser filtrer aucune information.

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

**Un râteau ... presque parfait !**

**Titre :**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à( Noms des auteurs), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

**damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**Concours du 08/07/2013 au 08/09/2013**

**Votes du : 09/09/2013 au 15/09/2013**

**Résultats : 16/09/2013**

A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas laissez-vous emporter par le vent de folie du Un râteau ... presque parfait Contest !


	2. Allez courage!

**Un râteau...presque parfait Contest !**

**Titre :Allez courage!**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est crée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon a ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . Forumgratuit . fr (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

On y est, je ne peux plus reculer pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me lancer là-dedans ? Ah oui un sursaut de courage et une bonne dose d'orgeuil, merci les copines ! Bon d'un côté, elles ont raison je dois prendre ma vie en main et quoi de mieux qu'une sortie entre filles.

Je pousse doucement la porte du bar, avant d'entendre un soupir d'une personne qui me pousse sans ménagement. Tu parles d'une entrée fracassante! Je remarque que plusieurs regards s'attardent sur ma silhouette, ce qui ne me surprend guère vu la tenue provocante que Rose m'a fait enfiler de force ! La robe moulante couvre à peine mes fesses et le décolleté plongeant ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination, mais je dois reconnaître que tout ces regards appréciateurs flattent mon égo. Ma démarche devient plus assurée et même sensuelle. Je me dirige vers le comptoir où un barman charmant, me demande ce que je veux, ce sera un Sexe On The Beach. Oui j'ai un faible pour la vodka, on ne peut pas être parfaite hein. Je prends mon verre en remerciant le barman d'un sourire aguicheur, autant m'entraîner un peu. Les cours de Rose portent leurs fruits, celui qu'il me renvoie est éblouissant. Je me retourne pour étudier la salle, cette bande de traîtresses est au fond à droite observant mes moindres fait et gestes. Je repère une table près d'un groupe de trois garçons, allez je respire et je me lance. Je m'assieds face à eux tout en les regardant. Ils ont un physique avantageux, bien que très différents. L'un est blond, assez grand avec un corps élancé. Le second doit faire dans les 1 mètre 90, des épaules carrées, on devine qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à la muscu où alors la nature a été particulièrement généreuse avec lui. Le dernier est un peu plus petit que les deux autres mais d'une taille correcte pour un homme, ses cheveux sont bruns avec des reflets cuivrés. Ils m'ont remarquée et discutent calmement. Je décroise mes jambes très lentement puis les recroise de nouveau, je les vois déglutir, je sais que de là ou ils sont ils peuvent apercevoir que je ne porte aucun sous-vêtement. Un regard vert émeraude me fixe, l'excitation fait briller ses yeux, il se réajuste sur son siège, visiblement le spectacle lui a plu. Je bois une gorgée de mon verre puis passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sans le quitter des yeux. Il parle rapidement à ses amis puis se lève et vient vers moi.

- Bonjour, je peux t'offrir un verre ?

- Je préfèrerai que tu me donne l'argent mais bon comme tu veux.

Ma réponse le déstabilise un peu mais il se reprend rapidement en riant.

- Tu as du mordant, j'aime ça.

- Vraiment, parce que je peux mordre un tas de chose.

Mes yeux atteignent son entre-jambe, lorsque je les remonte un sourire coquin étire mes lèvres. La lueur qui brille dans les siens me confirme que l'idée lui plaît. Souffler le chaud et le froid m'amuse plus que ce que j'aurais cru.

- Que dirais-tu de me faire une démonstration ?

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il y est quelque chose à croquer !

Alors là Monsieur commence à se vexer, à peine touche-t-on a leur si précieux attribut qu'ils prennent la mouche.

- Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu l'auras entre les jambes ma jolie. dit-il sûr de lui. Oh, ça y est il se lâche, voyons jusqu'où il peut aller.

- Tu veux une carte ou tu crois que tu trouveras le trou tout seul ?

La tête qu'il fait est à mourir de rire, je peux voir exactement à quel instant son cerveau comprend, dire qu'il est long à la détente est un euphémisme !

- Fais ta maligne, on verra quand tu crieras mon nom pendant des heures.

- A moins que tu puisses ralentir le temps je vois pas comment cinq minutes se transformeraient en heures.

Alors là c'est trop, j'éclate de rire, je manque même de tomber de ma chaise, lui n'a pas l'air de comprendre comme d'habitude. Le pauvre, il devait être absent le jour de la distribution des cerveaux, eh oui on peux pas être partout ! Avoir un corps de rêve c'est bien mais sans le mode d'emploi ça ne sert à rien.

- Je vais t'envoyer au septième ciel tu vas voir.

- Ben écoute part devant je te rejoins.

C'est qu'il est coriace, il ne se laisse pas démonter facilement mais je m'en donne à coeur joie. Il faudra vraiment que je remercie les filles pour ça !

-  
Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, je suis dans le top 10.

- Oui mais si c'est en partant de la fin ça compte pas.

- Tu veux que je te donne un aperçu avec mes doigts ? dit-il en se rapprochant de ma chaise.

Je recule dégoutée

- Non merci, j'essaye d'arrêter les mycoses.

- Eh, mon hygiène est parfaite !

- C'est pas ce que me dit mon odorat. Tu sais que quand on prend une douche le savon sert pas de déco ?

- Tu dis que je pue ? S'écrie-t-il

- Théoriquement c'est toi qui le dis, mais je te crois.

- Aller, je sais que tu me veux.

- Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité.

- Mais je peux réaliser tes désirs, tu n'as qu'a demander.

Mes yeux pétillent d'avance ce qui le rassure.

- C'est vrai, tous mes désirs ?

- Oui, dis-moi et je m'exécute.

- Là ce que j'aimerai vraiment c'est que tu te casses. Pas que la conversation m'ennuie, en fait si, mais bon tu pollues mon air et je commence a suffoquer donc dégage.

- Mais, mais...

- Ecoute, j'ai pour principe de ne pas baiser avec des mecs qui ont un QI en-dessous de la norme, reviens me voir quand tu auras atteint le seuil.

Il a l'air ahuri, sa bouche s'ouvre puis se referme comme un poisson hors de l'eau. C'est sûr qu'il ne doit pas se faire jeter souvent avec une plastique pareil, du coup il est démuni et c'est encore plus drôle, s'en est presque jouissif. Je viens de trouver mon nouveau passe-temps, mieux que les antidéprésseurs et surtout gratuit ! Se rendre compte de mon pouvoir de séduction est une vrai bénédiction, dire que j'ai bêtement gâché toutes ces années à me morfondre, alors que la solution était là devant mes yeux. Mais maintenant je compte bien en profiter, qui aurait cru que je pourrais prendre mon pied comme cela? Comme quoi on se découvre un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour voir ce que l'avenir me réserve!


	3. La photographie

**Un râteau...presque parfait Contest !**

**Titre: La Photographie**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est crée par mes soins . Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon a ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Bonjour Carla, ça va bien merci.

- Si on allait faire un brin de toilette ?

- Je vous suis.

Carla est ma préférée, toujours aimable et souriante. On voit que son métier lui tient à cœur, qu'elle aime ses patients. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je suis ici, au Mimosa, une maison de retraite agréable je dois dire comparée à celles que j'ai visitées avant. Depuis que ma tendre épouse est décédée, je ne m'en suis pas remis et mes enfants, très inquiets de me laisser seul m'ont convaincu.

J'ai eu énormément de mal à quitter notre maison, tous ses merveilleux souvenir hantent les murs. Nos enfants ont grandi dedans, j'entends encore les cris de joie résonner au loin. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, lorsque tu étais à mes côtés, ta présence me manque tellement, ma douce.

Je regagne ma chambre frais comme un gardon, la douche m'a fait du bien. La chaleur est étouffante, il y a la climatisation mais cela me rend malade alors je l'utilise au minimum. J'allume la télévision, toujours les même programmes abrutissants, je me demande comment fait la jeune génération pour passer autant de tant devant des inepties pareilles. J'éteins le poste, je tiens a garder les quelques neurones qu'il me reste. Je fais le tour de la chambre, je m'ennuie, sur une étagère se trouve de nombreux livres que j'ai malheureusement déjà lus. Résigné je me dirige vers mon lit avec lassitude, il ne me reste plus qu'a faire une sieste, le temps passe plus vite lorsque l'on dort. C'est Carla qui me tire des bras de Morphée.

-Vous avez de la visite dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci

Enfin un peu d'action, je me demande qui c'est ? Sûrement, Jade ou Lucas, mes petits-enfants. Peut-être même mes enfants, mon Dieu ce suspens me tue ! Il pourrait se dépêcher un peu, mon pauvre cœur ne va pas tenir et puis c'est moi qui est besoin d'une canne, c'est pas possible il vient en rampant ou quoi ! Je sais la patience n'est pas ma première qualité mais comprenez moi, je suis face à ma plus grande distraction, les visites, et elles se font plutôt rare donc je veux profiter de chaque seconde.

Halleluiah, la porte s'ouvre sur Jade, ma petite-fille vient me voir dès qu'elle peut mais je comprends qu'avec ses études le temps lui manque.

- Bonjour grand-père, tu as l'air en forme.

- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as de la chance je reviens tout juste de mon footing.

Elle éclate de rire et ça me fait un bien fou, ma famille me manque, les cris, les disputes, les rires, tout ces moments qui rendent la vie si précieuse.

- Tu as raison, ils te nourrissent bien, tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ? me taquine-t-elle

- Je crois qu'une visite chez l'ophtalmo s'impose, j'ai toujours mon corps de jeune homme. Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour illustrer mon propos.

- Oui, tu as du en faire tourner des têtes. Alors qu'as-tu fait de beau cette semaine ?

- Tu sais la routine, Madame Harry's a perdu son dentier, Monsieur Palmer essaye en vain de courtiser sa voisine de chambre et on a échappé à une nouvelle guerre entre les sœurs démoniaques, les infirmiers ont dû s'y mettre à trois pour les séparer.

- Dis donc il y a de l'animation chez le troisième âge ! sourit-elle

- Rien d'exceptionnel cependant.

Mon soupir la fait grimacer. La pauvre n'y est pour rien, elle s'arrange pour amener un peu de vie le temps de quelques heures mais cela reste éphémère. Elle reprend d'un ton enjoué :

- Je t'ai ramené des photos, on pourrait les regarder ensemble. Elle s'installe sur le fauteuil et sort plusieurs albums. Je lui décris un bout de ma jeunesse à travers les morceaux de papiers jaunis par le temps. Je me replonge dans mon enfance avec nostalgie, elle m'écoute patiemment, me pose des questions parfois.

- Oh, qui est-ce ?

Je prends la photo délicatement entre mes mains, toutes mes émotions remontent vitesse grand V. C'est ému que je lui réponds.

- Mon premier amour. Veux-tu que je te raconte notre rencontre ?

- Avec plaisir.

- J'avais quinze ans, on vivait à Chicago, en ce temps là je travaillais l'été pour gagner un peu d'argent, je remplaçais maman à l'épicerie. Un jour la porte s'est ouverte sur un ange. J'ai été subjugué, elle était magnifique, brune, avec un sourire à vous damner. Perdu dans ma contemplation j'ai mis quelques minutes à me rendre compte qu'elle me parlait, elle voulait un renseignement. Quand la réalité m'a rattrapé, je me suis mis a bégayer tellement j'avais le trac. Elle est repartie avec ses courses et je me suis écroulé derrière le comptoir. J'avais été minable, elle devait me prendre pour un demeuré et ne voudrait plus jamais me voir. J'étais si triste, j'avais eu ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre mais malheureusement j'avais tout gâché. Pendant une semaine j'ai été abattu et puis j'ai décidé de changer mon destin. Il fallait que je la retrouve, je suis aller en ville, j'ai interrogé les commerçants jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle venait de s'installer ici avec sa famille. D'abord une immense joie m'a envahi, elle n'était pas en vacances, je pourrais donc la voir toute l'année. Puis j'ai commencé à établir un plan et à m'entraîner pour parler correctement, peut-être me laisserait-elle une autre chance et je comptais bien la saisir. Je suis allé l'observer de loin, elle était toujours souriante et aimable avec les autres. Je pouvais écouter son rire pendant des heures. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai commencé à me rapprocher doucement, je la croisais, lui disais bonjour. A chaque fois mon cœur s'emballait, je devais rester concentré pour aligner deux mots. Petit à petit j'ai réussi à faire des phrases complètes, c'était merveilleux ! On a appris à se connaître lentement, elle avait 16 ans, adorait la musique et la lecture. Je ne me lassais pas d'en apprendre un peu plus chaque jour, je buvais ses paroles et voulais tout savoir d'elle. De fil en aiguille on est devenus amis. Je m'arrangeais pour la voir presque tous les jours, elle illuminait ma vie mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire que j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je savais qu'elle appréciait ma compagnie, de là à dire qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments plus profonds c'était autre chose. J'avais si peur de tout perdre y compris son amitié si précieuse à mes yeux. On est resté comme ça pendant presque tout l'été. Chaque jour je devais lutter contre l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment pour faire ma déclaration et cela me tuais à petit feu. Juste avant la rentrée scolaire, il y eut une fête foraine, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde était excité et joyeux, je l'avais invitée à y passer l'après-midi. On a fait plusieurs manèges, tout mon argent y est passé mais quel moyen plus utile aurais-je pu trouver pour le dépenser que de ravir ma belle ? J'ai cru toucher les étoiles lorsqu'elle s'est collé à moi dans le train fantôme. Encore aujourd'hui cela reste mon attraction préférée. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle et devant sa porte j'ai enfin trouver le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. J'attendais sa réponse mais dès que j'ai croisé son regard j'ai compris. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami, qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle ne me voyait que comme un ami. Je suis rentré chez moi le cœur brisé, j'avais enfin réussi à lui dire que je l'aimais mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Mon monde s'est écroulé d'un coup.

Quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, Jade me prends dans ses bras.

- C'est une histoire si triste grand-père.

- La vie est faite de hauts et de bas, mais sais-tu ce que cela m'a appris? Il faut toujours espérer et se donner les moyens d'accéder à ses rêves.

- L'as-tu revu ?

- Oui, ça n'a pas été facile au début. Il a fallu que je prenne sur moi pour la voir avec d'autres garçons mais je voulais préserver notre amitié. Je l'ai attendue, patiemment et puis un jour c'est elle qui a ouvert les yeux. Je savais depuis le début que l'on était faits pour être ensemble, il lui a fallu plus de temps c'est tout. A partir de là notre amour est devenu indestructible et je ne regrette à aucun moment le fait qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de moi au début. C'est ce qui nous a rendu plus fort, on avait une complicité et une confiance absolue l'un en l'autre. Je te souhaite de tout cœur de trouver le même amour, c'est indescriptible. Ce sont les meilleurs années de ma vie.

- Je croyais que c'était avec grand-mère ?

- Oh mais elle avait un sacrée caractère ma tendre Bella. N'est-elle pas magnifique? dis-je en lui montrant la photo que je tenais toujours entre mes mains.

- C'est elle ?

- Qui d'autre voyons. Mon cœur lui a toujours appartenu, c'est la seule et l'unique.

- Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de votre rencontre, elle est si triste et belle à la fois.

- Je compte sur toi pour la raconter à ton tour ma chérie.

- Bien sûr grand-père.

Elle se lève met les albums sur l'étagère et me laisse la photo de Bella sur ma table de chevet.

- Je reviens te voir bientôt, prends soin de toi, je t'aime grand-père. Elle m'embrasse puis sort. Je reste seul mais cette fois je suis plongé dans mes merveilleux souvenirs, je ne vois pas le temps défiler. Je m'endors avec un sentiment de plénitude, une seule pensée me traverse. Je te rejoins mon amour.


	4. Virilité

**Un râteau ... presque parfait !**

**Titre : Virilité**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer , seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

**damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**POV Paul**

Bordel, ce que je pouvais détester l'hiver ! Pas à cause du froid, non, rien à voir, simplement parce qu'à cause de celui-ci, les filles se couvraient plus. Et oui, exit petits shorts ras les fesses et autres bikinis, et place aux cols roulés et aux jeans opaques. Vraiment, rien de sexy : si on était au Pôle Nord, un phoque serait plus attirant !  
Je ruminais en remontant la rue principale de Forks. Même ici, les filles étaient en mode Bibendum ! Bon, certes, on était qu'à quelques kilomètres de la réserve, mais j'en sais rien, il aurait pu y avoir une sorte de microclimat tropical, ou un autre truc du genre, qui aurait poussé les membres de la gente féminine forksienne à sortir les robes d'été, les bermudas et les tops affriolants ! Ou non, mieux, carrément la mousson ! Avec uniforme blanc obligatoire…

Ok, il fallait que je me calme. J'allais à l'hôpital pour une analyse d'urine, alors ce n'était pas la peine de commencer à bander comme un taureau. J'arrivai en vue du bâtiment et poussai la porte, nettement moins excité.

Je déteste les hôpitaux. Ca sent comme chez ma grand mère, à savoir le désinfectant et les médocs. Très peu pour moi !

Arrivé devant la réceptionniste, je pris mon ticket, lui fis un clin d'œil et allai attendre dans la salle voisine, fier de mon petit effet.

-Monsieur Lahotte ?

-C'est moi !

Je me levai et suivis l'infirmière. Oh bordel, j'allais venir tous les jours, si elles étaient toutes gaulées comme celle-ci ! Exactement ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait !

-Vous avez la convocation de votre médecin ?

J'acquiesçai et lui tendis avec un sourire charmeur. _Toi, poupée, ce soir, t'es dans mon lit !_

Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença son interrogatoire en pianotant sur son clavier :

-Groupe sanguin ?

- B moins. Ton père est voleur ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête de son écran :

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Non, parce qu'on dirait qu'il a volé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Héhé, visiblement, je faisais mon petit effet.

-Non ? Ben alors, il est au moins terroriste, parce t'es une bombasse. Ou alors, il est boulanger !

-Heu…

-Parce que t'es vachement craquante !

-Monsieur…

-Tututu, ne dis rien ! Ca doit faire mal, quand même.

-Quoi ?

-De tomber du Paradis. Dis-moi, tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

-Non, et honnêtement…

-Paul. Mon nom c'est Paul. Souviens-toi en, parce que tu vas le crier toute la nuit !

-Je suis prise, déjà, et ..

-C'est pas grave, je suis pas jaloux, comme mec.

-D'accord.. soupira-t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes.

_Woho, encore mieux comme ça !_

-Monsieur Lahotte, je ne m'explique pas votre comportement, sachez que j'en suis très flattée, mais ….

-Je sais, je serais très excité moi aussi si j'avais un rendez vous avec moi-même.

-A quoi jouez-vous, exactement ?

-Je joue avec le feu, apparemment. T'es brûlante.

-Ok, j'aurais essayé, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Paul, tu vois mon badge, là ? C'est marqué Maya. Alors arrête tes surnoms vus, revus, et re-revus. Maintenant, soyons clairs, parce que là, je sature: tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu de dragueur de seconde zone avec tes phrases toutes faites, tu vas prendre ce bocal, aller pisser dedans bien gentiment, tu vas me le ramener, et tu vas rentrer chez toi, et ce, sans que je te tienne la main, pigé ?

_Classique. Elle repousse mes avances, mais en fait, elle en meurt d'envie._

-Honnêtement, je préférerais que tu me tiennes autre chose, jolie Maya.

Calmement, elle se leva et contourna le bureau, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Ben tiens, qu'est ce que je disais_ _? Elles craquent toutes, de toute façon._

Arrivée derrière moi, elle fit courir ses mains le long de mon dos, déclenchant de délicieux frissons sur son passage. Elle continua son chemin et enserra mon ventre tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_Jeu, set et match. Presque trop facile. _

Soudain, elle me saisit le poignet et le tourna violemment, me bloquant le poignet. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais apprécié sa rapidité, mais là, c'était moi qui en faisais les frais. Je gémis de douleur, elle n'y allait pas de main morte, apparemment !

-Ecoute-moi bien maintenant, me susurra-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur mon bras. Tes phrases à deux balles tu peux te les garder, de même que tes sous entendus salaces et tes œillades perverses. Donc je réitère ma demande : soit tu vas tout seul remplir ce flacon, soit je t'y force, et crois moi, ce sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir pour toi. Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il décide notre Don Juan de pacotille ?

-Je vais le faire, pleurnichai-je.

-Très bien, gentil garçon, sourit-elle en me relâchant le bras, me faisant une fois de plus geindre de douleur. Les toilettes, c'est par là, m'exposa-t-elle avec naturel.

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé rapidement, puis finis de remplir le formulaire, répondant à peine à ses questions. Quand elle me laissa finalement partir, je quittais presque l'hôpital en courant.

En plus de m'avoir broyé le bras, cette Maya avait broyé ma virilité. Sans aucun jeu de mots.


	5. L'effet papillon

Un râteau ... presque parfait !

Titre : ** « L'effet papillon » **

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent Stéphanie Meyer seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Concours du 08/07/2013 au 08/09/2013

Votes du : 09/09/2013 au 15/09/2013

Résultats : 16/09/2013

J'attendais avec anxiété. Une fois n'était pas coutume, j'avais lancé une invitation sans être sûr de la réponse. Je ne l'avais pas dragué…. J'avais juste eu cette envie soudaine et dévorante de partager un moment avec elle. Sa présence était différente. Il se passait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti. J'étais …curieux de comprendre.

J'attendais en la fixant. Totalement incertain. Elle m'envoyait des signaux tellement contradictoires. Elle me regarda, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et j'eus instantanément envie de mordre à mon tour cette lèvre rouge et pulpeuse.

Je la vis faire un geste vers moi puis elle parla.

**POV Edward. **

Je devais être masochiste. J'avais choisi de revenir dans ce même restaurant tous les soirs. De la voir tous les soirs. De me rappeler le refus cinglant qu'elle m'avait infligé tous les soirs.

Ceci dit, j'avais volontairement choisi une table loin des siennes. Je ne me sentais pas capable, pas encore, de lui parler.

Bizarrement cette fille que je ne connaissais pas, dont je n'attendais rien, m'avait blessé. Comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis que Tanya Denali avait choisi mon frère plutôt que moi. J'avais 6 ans. C'était à l'école et elle avait préféré donner la main à Em' plutôt qu'à moi.

J'obtenais généralement assez facilement ce que je souhaitais. Par mon travail d'une part mais aussi parfois grâce à mon … physique avenant.

Je savais que j'avais un physique qui plaisait et sans en jouer excessivement, cela me servait lorsque je devais négocier un contrat ou dans ma vie privée. Lorsqu'une fille m'intéressait, je n'avais que peu d'effort à faire en général pour la convaincre de me suivre. Mais cette situation arrivait rarement car je sortais peu au grande dam de ma mère qui aurait bien voulu me voir casé. J'étais loin, très loin du séducteur que la rumeur colportait dans ma société. Je m'en fichais

Mon travail était ma vie depuis longtemps. J'avais ma propre entreprise de communication et négociais sans problème et sans trop d'effort des budgets de plus en plus importants. Le reste était accessoire.

Jusqu'à il y a dix jours. Jusqu'à son refus. J'avais besoin de comprendre. Elle m'avait paru gentille et même si quelque chose la gênait visiblement en moi elle n'avait pas semblé me détester. Je n'avais pas du tout compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Je n'avais pas trop compris non plus ce que je ressentais. Sauf quand elle m'avait dit non.

**POV Bella **

Je l'observai discrètement depuis plusieurs jours. Il venait manger dans le restaurant. Très régulièrement. Tous les soirs. Avec une fille. Jamais la même.

J'avais compté 10 jours. Dix filles. Majoritairement grandes et blondes, mais pas toujours. J'avais remarqué aussi deux jolies rousses. Pas de brunes. Elles avaient comme point commun d'être jeunes, d'être belles et de le savoir, et d'avoir de magnifiques cheveux qu'il adorait toucher.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi ces filles m'agaçaient.

Non. Si j'étais honnête avec moi, je le savais. Il était beau. Trop beau pour être honnête. Sa présence me rendait folle.

Lorsque je l'avais servi le premier jour, il était seul et j'avais ressenti un truc bizarre en lui parlant. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Comme des papillons dans mon ventre. Je me sentais à la fois brûlante et glacée et le servir avait été un délicieux supplice. Qui s'était très mal terminé.

_**Flash back- 10 jours plus t**__**ô**__**t**_

Lorsque Jacob me montra de la tête qu'un nouveau client venait de rentrer et s'installait à une des tables dont j'avais la charge, j'avais soupiré avant même de le voir. J'étais fatiguée, il était 22h30 et je finissais mon service dans une heure. J'aurais dû avoir une pause mais Jessica m'avait suppliée de la remplacer pour qu'elle puisse sortir dans l'impasse derrière le restaurant avec son petit ami. Je ne voulais même pas savoir pourquoi, Jessica et ses intrigues amoureuses, c'était trop pour mon esprit fatigué. Comme une idiote j'avais cédé. Je me retournai vers le client tardif.

Il était seul. Mon regard glissa sur sa silhouette et je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort sans comprendre. Il était en train de s'asseoir et avait posé sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Je ne le voyais que de dos. Ses longues jambes étaient mises en valeur par la coupe impeccable de son pantalon noir et je devinais le jeu de muscles puissants sous sa chemise grise ajustée.  
Je me surprenais à admirer un des clients pour la première fois. Je décidais de me reprendre et m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers la table 13. Je regardai mon carnet de commande et me plaçai à coté de lui. Je déglutis avant de lui adresser la parole :

- Bonsoir Monsieur je vous souhaite la bienvenue « Chez Papillon », voici la carte, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de …

J'avais commencé à réciter la litanie habituelle de la voix la plus assurée que je pouvais mais il venait de lever la tête vers moi. Et je m'arrêtai en bafouillant

Un regard vert émeraude m'avait frappé.

Puis je vis le reste.

Un profil pâle, presque blanc, parfait, de statut antique ou de mannequin de mode suivant les références.

Une chevelure cuivrée indisciplinée dont la douceur m'attirait.

Des mâchoires fermement dessinées sur lesquelles une fine barbe du jour ajoutait une rugosité que mes doigts brûlaient d'envie de toucher.

Des lèvres fines et tentantes sur lesquelles mon regard s'attarda quand il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler. Puis il renonça et son regard me brûla à nouveau. Il m'observa avec autant d'attention et d'indiscrétion que ce que je venais de faire.

Je compris alors vraiment l'expression se faire « déshabiller » du regard. Je devins écarlate quand je le sentis sur ma poitrine, mise en évidence par le tee-shirt rouge moulant que Jake nous imposait comme uniforme. J'avais l'impression d'être caressée avec une douceur lancinante.

Puis son regard descendit plus bas sur mon corps. Il glissa lentement sur mes hanches et suivit mes jambes, se faufilant, sous la jupe classique. Je ne bougeai pas, clouée par la brûlure de ses yeux. Pour la première fois je me sentais ...appréciée presque belle. Alors que j'aurais dû être offensée ou gênée.

Puis nos yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Je déglutis en remarquant l'intensité de ses prunelles vertes émeraudes assombries. Je me mordis la lèvre ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que je ressentais C'était trop fort, trop puissant. Nous avions juste échangé un regard.

- Bonsoir euh Bella,

Un coup d'œil à mon badge l'avait renseigné. Sa voix veloutée me fit tressaillir.

Où était le défaut de cet homme ? Il devait en avoir un obligatoirement. Je regardais le plus discrètement possible sa main gauche. Rien Juste une magnifique chevalière sur son annulaire droit. Sans savoir pourquoi elle ajouta à mon trouble.

Je tentais désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées. Il y avait du monde autour de nous. Jake devait nous observer.

- Monsieur ? fut le seul mot que je pus articuler dans un premier temps.

- Conseillez-moi, me dit-il en desserrant sa cravate et il s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise se penchant en arrière pour me regarder.

- Euh... je priais pour rassembler le plus de mes neurones encore en état de fonctionnement, je vous conseille en entrée le vol-au-vent aux champignons et puis ensuite les tournedos aux légumes de printemps.

- Pourquoi ce choix ?

- A vrai dire à cette heure, le choix est restreint et ce sont deux des meilleures spécialités du chef. Elles sont à tomber... Je les adore.

Je réussis à sourire en lui expliquant les raisons de mon choix. Je m'étais même permis un commentaire personnel. Mais mes efforts furent réduits à néant lorsque je vis un séduisant sourire en coin se former sur ses lèvres.

- Je retiens votre sélection mais je choisirais mon dessert moi-même. J'apprécie plusieurs choses ici, répondit-il de cette voix qui envoyait dans mon ventre des vibrations inconnues, Je refusai de réfléchir au sens de ses paroles.

- Bien monsieur.

Je notai sa commande et me reculai à regret. . Je faisais demi-tour quand je sentis une main toucher légèrement mon coude. Je savais que cela ne pouvais être que lui car la peau me brûla légèrement au point de contact de nos peaux, comme si une vibration intense entre lui et moi existait. Je me retournai doucement vers mon client si particulier. Il avait laissé retomber sa main et me regardait pensivement.

- Vous désirez quelque chose, monsieur ?

La force de l'habitude. Mais je rougis encore violemment, me traitant d'idiote en voyant ses prunelles s'assombrir brusquement à nouveau.

- Juste... je suis malheureusement assez pressé ce soir. Pourriez-vous le signaler en cuisine. Et... je m'appelle Edward.

Edward. Cette information me remit la tête à l'endroit.

Je me l'étais promis. Lors de mon premier jour de service. Lorsque j'avais été très lourdement draguée par deux idiots qui m'avaient suivi dans la rue à la fin de mon service. Depuis je refusais systématiquement toute familiarité avec mes clients.

Ne jamais faire connaissance avec les clients. Ne jamais être trop gentille ou sympathique. Je me ressaisis et me drapai dans mes principes, m'accrochant fermement à eux.

- Bien, ce serait fait. Monsieur, répondis-je en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot.

Je m'éloignai rapidement de lui avant de perdre le peu de conscience que j'avais réussi à saisir.

Le reste de mon service se passa comme dans un rêve, un sublime enfer. Je servais mes clients en ne m'approchant de la table 13 qu'un minimum de fois, me préparant chaque fois à contrôler mes émotions. Je devenais une bonne serveuse. Il avait dit être pressé mais son repas avait traîné en longueur par sa faute. Il était le seul client restant. Mes collègues étaient partis et seul restait Jake derrière le bar qui nous observait.

Puis il commanda son dessert :

- Bella j'ai un faible pour les sorbets a la fraise … j'aime le parfum de la fraise.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, m'interdisant de fuir comme je l'avais déjà fait avant. Je ne rêvais pas il avait inhalé mon parfum avant de prononcer cette phrase. Et il tendait la main vers la mèche de mes cheveux bruns qui pendaient le long de ma joue ayant échappé à ma coiffure. Paralysé par son geste je le regardai toucher mes cheveux, le sentir et les remettre en place derrière mon oreille. Il savait que mon shampoing était à la fraise. Il ne pouvait plus ne pas le savoir.

- La ... le sorbet fraise est... très bon, répondis-je platement.

- Je m'en doute. Il doit être à la hauteur de ce que j'ai déjà eu à cette table. Bella je peux vous inviter à partager mon dessert ou vous commander autre chose. Je voudrais terminer ce repas en votre compagnie et... je pense que je suis votre seul client conclut-il en regardant autour de lui.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et je brûlais d'envie de lui accorder tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce soir. Demain et toute la vie. A table ou ailleurs. Il lui suffisait de demander. Je devenais folle.

- Non ce n'est pas possible.

Je reculai de deux pas. Mon instinct de survie avait parlé.

Mes mots me surprirent. Mon ton assuré aussi. Je crus voir une blessure, une tristesse dans les magnifiques yeux verts d'Edward.

Mon cœur se glaça et son regard aussi. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air las. Puis il consulta sa montre. Je suivais attentivement ses gestes me demandant comment il allait se venger de mes paroles. Puis il se leva.

- Finalement je n'ai pas le temps. Faites-moi préparer l'addition mademoiselle. Je passerai régler à la caisse. Bonne fin de soirée.

Sans me regarder une nouvelle fois il partit en direction des toilettes, laissant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise.

Cet Edward aux cheveux cuivrés était trop dangereux pour moi.

Machinalement je caressai le tissu de la veste, encore tiède de sa présence et sentis mes doigts me brûler.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi avais- je refusé cette invitation. Qu'avais-je cru lire dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'ils ne se glacent ?

_**Fin flash back.**_

Depuis ce jour je ne lui avais pas parlé. Il n'avait pas cherché à m'aborder. Il s'installait avec sa compagne du jour. Ils mangeaient. Puis ils repartaient ensemble sans qu'il m'ait adressé un seul regard.

J'en étais soulagée mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de se serrer chaque soir un peu plus.

Le mercredi il ne vint pas. Je paniquai et m'en voulus de ressentir cette peur de ne plus le revoir.

J'avais l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose de très important.


	6. Une nuit difficile

Un râteau ... presque parfait !

Titre : ** « Une nuit difficile» **

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent Stéphanie Meyer seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

_**A Forks une nuit de juin :**_

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens.

- Edward, continua Bella doucement, Ce n'est plus possible. C'est trop tard pour nous.

- Non ! soufflai-je d'une voix rauque, non je viens de quitter mon travail, ma ville pour te rejoindre… je t'aime Bella. Je suis sûr que ton père et ma mère ne nous en voudront pas.

Mes arguments sonnaient creux et ma voix était désespérée. Je voyais qu'elle était triste pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas cela Edward. Je suis fiancée. Avec Jacob. Nous nous marions la semaine prochaine. C'est trop tard. Définitivement et irrémédiablement trop tard.

Bella s'éloigna vers l'escalier puis se retourna, hésitant à rajouter quelque chose. Ce que je lus dans son regard me confirma que elle et moi c'était fini.

Notre histoire était finie, avant même d'avoir commencée.

Mon monde disparut. J'avais tout perdu. Par ma faute.

Mon cœur éclata en mille morceaux et la douleur que je ressentis faillit me faire hurler.

Je me demandai alors quand tout avait dérapé.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tôt à Dallas : **_

Je devais essayer. Il le fallait. J'étais parti de Forks, depuis 3 mois maintenant.

J'avais quitté ma maison, mon boulot et ma famille. Et surtout Bella. Je l'avais fuis ainsi que les sentiments trop forts qu'elle m'inspirait. Je pensais que partir loin vivre ailleurs me permettrait de l'oublier.

Quel idiot !

Elle n'était pas pour moi. Je le savais depuis que je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Elle avait 16 ans à peine et ….c'était impossible entre nous. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais toujours cru.

Je me retournai dans mon lit. Il faisait très chaud à Dallas, en ce mois de juin et je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Bella occupait encore toutes mes pensées.

J'avais pris une décision. Enfin.

Quoique en dise Charlie, j'aimais sa fille. Je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse

J'aimais Bella. Enfin je me l'avouais. Je ne pouvais plus rester loin d'elle.

Dans l'histoire encore une fois c'était moi l'imbécile.

Moi qui n'avais rien compris. Je devais absolument essayer de « rattraper le coup »

L'espoir m'était permis. Je me raccrochais à ça : elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait la veille de mon départ et j'avais voulu ignorer ses mots et sa tristesse.

Mais j'étais décidé enfin à vivre notre histoire.

* * *

_**Forks **_

Lorsque j'arrivais à Forks en pleine nuit après plusieurs heures d'avion il pleuvait et il faisait froid. Je montais le chauffage dans la voiture que j'avais loué à l'aéroport et hésitai à me rendre chez moi …. ou à aller chez mon frère. Je savais que je trouverai là-bas un canapé confortable et une maison chaude. Et peut être que Bella serait présente au petit déjeuner. Lorsque j'avais quitté la ville, elle habitait avec sa meilleure amie, Rosalie, chez mon frère, Emmett.

Je soupirai et garai ma voiture dans la rue à une trentaine de mètres de la maison familiale. Je sortis en courant et attrapai la clé dans sa cachette habituelle avant de rentrer frigorifié, dans la maison. Elle était plongée dans le noir et je ne voulais réveiller personne.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit dans le salon.

Et si c'était elle ?

Je m'approchai de la porte.

Bella était là, vêtue uniquement d'un court tee-shirt... qui lui arrivait à peine à mi cuisse et moulait ses formes. Assise sur le canapé, elle avait repliée ses jambes contre elle et regardait la télévision. Je soupirai. Elle était si belle. Elle dut m'entendre car elle se retourna brusquement. Mon corps devint brulant lorsque je croisai furtivement son regard effrayé dans la pénombre. Je la vis reculer puis porter sa main à ses lèvres, étouffant un cri de surprise. Je m'avançai rapidement incapable de résister, m'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je lui pris la télécommande et la posait plus loin. Elle sentait délicieusement bon, un mélange de shampoing frais et de fraise. J'étais incapable de parler. Je la regardai, la dévorai des yeux. C'était ma Bella. Enfin.

Elle leva sa main doucement et effleura ma joue. Je soupirai de bonheur : c'était si doux, si bon. Son autre main se posa sur mon cœur. Et je perdis la tête. Je m'assis près d'elle et la saisit par les hanches pour la poser plus ou moins brutalement sur mes genoux et sentir son corps contre le mien. Sans prévenir, je m'emparai de ses lèvres et ne rencontrai aucune résistance. Elle ouvrit les lèvres avec douceur et ma langue put enfin connaitre le plaisir de sa bouche sucrée.

Elle me voulait autant que je la voulais. Comprenant ceci, je perdis la tête et mes mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps, voulant découvrir avec fièvre ses courbes douces. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres provoquant en moi un frisson de désir. Mes lèvres et les siennes continuaient de se caresser, de se mordre, de s'aimer.

Elle passa sa main derrière ma nuque et tira légèrement sur mes cheveux, me retenant ainsi près d'elle. Ma main remonta sous son tee-shirt et partit à la découverte de sa poitrine frémissante tandis que ma bouche descendait à la rencontre de sa gorge et plus bas si possible à travers ce satané tee-shirt. Elle était mienne. Elle m'enleva avec hâte ma chemise à carreaux. Et je perdis totalement le contrôle quand elle posa ses mains tièdes sur mon torse nu. Elle caressa mes épaules et glissa ses doigts sensuellement le long de mon torse, descendant ensuite le long de mon ventre. La sensation fut électrique et je ne pus retenir une sorte de grognement. Je fondis à nouveau sur sa bouche tandis que mes mains agrippaient ses hanches.

Je la voulais. Là et maintenant. Je l'aurais voulu nue ici devant moi. J'aurais voulu l'emmener loin dans ma chambre, chez moi, pour découvrir avec elle tous les plaisirs de l'amour.

Lorsqu'elle me mordis légèrement le cou je faillis la déshabiller oubliant où l'on était, ce que j'étais venu faire et dire. Je réalisai brusquement ce que nous allions faire.

Je reculai, souffrant physiquement de cette rupture. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Mon désir puissant était lisible ainsi que le regret de devoir nous contrôler. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour nous deux. Je devais d'abord lui parler.

- Bella...

Je ne trouvais pas les mots et ma voix rauque put à peine murmurer son nom.

Je haletai ne sachant par où commencer.

- Bella, j'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais pas du partir, jamais dû te quitter. Je …. Je t'aime.

Les mots jaillirent de mes lèvres. Ces mots que je brûlais de lui dire depuis mon départ de Dallas.

C'est alors qu'elle s'éloigna de moi.

C'est alors que son visage se ferma.

Elle se leva, quittant mes genoux avec hâte et je ressentis le manque comme une blessure brutale. Elle me regardait, silencieusement, douloureusement. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Mon cœur s'emballait dans l'attente d'une réponse. D'un signe de sa part.

- Je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter Edward. Nous n'aurions pas dû, commença t'elle d'une voix douce.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Elle reculait. Ma Bella s'éloignait de moi. Elle tendit sa main vers ma joue, esquissant un geste qui ne s'acheva pas. Je secouai la tête, incapable d'assimiler ses mots.

- Edward ? continua Bella, doucement, Ce n'est plus possible. C'est trop tard pour nous.

- Non ! soufflai-je d'une voix rauque, refusant de l'entendre, de la comprendre, Non je viens de quitter mon travail pour te rejoindre… je t'aime Bella. Je suis sûr que ton père ne m'en voudra pas..

- Ce n'est pas cela Edward. Je suis fiancée. Avec Jacob. Nous nous marions la semaine prochaine. C'est trop tard.

Elle s'éloigna vers l'escalier puis se retourna, hésitante. Ce que je lus dans son regard me confirma que elle et moi c'était fini.

Notre histoire était finie, avant même d'avoir commencée.

Mon monde disparut.

J'avais tout perdu. Par ma faute.

* * *

_**Dallas – la même nuit.**_

Je me réveillai dans mon lit en criant. J'étais en sueur, la chaleur pénétrait par la fenêtre ouverte et mon cœur menait une sarabande terrible dans ma poitrine. La douleur d'une perte intense me taraudait et l'image de Bella s'éloignant de moi restait imprimée sur ma rétine.

Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais chez moi.

C'était un cauchemar.

Je n'étais jamais retourné à Forks. Bella ne m'avait pas repoussé pour un autre.

Pas encore. Un sentiment d'urgence m'envahit. Si je ne voulais pas la perdre, je devrais réagir. Vite.


	7. Râteau mode d'emploi

******Un râteau ... presque parfait !**

******Titre : ********Râteau mode d'emploi**

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

******damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

* * *

« Râteau » est un mot de jardinage pour certains mais un mode de vie pour d'autres. Une explication semble la bienvenue mais avant cela laissez-moi me présenter car quand on est polie on se présente et je suis très polie enfin c'est surtout que j'aime parler de moi mais bon on est pas là pour cela et c'est dommage, donc avant de partir dans de grandes élucubrations, je me présente.

Je m'appelle Alice Cullen j'ai 23 ans, je suis étudiante, petite brune aux yeux verts, en couple avec Jasper Withlock. Oui ça fait penser au nom d'une patate mais bon je l'aime quand même, il a 27 ans et il est instituteur en maternelle. Jusque là, tout va bien, mais laissez-moi vous présenter le responsable de mes écrits : The King Râteau, le grand Edward Cullen, mon idiot et empoté de frère jumeau. Ses mésaventures avec la gente féminine ont commencées alors que l'on était en classe de maternelle, la première fille qu'il a voulu inviter se prénommait Rachel. Elle lui donna un coup de pied et lui colla la tête dans le bac à sable car, pour attirer son attention, il lui avait levé la jupe ! Pas très futé, mais déjà du grand Edward car avec l'âge ça ne s'est pas arrangé.

En primaire, il eut un coup de foudre pour une jolie petite rousse nommée Zoé et il lui offrit des bonbons pendant plusieurs semaines. Il lui en laissa même sur sa table pour attirer son attention. C'était malin sauf que mon frère était, comment dire ça poliment, un parfait idiot, il lui avait offert des bonbons très mauvais.

Quand il trouva le courage de dire à Zoé qu'il était le dépositaire des bonbons dégueu, elle le répéta à son frère qui lui fit manger toutes les sucreries et le rendit malade. Je ne pus laisser ce crime impuni et coupai les cheveux de cette sorcière. J'en étais fière, mes parents moins, surtout que je fus exclue de l'école pendant plusieurs semaines.

Après ce malheureux épisode, mon frère resta quelques temps éloigné de la gente féminine. Mais arriva ce qui devait arriver. Un mot synonyme de terreur pour presque tous les parents : l'adolescence. Edward se révéla très créatif également dans ses choix de filles : blondes brunes, rousses il les voulait toutes mais elles le fuyaient avec autant d'ardeur que lui les poursuivait et moi-même parfois je refusais de l'approcher**.**

Et tout çaà cause de son eau de toilette ! Mon père avait eu la brillante idée de lui dire qu'il avait séduit ma mère en s'aspergeant de son eau de toilette préférée. Mais bien sûr mon frère ne comprit pas la plaisanterie et suivit les directives de notre paternel à la lettre. Chaque matin, il vidait littéralement une bouteille complète sur lui et sur tous ses vêtements. Ma mère tenta, en vain, de le raisonner mais rien n'y fit. Tous les matins et ce pendant trois ans mon frère se cocota consciencieusement.

D'ailleurs ma grand-mère lui conseilla en riant que ce serait intelligent d'acheter des actions de la marque du parfum d'Edward car tant qu'à souffrir autant s'enrichir. Un jour le miracle eut lieu, il arrêta de s'empester et notre odorat le remercia.

Pourquoi cette arrêt soudain me direz-vous ? Un mot enfin deux, une fille bien sûr ! Elle lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas un problème d'odeur corporelle pour s'asperger autant. Elle ne voulait pas être vue avec lui et, par conséquent, il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions ce serait toujours non. Déçu et se sentant bête, mon frère se calma niveau parfum et niveau filles également.

Puis vint le lycée où il aurait pu briller mais là encore ce ne fut pas le cas. La première année, il convoita une fille du nom de parents avait dû prendre quelque chose le jour où ils avaient choisi son prénom, comme la mère de cette gamine dans le film de vampires, vous savez ceux qui brillent comme des boules à facettes.

Mais bon revenons à cette pétasse de Cyndelle. Il glissa des poèmes dans son casier ce qui était vraiment romantique, mais le problème était qu'elle pensait qu'ils venaient d'un autre garçon et quand Edward le sut, il tenta de rétablir la vérité mais elle ne le crut pas. Il récolta en prime un œil au beurre noir.

Deuxième année, rebelote. Là, il craqua pour une petite intello du nom de Noa. Mon frère, en plus de se spécialiser en râteaux, se spécialisait également en nanas aux prénoms bizarres. Miracle, il réussit à parler avec elle et l'invita même à faire ses devoirs chez nous ce qu'elle accepta. Mon frère flottait sur un nuage, un nuage d'illusions car en essayant de créer une amitié avec elle, elle le prit pour confident et se mit à lui raconter tous, mais vraiment tous ses petits secrets. Seulement, un jour, par une phrase anodine pour elle mais pas pour Edward elle lui brisa le cœur :

**« Heureusement que t'es là, t'es comme ma meilleure amie avec un pénis »**

Elle l'enlaça et l'ironie voulut qu'elle fut et resta une de ses relations les plus stables et proches car elle était toujours sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, je lui dois ma rencontre avec Jasper car c'est en allant avec elle acheter un frappé chez Starbucks que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie. Donc merci Noa !

Troisième année, mon frère s'inscrivit à des cours d'athlétisme et plus précisément en course d'obstacles. Comme s'il ne se mettait pas assez d'obstacles dans sa vie amoureuse ! Et pourquoi cela ? Je vous le donne en mille, une fille au doux nom d'Isla .

Mon frère et cette discipline c'était une véritable histoire de haine. Il n'était pas vraiment sportif. Bon musicien, je lui accordais ce talent, mais le sport, mille fois non. Quand j'ai su qu'il se mettait à faire de l'athlétisme, j'ai tellement ris que je suis tombée de mon tabouret et que je me suis brisé le poignet. Il se moqua de ma malchance mais pas pour longtemps.

Lors de son premier entraînement, il parla à Isla car, entre temps, il avait enfin appris a aborder les filles (merci à Noa de lui avoir donné des cours) et bien sûr pour faire le coq il lui avait dit qu'il était un grand champion et de bien le regarder car il allait exploser le chrono. Il a bien explosé quelque chose sauf que ce n'était pas le chrono, mais sa jambe.

Isla lui rendit visite à l'hôpital et je me suis dit : « **Bingo ! Enfin il a un ticket ! ». **Sauf qu'au lieu de lui avouer son mensonge, il en rajouta. Isla qui avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas sportif lui balança sa boîte de bonbons à la tête en le traitant de mytho et elle ajouta que s'il avait avoué, elle lui aurait donné sa chance. Mon frère en tira une leçon : si tu veux draguer, soit honnête et ne fait pas des choses où tu n'es pas doué pour impressionner une fille.

Mais le râteau qui m'a le plus fait rire c'est celui de l'approche directe, il avait vu cela dans un film_. _Je lui avais pourtant répété un million de fois que ça ne marchait que rarement, mais il voulait absolument tester donc je l'ai accompagné avec grand plaisir pour contempler le massacre. Il choisit son terrain d'approche avec soin et le gagnant fut : une galerie marchande. Nous étions assis sur un banc a regarder passer les gens et la façon dont ils étaient habillés, mais je savais très bien que lui regardait les filles passer. Alors que je commençais à trouver le temps long, il repéra la fille qui lui plaisait. Une rousse aux cheveux bouclés et aux vêtements assez bizarres mais qui était plutôt pas mal. Elle déambulait devant les vitrines depuis un moment avant de prendre place sur le banc à côté du nôtre. Elle écoutait de la musique avec un gros casque rose en lisant un magazine et ne faisait pas attention à nous.

Il me regarda et dit avec un sourire :

**« J'y vais tu verras bien que j'ai raison »**

Je roulai des yeux et tentai mollement de le dissuader car j'avouai que j'avais vraiment envie de voir la réaction de la fille face à l'idée de mon frère. Il s'approcha en souriant assez confiant et s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il en profita pour lui sourire mais elle ne fit pas attention à ses tentatives de séduction. Je ricanais en le voyant faire mais lui ne se découragea pas et se rapprocha de la fille.

**« Salut »**, lui dit-il.

Elle releva la tête, prit un air perplexe et enleva son casque **« Oui? »**

Et là il lui sortit la phrase bateau par excellence **« Je t'ai vue et de loin tu… »**

Mais sa réaction à elle ne se fit pas attendre et sans même le laisser finir elle répondit **« Nan ! »,** remit son casque et s'en alla, laissant mon frère seul sur son banc comme un con et moi sur l'autre où je pleurais de rire. Je pris le temps de me calmer et le rejoignis en disant :

**« Allez viens Mon Seigneur je t'offre une glace »**

Il renifla de façon peut élégante à ce nouveau surnom et me suivit car, malgré le fait qu'il était nul pour draguer, il restait mon frère et je l'aimais quand même ! Et quoi de mieux qu'une glace pour remonter le moral ?

Je vous laisser imaginer les quelques années qui s'écoulèrent dans la vie de King Râteaux_. _Edward intégra une école vétérinaire car il avait beaucoup de succès avec les animaux à défaut d'en avoir avec les filles. Mais il faut bien évidement que je vous raconte le râteau involontaire qui a changé sa vie et l'a rendue meilleure.

J'avais invité Edward à m'accompagner voir un concert dans un bar avec une de mes amies car Jasper, ayant prévu d'allé boire un verre avec des copains de son côté, car il n'aimait pas se groupe. Il accepta etje ne manquais pas de lui préciser que mon amie n'était pas célibataire et qu'il devait se tenir à carreaux.

Nous prîmes la même voiture pour aller au bar car j'avais était désignée pour être Sam, c'est à dire c'est celui qui ne boit pas. Je ne pouvaisdonc pas boire mais eux ne se priveraient pas. Rendu joyeux par l'alcool mon frère décida de déconner et de nous faire rire ce qui nous avait vraiment fait passé un bon moment. Il était tellement détendu qu'il amena ma copine danser. Lui qui ne dansait jamais il me surprit vraiment. Revenu seul à la banquette, il prit ses aises et s'assit en étirant le bras sur le haut de son siège. Je le regardais faire et lui dis :

**« N'oublie pas qu'elle est prise !** »

**« C'est bon j'ai compris on s'amuse » rétorqua-t-il, éméché. **

Mon amie Bella revint des toilettes et s'assit à côté de lui et il ne retira pas son bras!

Il avait bien choisi son jour pour draguer correctement lui ! Ce n'est pas que ça me gênait qu'il sorte avec une de mes amies, ni qu'il la drague mais il devait éviter de draguer Bella car son copain pourrait le casser en deux rien qu'avec une seule prise, étant ceinture noire troisième dan de Karaté.

Je ne dis rien et ruminais en silence, mais après quelques minutes, je vis qu'il avait glissé son bras sur son épaule et qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui également. Je décidais de mettre un terme à cela en disant:

« Bon on y va ? Je suis fatiguée. »

Bella me lança un regard légèrement vitreux mais moins que je ne le pensais me répondit :

**« Ouais t'as raison » **Elle prit ses affaires et nous partîmes en traînant mon frère qui lui n'était pas décidé à s'en aller. Mais il était hors de question de le laisser ici, j'allais devoir le raccompagner vu son état d'ébriété. Je raccompagnais ensuite Bella et, avant de descendre de la voiture, elle me regarda et dit :

**« Dommage que la soirée ne se soit pas prolongée, ton frère me plaisait vraiment »**

**« Oui dommage » **Lui rétorquai-je d'un ton hypocrite. Elle me fixa, surprise par mon ton.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »** Me demanda-t-elle, surprise et les yeux rivés sur moi.

**« Tu oses me le demander ? » **Lui dis-je. **«**** Tu réponds aux avances de mon frère sans être célibataire et tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? »**

Sa réponse me surprit :

« **Ben non plus depuis une semaine, je suis célibataire, je te l'avais dit non? et je te l'avais bien dis !» **S'énerva-t-elle

Elle sortit de ma voiture en colère.

**« Non tu ne m'avais rien dit »** répliquai-je alors que j'étais toute seule dans la voiture. « **Enfin je crois. **» Merde, j'ai été l'instigatrice d'un râteau.

Le lendemain matin, pas très fière d'avoir offert un râteau à mon frère, je décidai de jouer les marieuses en invitant Bella au Starbucks afin de soit-disant lui présenter mes excuses. Quant à mon frère, je lui avais simplement dit qu'il devait venir car je devais lui parler.

J'étais là depuis environ dix minutes quand je vis mon frère arriver en avance, comme d'habitude, suivi cinq minutes plus tard de Bella. La chance devait être avec moi car ils s'installèrent à une table à deux pas de la mienne et donc je pouvais entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

Le début fut laborieux jusqu'à ce que mon frère dise :

**« Ma sœur est adorable mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être pénible et fouineuse » **

J'avais envie de sortir de ma cachette et de le frapper ce sale ingrat !

«** Comment tu oses dire cela ? Elle est adorable de s'inquiéter comme cela pour nous.**»

_Je t'aime Bella, je nommerai ma fille comme toi et je te mettrai sur mon testament,_ pensai-je en l'entendant parler. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle poursuive :

« **….mais d'un autre côté tu n'as pas tord non plus **»

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit précédemment ce sont des ingrats tous les deux. Leur conversation se poursuivit passant de leur passion commune pour la musique à leurs goûts littéraires et cinématographiques. Ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés. Au bout de trois heures, ils décidèrent d'aller se faire un ciné. Si c'est pas mignon tout ça !

Mais attendez deux minutes ! Ils m'ont oubliée ! Je pourrais être morte en train d'agoniser dans une ruelle sombre et ils s'en rendraientmême pas compte ! Bon, c'est vrai c'était pas le cas mais ça pourrait l'être ! Je les regardais partir, partagée entre la joie de les voir si mignons ensemble et la colère de m'avoir oublié ce jour-là c'est l'amour fou entre eux.

Et voilà comment le King Râteau est redevenu simplement Edward, mon frère très maladroit mais adorable.


	8. BIENVENUE SUR L'ÎLE !

Certaines phrases de cet Os sont issues des annonces concours du forum DAL.*

**BIENVENUE SUR L'ÎLE ! **

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent Stéphanie Meyer seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Nous sommes heureux de vous retrouver pour ce troisième épisode de notre show de l'été. Depuis quinze jours nous suivons les péripéties amoureuses de quatre jeunes hommes, prêts à tout pour, enfin, trouver l'âme sœur. Avant de poursuivre avec notre prétendant de la semaine, un petit rappel du déroulement des événements.

Chaque semaine l'un de nos quatre candidats doit relever cinq défis dans le but de séduire la jeune femme sélectionnée scientifiquement pour lui correspondre parfaitement.

Vous pouvez retrouver notre méthode de sélection sur notre site

Résultats garantis

Défi n°1 : l'abordage. Deux jours avant le début de l'émission, chaque candidat s'est vu remettre une photo de sa cible. Au dos se trouve une adresse – un bar, un restaurant, une boîte, un parc… – pour qu'il puisse établir une stratégie d'approche. Et éventuellement revoir leur garde-robe pour certains.

Défi n°2 : Une fois le contact établi, les numéros ou les identifiants échangés, chaque candidat doit trouver le moyen le plus sûr – ou le courage – d'inviter sa prétendante. Ce défi n'est relevé que lorsque la jeune femme accepte le rendez-vous.

Défi n°3 : L'épreuve tant redoutée se profile ensuite. Nos candidats les plus chanceux seront-ils à la hauteur du premier rendez-vous avec la femme de leur vie ? Attention la fin du tête-à-tête sera décisive…

Défi n°4 : Mais combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour rappeler ou recontacter leurs belles ? Et par quel chemin nos candidats vont-ils leur proposer une deuxième chance, une seconde rencontre ?

Défi n°5 : Après ces premières réussites et quelques rencontres plus ou moins prévisibles voici venu le temps de l'ultime rendez-vous. Et le mot d'ordre est l'originalité ! A l'issue de cette sortie nos heureux couples devraient vivre de merveilleuses années ensemble… si tout s'est bien déroulé !

Pour accompagner nos candidats, une équipe d'experts internationaux, réunis spécialement pour l'occasion, les conseillera au plus juste. Vous retrouverez par exemple Esmée Cullen célèbre psychologue américaine. Cette native de l'état de Washington sera tout l'été sur l'île de Manhattan pour aider nos champions à exprimer leurs sentiments – voire à s'exprimer tout court. Emmett et Jacob Wolfino seront de retour sur vos écrans et leur duo de choc s'occupera, comme vous vous en doutez, du look de nos jeunes amis. Les sulfureux amants italiens devront réunir toute leur patience et tous leurs talents pour mener à bien leur mission. En prime ils pourront distiller ici et là quelques unes de leurs recettes du couple heureux. Pour parfaire ces cessions coaching love nous accueillerons en exclusivité la jeune starlette française, Rosalie, en couple depuis treize années avec son meilleur ami et producteur, le non moins célèbre Garrett Hale.

Il y a quinze jours nous avons suivi Éric, ce jeune journaliste de 32 ans qui est surtout l'heureux papa de six enfants. Il préfère travailler en free-lance pour être constamment à son domicile.

Éric : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les femmes que je rencontre sont effrayées par ma paternité. Mes enfants sont tout pour moi, je regrette d'être seul pour les élever. A mon sens il est primordial de leur montrer l'amour et le bonheur plutôt que de leur en expliquer les concepts. La femme idéale ? Une femme naturelle qui adore les enfants. »

Son premier défi ne fut pas des plus facile puisqu'il dû aborder Lauren, la belle institutrice de 24 ans, en pleine session shopping. La présence du public n'a pas fait reculer notre père au foyer qui a su charmer la jeune femme en l'aidant à choisir un parfum et en lui offrant, quel romantisme !

Lauren : « Il a vraiment été tout à fait charmant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une parfumerie soit le lieu d'une belle rencontre. J'ai fondu lorsqu'il m'a rappelée immédiatement après être sorti de la boutique. J'ai senti qu'il était sincère et j'ai trouvé cette petite touche assez marrante aussi. Et pour ne rien gâcher il est vraiment sexy. Cette petite barbe de trois jours me donne des idées, mais c'est surtout la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux qui me fait chavirer. J'espère que notre rendez-vous de demain sera le premier d'une longue liste. »

Éric : « Le premier contact s'est fait assez naturellement. Lauren est désarmante de simplicité et de naturel. Elle est institutrice et ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'elle parlait de ses élèves. Je pense que tout devrait bien se passer pour la suite. Je suis assez confiant en effet. »

Malheureusement tout dérapa lors du premier dîner. Le cadre idyllique du Central Park Boathouse ne suffit pas à retenir la belle.

Confortablement installés autour d'apéritifs maisons, Éric et Lauren se découvrent doucement. La conversation bien engagée reste pour le moment assez timide. Lui, boit les paroles de l'éclatante Lauren, à moins qu'il ne soit plutôt subjugué par ses arguments plus enchanteurs et mis en valeur par son fourreau noir. Elle, semble intarrissable d'anecdotes concernant les enfants dont elle s'occupe. Les charmants bambins sont pour elle une source inépuisable de joie dans son travail. Sa passion fait rougir ses joues et, comme lors de leur première rencontre, pétiller ses yeux. Lorsque la parole lui revient, Éric profite que le thème de la soirée soit les enfants pour décrire sa petite famille et son envie de l'agrandir, à la femme qui lui apparaît encore comme son alter-ego. La passion l'animant à son tour, il ne remarque pas le silence géné de sa compagne. Ni son regard fuyant, à la recherche désespérée d'un serveur qui viendrait couper court à son supplice. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, Lauren coupe la description du dernier noël des petits anges en annonçant brutalement qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout être en compagnie d'un père de famille. Éric décontenancé ne sait quoi répondre et la belle en profite pour quitter l'établissement, avec un petit : « Désolée mais je ne peux pas. Je ne me vois pas maman avant d'avoir au moins 40 ans et surtout pas de six enfants ou plus. »

Éric essaya bien de la recontacter mais Lauren ne voulut plus entendre parler de ce papa poule pourtant si sexy.

L'avis d'Esmée : « Il est vraiment regrettable que cette jeune femme, tout à fait charmante, au premier abord, n'ai pas suffisamment de maturité ou d'ouverture d'esprit pour laisser sa chance à Éric. Il me semble que oui la parentalité peut effrayer certaines personnes, mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour tourner le dos à ce qui pourrait être une belle histoire ? Entre évoquer ses enfants et leur présenter Lauren comme leur nouvelle maman il y a un fossé. »

L'avis de Jacob : « Oh no ! Ils étaient si bien assortis tous les deux. Et puis franchement, qui n'a pas eu envie d'arracher le porte-bébé de ces papas sexy qui accompagnent leur progéniture le matin à la crèche ?* Mais ne le répétez pas à mon cher et tendre, je vous fais confiance. »

La semaine dernière nous étions avec Austin, un étudiant en informatique de 21 ans et féru des nouvelles technologies, en somme un geek de la première heure. Mais si ce jeune homme s'est très tôt réfugié dans un monde virtuel c'est pour tenter d'oublier sa timidité excessive.

Austin : « Oui il m'a paru important de tout tenter pour enfin abandonner ma timidité. C'est vraiment dur pour moi, depuis l'adolescence je dirais… oui… je pense que çà a commencé au collège. Mes amis n'avaient aucun mal à aborder les filles alors que je n'ai jamais osé. Il faut dire que je rougis beaucoup, c'est assez handicapant… Euh ma femme idéale ? Halle Berry, définitivement ! Elle était très attirante dans ses rôles de Catwoman et Tornade, par exemple. »

Ce candidat bénéficia d'un entretien avec Esmée pour l'aider à préparer au mieux la première rencontre avec Jessica. Cette jeune programmatrice de jeux vidéos est aussi mannequin pour Victoria's Secret – bien sûr ce dernier point n'a pas été dévoilé à Austin qui aurait pu ne pas s'en remettre et annuler jusqu'à son premier défi.

Le meilleur conseil de notre thérapeute nationale ? Aborder la jeune femme dans un environnement familier. Pure coïncidence ou hasard des scripts, l'adresse laissée au jeune homme pour rencontrer Jessica est celle d'un célèbre ensemble de salons où sont organisées des conventions plus communément appelées comic-con.

Malheureusement l'expérience tourna vite à la catastrophe. Austin, habillé pour la circonstance… en gnome, ne put même pas aborder la ravissante Princesse Leia qu'était ce jour-là Jessica.

_Au milieu d'une foule assez dense, Austin cherche sa dulcinée. Après une heure de soupirs et de lamentations, notre cameraman, cette noble âme, lui indique une jeune femme cosplayée – déguisée pour les non-initiés –posant devant une petite troupe de photographes en herbe. La sulfureuse mannequin n'hésite pas à dévoiler ses charmes et atouts grâce au costume de prisonnière sexy de la Princesse des Étoiles. Notre jeune héros des temps modernes semble alors figé, mis en pause, face à cette apparition. Il rougit fortement avant de prendre la fuite et de quitter le festival, définitivement. Nous le retrouvons un peu plus tard et il accepte de nous expliquer son geste :_

_Autin : « Je n'ai pas pu… elle est tellement belle et tellement sûre d'elle… vous comprenez ? Je me suis dit que je n'avais aucune chance. Une fille comme elle ne peut pas me remarquer, alors m'aimer… Et puis je ne savais même plus quoi dire. A tous les coups je lui aurai sorti une phrase bateau… du style _Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes vraiment très charmante._ Et juste comme çà, je me serai grillé tout seul. J'ai lu une fois que les femmes n'aimaient pas du tout ce type d'approche… bref je me serai ridiculisé devant pas mal de monde et devant elle. »_

Ne pouvons-nous pas parler ici d'auto-râteau ?

L'avis d'Esmée : « Ce jeune homme réfléchi trop ! J'ai bien essayé de le lui faire comprendre mais c'est un travail beaucoup plus profond qu'il faudrait entreprendre avec Austin. C'est un garçon charmant seulement il anticipe trop les réactions des gens autour de lui et en particulier des femmes. C'est comme s'il pensait à leur place, mais souvent à tort. Pour avoir rencontré Jessica, je suis certaine qu'elle lui aurait laissé une chance. Derrière son allure de femme fatale elle cache un cœur de guimauve, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de timidité. Et surtout elle ne tient pas compte des apparences. J'espère que ces deux jeunes personnes arriveront à trouver leur bonheur. Je compte bien continuer à voir Austin un moment ! »

L'avis de Garrett : « Pour vivre avec Rosalie, je comprends parfaitement Austin. Ne pas se sentir à la hauteur, surtout en début de relation, c'est assez fréquent. Mais ce qu'il oublie c'est la réciprocité des sentiments y compris de ce dernier. Au départ, je n'osais pas franchir le pas avec ma Rosie parce qu'elle était la plus belle et que tous la voulaient. Plus tard j'ai appris qu'elle n'osait pas plus que moi parce qu'elle était intimidée par ma renommée grandissante. C'est sûrement l'amitié, avec la confiance et les discussions qu'elle suppose, qui nous a permit de nous dévoiler et de nous aimer. »

Nous découvrons maintenant Tyler, un agriculteur de 50 ans qui souhaite retrouver l'amour suite à son divorce. La belle Gianna, sélectionnée par nos soins, sera-t-elle la femme de sa vie ? Et jusqu'où ira-t-il pour la séduire ? Vous saurez tout après cette page de pubs !


	9. La revanche d'une Geek

**Un râteau presque parfait Contest**

**Titre :** La revanche d'une geek

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Le bal de fin d'année approchait, lequel marquerait la fin de l'année scolaire. Fini le lycée et bientôt la faculté, j'avais tellement hâte d'y aller ! Durant toutes ces années, je m'étais préparée pour entrer dans l'une des meilleures universités de la région et je ne réalisais pas encore que bientôt, j'y serais enfin. J'avais travaillé dur pour ça et j'avais réussi haut la main. J'étais première de ma promotion et j'en ressentais une certaine fierté.

Je n'avais aucun cavalier pour le bal. Il faut dire que malgré ma blondeur j'étais loin d'être une bimbo. Je n'avais pas vraiment de formes et mes tenues se composaient essentiellement de jeans, sweats larges à capuches sans oublier mes Converses aux pieds. J'étais considérée comme une geek car j'avais toujours le nez plongé dans mes bouquins et ne sortais jamais. Pas que je m'en plaigne, j'étais mieux seule qu'accompagnée.

Cependant comme à chaque fois, personne ne m'avait invitée et je n'avais pas osé faire le premier pas vers un des garçons de ma classe. Il y en avait pourtant un qui me plaisait mais je n'étais pas ce genre de fille aguicheuse et sexy qui se pavanait devant lui. Je restai dans mon coin et je l'observai. Sa musculature était à tomber et on pouvait la distinguer sous ses t-shirts moulants. Il jouait dans l'équipe de football du lycée et j'allais le voir s'entraîner tous les jours. J'étais une de ses plus grandes fans, même si je ne le montrais jamais. Je voulais tant l'inviter pour le bal même si je connaissais déjà sa réponse…

Cependant, un matin, sur un coup de tête, je me dirigeai vers son casier et l'attendis de pied ferme, prête à en découdre avec cette histoire. J'avais pour l'occasion fait un petit effort sur ma tenue vestimentaire et m'étais maquillée légèrement. J'avais troqué mes grosses lunettes contre des lentilles. Je le vis arriver de loin, accompagné de Jasper, son meilleur ami. Il fut surpris de me trouver là et dit à Jasper qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard à la cafétéria dès qu'il aurait pris ses affaires.

- Salut, soufflai-je vraiment anxieuse.

- Rosita, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

- Je... Je me mis à rougir comme une adolescente prise en faute.

- Oui ?

Il semblait pressé et je devais lui demander avant qu'il ne parte.

- Voudrais-tu... veniraubalavecmoi ? Débitai-je à toute vitesse.

- Au bal ? Avec toi ?

J'opinai. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants qui me parurent des heures.

- D'accord, répondit-il, je viendrais te chercher.

Puis il prit ses affaires dans son casier et s'en alla.

Je restai stupéfaite par sa réponse. Je n'en revenais pas ! Emmett m'avait dit oui ! Emmett m'avait dit oui ! Je courus jusqu'aux toilettes et m'enfermai dans une cabine avant de commencer une danse de la joie hors du commun.

Moi, Rosalie Hale, j'allais aller au bal avec Emmett Cullen !

Il était plus de vingt heures et aucune trace d'Emmett, ni de sa voiture. Je commençais à transpirer dans la robe que j'avais achetée exprès pour le bal et mon cœur battait la chamade. Que faisait-il ?

Ma mère proposa de m'accompagner à la salle et j'acceptai, me disant que j'avais peut-être mal compris. Il m'attendait certainement là-bas.

Son Hummer était bien là, sagement garé sur le parking du lycée. Il en émanait une petite musique et je m'approchai de l'engin afin de retrouver mon cavalier. Mais il n'était pas seul. La belle Kate Denali était à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux et je balançai mon bouquet sur la vitre, ce qui les fit sursauter. Ils me regardèrent l'air hagard et Kate se dégagea de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Hale ? Son ton était méprisant.

- Je t'ai attendu, Emmett, dis-je dans un sanglot.

- Tu as vraiment cru que je viendrais avec toi au bal ? Dit-il en s'esclaffant.

- Tu avais dit oui ! Pleurnichai-je.

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée cette fois-ci. Il était narquois et méchant, ce qui me brisa le cœur. Kate se joignit à lui et ils sortirent de la voiture en se moquant.

- Tu es encore plus cinglée que je ne le pensais, ajouta-t-il en partant vers le bâtiment où avait lieu la fête.

Je les vis s'éloigner, bras dessus bras dessous, riant de cette situation plus qu'incongrue dont j'étais la victime, encore une fois. On appelait ça se prendre un râteau mais jamais plus je ne voulais expérimenter ce genre de choses. Jamais.

Deux jours plus tard je partais pour la faculté de Princeton dans le New Jersey. Je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible de Forks et surtout, ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds afin de ne plus jamais croiser le regard d'Emmett de toute ma vie.

Mes cinq années à l'université furent couronnées de succès. Je m'étais entièrement consacrée à mes études et m'étais éloignée le plus possible des garçons, ne voulant plus jamais être victime d'une telle humiliation.

Mais je dois dire que le New Jersey ressemblait trop à l'état de Washington, la pluie m'avait vraiment miné le moral et j'avais besoin de soleil, de beaucoup de soleil.

Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Angela, ma colocataire, elle avait réussi son MBA et une grosse société de Miami l'avait engagée pour gérer son portefeuille clients. Elle m'avait alors proposée de la suivre, et sur un coup de tête, j'avais dit oui.

Mon diplôme d'avocate en poche, j'avais postulé pour de nombreuses entreprises et avais fini par être engagée chez Black & Associés.

Cela faisait désormais huit mois que je vivais en colocation avec Angela sous le soleil de Miami. Nous habitions South Beach et grâce à notre paye généreuse, nous pouvions nous permettre d'avoir un appartement avec vue sur la mer. Quel pied ! Il était loin le temps pluvieux de Forks…

Durant ces mois passés sous le soleil de Floride, j'avais totalement changé de look. Angela m'avait fait comprendre que mes sweats, mes jeans et mes Converses étaient réservés pour la maison et que dans mon boulot, il fallait être tirée à quatre épingles. Elle avait donc entrepris un relooking total. Je portais désormais talons, jupes en dessous du genou, chemises et vestes.

Mes tenues restaient simples tout de même mais classes. Cela me changeait vraiment mais j'avais appris à aimer ça. La gente masculine également mais je fuyais les hommes comme la peste. Mon amie n'avait pourtant pas réussi à me faire enlever mes lunettes. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire, elles étaient comme une protection pour moi et depuis l'histoire avec Emmett, je m'étais jurée de ne plus remettre de lentilles.

Je m'étais spécialisée dans les divorces, j'étais devenue une fervente militante de la cause des femmes. Je m'étais fait une sacrée réputation au fil des mois, gagnant de nombreux procès grâce à ma volonté de rendre leur dignité à ces femmes qui avaient été humiliées par leurs maris tout comme je l'avais été des années plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, je devais m'occuper du dossier Crowley. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Ma cliente, Irina Crowley avait porté plainte contre son mari, Tyler, pour coups et blessures et avait aussitôt demandé le divorce. Dans ce genre d'affaire, il était extrêmement difficile de plaider sans avoir des envies de meurtre envers l'agresseur. Les violences conjugales étaient malheureusement de plus en plus fréquentes et il me fallait m'armer de tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas m'énerver face à cet ignoble individu.

Mais avant de rencontrer Monsieur Crowley, je devais voir son avocat Maître Lahote afin de négocier. Il était presque 8h et j'attendais impatiemment de m'entretenir avec cet avocat dont on m'avait beaucoup parlé.

- Maître Hale, Maître Lahote est arrivé. Me signala Lauren, mon assistante.

- Faites-le entrer, Lauren. Merci.

Un jeune homme d'environ la trentaine pénétra dans mon bureau. Je fus quelque peu hypnotisée par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il avait le teint mat, les cheveux de jais et le regard noir. Il était magnifique si je puis dire, mais son côté mystérieux et son air sombre me perturbaient.

- Bonjour Maître Hale, je vous remercie de me recevoir si tôt. Me salua-t-il en me tendant la main que je serrai d'une poigne ferme.

- Bonjour Maître Lahote, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et prit place dans le grand fauteuil en cuir. Il alla droit au but.

- Bien je dois d'abord vous dire que ce dossier que nous allons plaider, au-delà de mon devoir d'avocat, ne me convient pas du tout.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? J'étais très étonnée de l'entendre dire cela.

- Je ne voulais pas de cette affaire mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai comme qui dirait été désigné d'office.

- Venez-en aux faits. Je voulais savoir où il voulait en venir. Une once d'espoir s'empara de moi.

- Vous et moi savons très bien que si nous allons jusqu'au procès mon client perdra et il risque la prison pour ce qu'il a fait. Il semblait nerveux et ses doigts tapotaient sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il est coupable, c'est une réalité, mais il ne veut pas aller en prison. Ce que je vous propose, c'est un compromis. On lui interdit d'approcher votre cliente, il fait des travaux d'intérêt général, le divorce est prononcé et Madame Crowley aura tout ce qu'elle souhaite.

Et bien il a un sacré débit mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Sauf que Monsieur Crowley sera libre de recommencer avec une autre femme alors que s'il est puni pour son crime, cela devrait le calmer pour un moment. Je lui montrai toute ma hargne et ma détermination alors que je lui exposais les vrais problèmes dans cette affaire. Je suis sûre que ma cliente sera d'accord avec moi, néanmoins je vais lui proposer votre offre. Sachez juste qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que votre client étale tout son argent pour croire que tout est gagné. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour qu'il paye pour toute cette violence gratuite, soyez-en assuré.

Mon ton était sans appel et il vit bien que je ne plaisantais pas, que j'étais prête à tout. Il sembla réfléchir, mais ne dit rien. Voyant que je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter, il comprit qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Il se leva et je fus impressionnée par sa stature. Il est clair qu'il s'entretenait. Je tâchais de ne pas m'attarder sur sa plastique et me levai à mon tour.

- Très bien Maître Hale. J'attends de vos nouvelles très vite et je comprends tout à fait votre position. Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris, ajouta-t-il en me dévisageant sans honte. Vu votre réputation, je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé. Passez une bonne journée Maître Hale, à très bientôt.

- Au revoir Maître Lahote. Bredouillai-je ébahie par sa répartie.

Et bien, c'est ce que j'appelais une rencontre choc ! Cela faisait bien des années qu'un homme ne m'avait pas retourné la tête. J'aurais bien du mal à plaider si nous devions aller jusqu'au procès. C'est un avocat qui a de l'expérience et les dents longues. Même s'il m'avait avoué ne pas vouloir défendre son client, j'étais certaine qu'il pourrait gagner l'affaire. Je n'avais malheureusement pas assez d'expérience pour lui faire face, il allait me faire mordre la poussière en peu de temps. J'étais comme qui dirait dans une impasse. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Monsieur Crowley libre comme l'air. J'avais une idée de comment m'y prendre mais d'abord il me fallait contacter ma cliente puis Maître Lahote.

Le plan ne pouvait que marcher. Quelques jours plus tard, tout était réglé comme du papier à musique, j'avais eu l'accord de ma cliente et celui de Maître Lahote qui avait semblé impressionné, sans me l'avoir dit directement. Il trouvait ça tout de même un peu dangereux, pensant que je m'aventurais en terrain miné.

Monsieur Crowley avait pour habitude de passer une heure chaque matin dans une salle de sport alors je m'y rendis, vêtue d'un short et de mon sweat-shirt préféré. Il était ma protection contre le monde masculin. Je repérai ma cible et montai sur un vélo non loin de lui. Aussitôt, il me jeta des regards incessants, des sourires dignes d'un pervers et des œillades très peu discrètes. J'avais la nausée rien qu'à le voir faire mais je continuais de pédaler.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'il s'approche de moi et me propose de boire un rafraîchissement au bar de la salle de sport. Je refusai poliment et tentai de continuer à l'ignorer. J'avais peur désormais et je commençai à regretter d'avoir mis au point ce subterfuge.

Il quitta les lieux et j'attendis un bon quart d'heure avant de partir également. J'étais nerveuse et je marchais vite jusqu'à ma voiture. Mais alors que j'insérai la clé dans la serrure une voix froide m'interpella :

- Alors ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ma jolie ?

- Je... Je suis déjà prise.

J'étais terrifiée désormais, mes jambes se transformèrent en gelée.

- Et alors moi aussi ! Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne m'amuse pas.

Son sourire était horrible. Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton de sa voix.

- Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là. Laissez-moi tranquille. La panique me submergea.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et je me retrouvai plaquée contre ma voiture. Je le repoussai légèrement mais il devint fou et m'en empêcha en attrapant mon bras. Il me faisait mal, j'allais avoir des bleus s'il continuait... Mais je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

- Hey ! Laissez-la tranquille ! Dit une voix que je reconnus aussitôt. Je fus immédiatement soulagée de le voir là.

La suite vint très vite. Maître Lahote me sauva de mon agresseur, le maîtrisant en quelques phrases cinglantes et probantes. Tyler avait écouté son avocat, comme un bon chien aurait obéi à son maître. Je me fis une note mentale à moi-même, me promettant de ne jamais le mettre en colère.

Puis j'étais allée porter plainte contre lui, ce qui, ajouté à la déposition de sa femme, l'envoya directement en prison. Le divorce fut prononcé et le procès n'eut pas lieu, ce dont ma cliente me fut très reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté un tel face à face. J'étais ravie que notre plan ait fonctionné et que cette ordure ait fini en prison. Pour couronner le tout, Irina avait pu toucher une belle somme d'argent pour se reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

Lors de notre dernière entrevue concernant cette affaire, Maître Lahote me fit signer les papiers restants. Il était vraiment heureux du dénouement de cette histoire, cependant je le sentais un peu tendu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je, interdite par son attitude.

- Non, pourquoi cette question ?

Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur, ce qui le rendait foutrement sexy.

- Pour rien. Continuons, répondis-je en apposant ma signature sur un feuillet, l'air de rien.

Au moment de nous quitter, il me serra chaleureusement la main et me souhaita bonne chance pour l'avenir, professionnellement parlant. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, hésita quelques secondes et revint vers moi.

- Maître Hale... Rosalie. Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Oh non... Il avait pris cet air que je ne voulais pas voir. Ses yeux brillaient, une lueur d'espoir y était incrustée. Je fus assez sèche dans ma réponse.

- Je suis prise ce soir.

J'avais parlé vite, étonnée par ce revirement de situation.

- Demain soir alors ?

La lueur se fit plus intense dans ses yeux divinement sombres.

- Non plus. Et les autres soirs non plus, ajoutai-je avant de lui donner une autre chance de me donner un rencard. Cela ne m'intéresse pas, inutile d'insister !

Son visage devint froid et glacial et il s'en alla de mon bureau en claquant la porte, visiblement vexé de s'être fait rembarrer. Je m'affalai dans mon fauteuil, pas très sûre d'avoir eu raison de faire ça et de l'accabler de la sorte. Mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque et me faire jeter encore une fois. Plus jamais.

Sauf qu'il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, j'avais la réputation d'être une coriace mais lui c'était encore pire, il était d'une pugnacité sans nom. Durant les mois qui suivirent, nous nous retrouvions régulièrement à traiter des affaires l'un contre l'autre. Et à chacune de nos rencontres, il avait ce fameux sourire qui me faisait fondre de plaisir. Je me fustigeais de ne pas avoir accepté son invitation. Après tout, il m'avait sauvé la vie lors de l'affaire Crowley et nos entrevues se déroulaient toujours dans le respect total. Je pouvais même dire que Paul n'hésitait pas à m'apporter son aide dès que j'en avais besoin. J'avais le sentiment que c'était un homme bon et chaque jour je m'en voulais d'avoir joué les garces.

Il ne m'avait jamais plus demandé de sortir mais il avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient qui disait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Ces six derniers mois furent donc difficiles pour moi car plus je découvrais Paul, plus je regrettais de l'avoir rejeté, surtout qu'une forte amitié s'était créée entre nous.

Et un soir, après avoir passé une nouvelle journée ensemble sur une affaire de violence conjugale, je craquais et m'étalais sur la table, totalement épuisée.

- Bon je crois qu'on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués et si nous continuons, nous n'arriverons bientôt plus à rien. Affirma-t-il alors pour clôturer notre séance intense de travail.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, je sens que mon lit m'appelle de toutes ses forces. Plaisantai-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Une lueur malicieuse traversa rapidement ses prunelles.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air exténué. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Je savais que j'aurais dû dire non mais ce ne fût pas ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

- Oui je veux bien, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être en état de conduire.

Arrivés chez moi, j'hésitai un instant, puis finalement je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Tu veux monter boire un café ? Soufflai-je nerveusement en me triturant les doigts.

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Avoua-t-il en soupirant.

- Oh.

Et voilà, ne disait-on pas qu'on récoltait ce que l'on semait ? Mes pensées s'égarèrent et je me revis quelques années plus tôt face au Hummer d'Emmett, découvrant qu'il se faisait la Denali. Je serrai les poings, le cœur en miettes.

- Rose, si je monte dans ton appartement, je ne peux pas te promettre de rester un gentleman.

Hein ?

Il releva délicatement mon menton puis pris mon visage en coupe et me regarda tendrement. Tout mon corps s'électrifia à son toucher. Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

- Ça fait des mois que tu me fais craquer. Notre amitié est très importante pour moi. Je ne veux pas la gâcher sauf si toi, tu décides que tu veux plus. Je suis prêt à t'attendre mais je veux que ce soit toi qui prennes la décision. Je ne souhaite pas de nouveau me prendre une veste ! Et si je viens dans ton appartement je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me tenir loin de toi et ne pas te sauter dessus. Déclara-t-il l'air sérieux.

- Oh.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire d'autre. Sa voix suave et plus que sexy me faisait un tel effet que j'en frissonnais. Paul s'intéressait à moi. Réellement. Ses mains sur mon visage et la sincérité dans ses yeux me le prouvaient mais mon cœur n'arrivait pas à y croire. Je décidai de le laisser monter malgré son avertissement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je faisais ça mais après tout je savais me défendre et ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà rembarré des mecs autrefois. Je pense même qu'à la faculté de Princeton, on a dû me prendre plus d'une fois pour une lesbienne à force de me voir toujours seule et attifée comme un garçon manqué.

La tension était palpable alors que nous montions au deuxième étage de l'immeuble où je résidais. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et le trajet me parut long, vraiment très long. Juste après le premier étage, Paul glissa sa paume dans la mienne, une façon de me montrer qu'il n'avait pas plaisanté tout à l'heure. Ce geste me rassura et me fit chaud au cœur. Alors que j'insérai la clé dans la serrure, sa main me lâcha pour aller se nicher au creux de mes reins puis se faufila le long de ma colonne vertébrale, entre mes omoplates pour finir sur mes épaules. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec mes cheveux et sa tête se rapprocha de moi.

- Ouvre vite cette porte Rosalie... Murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille. Sa voix était impatiente et pleine de promesses.

J'essayais de ne pas me laisser décontenancer par toute la sexualité qu'il dégageait, par mon corps qui s'était tout à coup transformé en volcan en plein ébullition mais c'était difficile. J'ouvris la porte, presque fébrilement et pénétrai dans le salon la première pour allumer la lumière. Il me suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir dans le canapé et filai en cuisine pour faire du café. Il ne m'avait pas accompagnée et s'était sagement assis.

Je posai le plateau sur la table basse et le rejoignis. Il me remercia doucement avant de prendre un demi-sucre et de le plonger dans le liquide noir. Il le remua avec une cuillère, prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres après avoir soufflé légèrement dessus. Je suivais tous ses mouvements les uns après les autres, comme captivée par ce spectacle plus que sensuel.

- Rose, arrête ça ! On dirait que tu ne m'as jamais vu boire un café, s'amusa-t-il.

Je piquai un fard et enfouis mon nez dans ma tasse. Je me brûlai, comme une gourde et jurai presque alors que je reposai la tasse et m'essuyai maladroitement avec un mouchoir en papier. Il rit doucement et attrapa ma main, ce qui m'apaisa aussitôt.

- Calme-toi, Rosalie. Je ne vais pas te manger... Du moins, pas encore… Un demi-sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer et tous mes sens se mirent en alerte. Je devais le faire sortir de cette maison, je ne pourrais jamais assumer « ça ». Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais en amour et au reste ?

Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et m'attirer vers lui. Je me laissais aller tout contre son corps musclé à souhait, chaud et accueillant. Je me sentais bien contre lui, j'étais à l'aise et je semblais être parfaitement à ma place.

- Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmurai-je soudain.

-Nous ne faisons rien de mal, souffla-t-il, en plaçant ses mains à la cambrure de mes reins. Il me caressa doucement, ce qui m'apaisa.

- Mais tu en as envie.

- Pas toi ? Il essayait de sonder mes intentions tout en gardant le contact avec mon corps.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, me repris-je.

Il parut décontenancé par ma réponse et me défit de son étreinte pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je faillis tomber à la renverse en rencontrant ses prunelles assombries par l'envie. Il était tellement beau, de quoi je me plaignais ?

- As-tu déjà... ? Il hésitait à mettre des mots sur cette réalité.

- Jamais, avouai-je dans un souffle.

Il fallait que je sois franche avec lui. Après tout, il le saurait, inévitablement.

Il resta de marbre, sa bouche s'ouvrant béatement. Je n'avais qu'une envie à ce moment précis : poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, en une seule étreinte.

- Oh.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui ne savait plus quoi dire. J'avais peur de sa réaction et redoutais de me faire jeter, encore une fois. Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout afin le garder auprès de moi, pour ne pas le faire fuir.

Je posai ma main sur son visage, caressai sa joue avec mon pouce puis ses lèvres. Il soupira longuement avant d'attraper mon menton et de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux et sensuel, plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Je le laissai passer la barrière de mes lèvres afin que nos langues puissent se découvrir. Il resserra son emprise sur moi, émettant un petit grognement qui fit écho à un tiraillement dans mon bas-ventre. Je m'invitai sur ses genoux, me positionnant à califourchon sur lui. Il enserra ma taille et ses mains glissèrent rapidement sous mon chemisier, caressant ma peau sensible et avide de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, ce qui le fit sourire. Il relâcha mes lèvres et m'embrassa dans le cou puis derrière l'oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner.

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop habillée, Maître Hale. Comment vais-je pouvoir découvrir ce joli corps avec tous ces vêtements ? Sa voix était rauque et pleine de désir.

- Cela laissera plus de place à votre imagination, Maître Lahote, murmurai-je mutine.

- Où est ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il dans un grognement sourd qui ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation naissante dans le creux de mon ventre.

- Première à gauche dans le couloir, couinai-je lamentablement.

Il prit mes fesses en coupe, se leva et me déposa sur son épaule. Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre malgré mes protestations et les légers coups de poing dans son dos. Il rit et j'en fis de même. Il me posa sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de moi, tel un prédateur en quête d'un succulent dîner et commença à m'effeuiller tout en me dévorant la bouche.

Je fus rapidement nue face à son regard gourmand. Il caressa mon corps, faisant vibrer chaque partie de mon être comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Je n'étais plus que soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Puis il se fit plus entreprenant, ses paumes choyaient mes seins tandis que sa langue titillait mon intimité. La boule de feu au creux de mon ventre grossissait de plus en plus, laissant entrevoir le début de ma jouissance. Il délaissa alors ma poitrine et tandis que sa langue câlinait mon clitoris, il me pénétra avec deux de ses doigts. Il ne me fallut que quelques va-et-vient pour atteindre les sommets. Mon dos s'arqua et un orgasme puissant me foudroya littéralement. Je retombais sur le lit épuisée mais comblée, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je reviens dans un instant. Me souffla-t-il alors que je retrouvais à peine mes esprits, légèrement assoupie.

**POV Paul**

A mon retour des toilettes, Rose dormait d'un profond sommeil. Nous avions eu une journée de fous, l'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle. Je me déshabillai à mon tour et remontai le drap pour nous couvrir. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se pressa contre moi. Nos deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, emboîtés ainsi. Ce soir, elle m'avait offert ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé à un homme, j'étais fier qu'elle m'ait fait ce cadeau. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne prendrait pas peur demain face à mes propres envies. J'avais de nombreux projets pour elle…

- Bonne nuit ma belle. Murmurai-je avant de m'effondrer à mon tour.


	10. Undisclosed Desire

Un râteau ... presque parfait Contest !

Titre : Undisclosed Desire

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

oOo

oOo – oOo

oOo

**Undisclosed Desire**

Les mains crispées sur le volant, je regardai fixement la preuve que Bella n'avait pas rêvé ou halluciné lorsqu'elle était venue un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi à la boutique des Newton.

Elle était là, prouvant ainsi ses dires.

Enorme et monstrueuse. A l'image parfaite de son propriétaire.

Un éclair zébra le ciel juste au-dessus et la pluie tomba de plus en plus drue et incontrôlable. A l'image de mes battements cardiaques.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que j'essayais de m'exhorter au calme, sans grand succès.

Des bribes de notre première et dernière nuit ensemble revenaient lentement mais sûrement à la surface de ma mémoire. Il y avait près de cinq ans de ça.

Cinq ans que je croyais vivre en paix mais que son image me hantait.

Cinq ans que je les repoussais tous parce qu'ils lui ressemblaient trop ou qu'ils n'étaient pas assez lui.

Cinq ans que je le voyais quasiment tous les week-ends s'exhiber sur son foutu terrain de base-ball et qu'Alice collectionnait tous les magazines dans lesquels on parlait de lui.

_Le sportif le plus sexy du moment._

_L'homme le plus convoité de la sphère sportive américaine._

Le plus grand connard de tous les temps.

En fermant le magasin des Newton, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre. Je m'étais laissé guider par mon instinct, par cette peur mêlée d'excitation à mesure que les rues désertes défilaient. Comme toujours avec lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une maison dans laquelle il aurait pu se réfugier : celle de ses parents. Et il n'y avait qu'une maison qu'il aurait dû fuir comme la peste : la mienne.

Quel curieux tour le destin lui avait joué.

Lui, fils de bûcheron de génération en génération dont il avait hérité la carrure imposante, lui que les profs du collège puis du lycée n'arrêtaient de houspiller, lui qui se retrouvait toujours en colle le Samedi matin, lui qui n'avait rien à foutre des autres à part sa petite personne, avait d'abord été doté d'un don : c'était un foutu bon joueur de base-ball. Peu importe la vitesse. Peu importe l'angle que prenait la balle envoyée. Il la renvoyait toujours et partait toujours courir comme une flèche autour de la base.

Il s'entraînait depuis que nous étions tout petits. Avait toujours dit qu'un jour, il serait le plus grand joueur de base-ball de sa génération.

Il n'avait pas ménagé sa peine. Le Samedi matin, invariablement, il se trouvait en colle à l'école à faire ses devoirs ou des corvées ménagères. Le Samedi après-midi, il allait aider son père à couper les arbres sur les nouveaux chemins de randonnée tracés par la municipalité. Et le Dimanche était entièrement consacré au sport : footing le matin, entraînement l'après-midi. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, Emmett Mc Carty était toujours prêt à surpasser ses limites pour atteindre son objectif.

Un pli amer déforma ma bouche alors que je m'autorisai à prononcer son nom en pensée depuis des siècles.

Je connaissais toute sa vie. Parce que je l'avais suivie malgré moi pas à pas.

A l'école primaire, je lui donnais des coups de coude dans les côtes pour ne pas qu'il lève les yeux au-delà du livre posé sur la tranche en équilibre précaire entre nous afin de le dissuader de tout recopier sur moi.

Au collège, j'étais celle qu'on avait désignée pour lui donner des cours de Maths particuliers, de la cinquième à la troisième.

Au lycée, j'étais la pom-pom-girl qui scandait son nom sur les terrains de sport avec plus d'enthousiasme que je n'en éprouvais en réalité.

Il avait été une ombre. Un parasite avec lequel j'avais dû vivre tous les jours de ma vie depuis près de vingt ans.

Et maintenant, l'enfant prodige était de retour au bercail. Au bout de cinq années d'une paix que j'avais crue éternelle et méritée.

Un coup violent fut tout à coup frappé contre la vitre de ma vieille Chevrolet. Je sursautai, mon cœur ratant un battement, me maudissant d'être là, de penser encore malgré moi à lui alors que j'étais attendue ailleurs. Je me tournai, irritée, prête à envoyer balader l'homme qui se trouvait à ma fenêtre.

Sa corpulence bloqua les mots dans ma bouche. La portière qui s'ouvrit violemment après, me tétanisa.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me vis arrachée de ma voiture et trébucher jusqu'à la grande maison en bois que j'observais un instant plus tôt dont la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, illuminant le vestibule que je n'avais pas non plus oublié malgré les années.

Le t-shirt blanc et les cheveux trempés, je me pris violemment les pieds dans le tapis en velours de l'entrée et me rattrapai de justesse à une table basse posée contre le mur en dessous d'un miroir massif sur la quelle trônait une photo de Mc Carty sur un terrain de base-ball, souriant de toutes ses dents, son magnifique corps se détachant du ciel bleu et limpide.

_Magnifique… _J'avais encore la faiblesse de lui trouver un qualificatif élogieux.

Les lieux étaient pareils que dans mon souvenir les rares fois où j'étais entrée ici. La porte de droite donnait sur le salon et la salle à manger, celle de gauche, qui était éclairée, donnait sur la cuisine. L'escalier en face menait aux chambres et la sienne se trouvait au bout du couloir à gauche, en face d'une chambre qui était toujours restée vide depuis des années, celle de son frère aîné qui était mort alors que Mc Carty était tout petit. Le drame terrible et incommensurable de cette maison.

« Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. »

Sa voix, grave et profonde, m'arracha un violent frisson que je tentai de réprimer.

Un autre détail que je n'avais pas su oublier avec les années.

Je serrai mes poings pour me redonner contenance, n'osant affronter son regard bleu-gris que je sentais glisser sur moi.

Il avait toujours ce pouvoir mystérieux et magnétique. Mon corps tremblait toujours en sa présence. Ma gorge devenait toujours aussi sèche. Mon estomac se tordait toujours aussi violemment.

« Rosalie ?

_ Je t'ai toujours interdit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Mc Carty. Réussis-je à prononcer d'une voix irritée.

_ Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Et sans que je n'aie pu lui commander quoi que ce soit, mon corps lui obéit. Comme toujours. J'avais la désagréable impression de ne pas m'appartenir quand il me parlait ou me demandait quelque chose. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il commandait et j'exécutais, à mon corps défendant.

Je réussis à plonger mes yeux un instant dans les siens et mon estomac se noua en voyant qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Les traits accusés de son visage n'avaient rien perdu de leur grâce : la mâchoire forte et carrée, le nez droit et volontaire, la bouche large et sensuelle, les lèvres roses et pulpeuses et ses yeux… Ses yeux qui prirent peu à peu une teinte de gris orageux alors qu'un muscle de sa mâchoire tressautait quand ils se posèrent momentanément sur ma poitrine… moulée dans mon t-shirt blanc et transparent.

Je plaquai mes bras en travers de mes seins lui lançant un regard atomique, cachant mon soutien-gorge que j'avais eu la bêtise de choisir noir ce jour-là. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il enlevait sa veste à capuche aux couleurs des Mariners de Seattle et me la lançait.

Il portait un marcel blanc, délicieusement moulant que j'eus soudain envie d'arracher. Mes yeux voyagèrent sur les aplats de ses pectoraux, traçant un sillon imaginaire sur son ventre ferme et plat, s'arrêtant sur l'érection que déformait son jean.

Je reculai d'un pas et lâchai la veste, incapable de toucher quelque chose qui lui appartenait, impossible de sentir son odeur sur ma peau, ni de détourner mon regard.

Un drôle de rire sortit de sa gorge alors qu'une question insensée vint me hanter : pouvais-je avoir le même effet sur lui comme avant ? Ma seule présence suffisait-elle à attiser ses sens ?

J'avais 18 ans le jour où il était parti pour Seattle, comment les sensations avaient-elles pu rester aussi intactes ? Comment sa présence pouvait-elle avoir un effet aussi dévastateur sur moi ?

« Tu n'as pas changé. Me souffla-t-il de sa voix profonde qui me fit presque suffoquer.

_ Toi non plus.

_ Tu es toujours aussi sublime. »

Le silence s'installa alors que mes yeux voyageaient une nouvelle fois sur son ventre jusqu'à sa bouche, parcouraient les épaules larges et puissantes, les biceps et les avant-bras épais, les mains viriles et veineuses. Je n'osais encore me replonger dans ses yeux, de peur d'y découvrir quelque chose qui me terrasserait. Ses mots étaient déjà bien suffisants.

Lorsqu'Alice m'avait suggéré de partir après son départ, j'aurais dû l'écouter et aller m'installer à l'autre bout du pays.

J'avais toujours rêvé de luxe et de gloire. J'aurais pu fréquenter une très bonne école si seulement mes parents en avaient eu les moyens. En terminale, mon prof de Maths m'avait même poussée à me présenter aux tests d'entrée d'Harvard que j'avais réussis après avoir travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant des semaines.

Lorsque la lettre portant pour en-tête le cachet de la faculté était arrivée, je l'avais laissée sur mon bureau en évidence pendant une semaine sans oser l'ouvrir. Mes parents avaient respecté mon choix et compris mon appréhension. Tout un tas de possibilités s'était offert alors à moi. Je m'étais vue aller dans la plus prestigieuse université du monde, décrocher mon diplôme et travailler à Washington ou Los Angeles, avoir un super appartement, aidant mes parents à boucler les fins de mois. Je m'étais vue porter des vêtements de luxe, avoir un agenda surbooké, voyager à travers le monde, m'appeler le Professeur Rosalie Hale. Même encore, cette appellation sonnait merveilleusement à mon oreille.

Mais la réalité m'avait vite rattrapée. J'avais refusé catégoriquement que mes parents vendent ou mettent notre maison si chèrement acquise en hypothèque par pur égoïsme parce qu'ils voulaient que leur fille unique réussisse sa vie. J'avais vaguement pensé à une faculté plus près, incapable soudain de m'éloigner de cette bourgade que j'avais longtemps haïe, en grande partie à cause de lui.

Après le lycée, je m'étais donné un an pour réfléchir à mon avenir, donnant des cours particuliers aux élèves les plus récalcitrants de mon ancien prof de Maths qui s'était lamenté de m'avoir vu refuser Harvard malgré la bourse d'étude qu'il avait réussi à obtenir pour moi. J'avais travaillé en parallèle à la boutique des Newton.

Puis, il y eut Mike…

« Comment va Newton ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils en lui jetant un bref regard. Avait-il lu une fois de plus dans mes pensées ou voulait-il simplement se montrer poli ?

Ma relation avec Mike Newton n'était un secret pour personne, n'importe qui en ville aurait pu la lui apprendre.

Nous étions ensemble depuis près de quatre ans, maintenant, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, à commencer, force m'était de le reconnaître, par moi.

Je me rappelais avec précision le jour où je l'avais présenté officiellement à Edward, Bella, Alice et Jasper.

Alice avait recraché son jus d'orange qu'elle était en train de siroter. Edward avait haussé ses sourcils sans faire de commentaire. Jasper m'avait regardé comme si je venais de leur annoncer que je partais enseigner les Maths aux Martiens. Seule Bella avait eu le tact de me féliciter du bout des lèvres.

Qui aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille ? Rosalie Hale et Mike Newton. La fille pas trop moche au QI correct et l'idiot du village, enfermé dans sa salle consacrée aux mangas, qui pouvait tenir une conversation de plus de dix minutes si elle était consacrée au Japon ou à la chasse et la pêche.

Mais Mike était gentil. Il était prévenant. Il savait me faire rire. Il avait toujours été là pour moi à partir du moment où nous avions dû travailler ensemble à la boutique de ses parents.

Et le soir de la première victoire de Mc Carty chez les Mariners, je l'avais laissé m'embrasser sur le parking mal éclairé du _Bord de mer_, pendant que toute la ville agglutinée au bar devant le vieux poste de télévision, hurlait de joie et d'allégresse. Son baiser ne m'avait pas rebuté plus que ça. Il avait été tendre et timide, incapable de poser les mains sur moi, comme s'il avait douté de la réalité. J'avais doucement glissé mes bras autour de son cou, les yeux toujours ouverts pendant que ses lèvres jouaient avec les miennes et que ses tâches de son remplissaient mon champ de vision. Il m'avait tendrement enlacée et n'était pas allé plus loin ce soir-là.

« Mike va bien. Nous nous marions dans deux semaines. » Répliquai-je avec une grimace, incapable de lui sourire, que ce soit spontanément ou ironiquement.

Le muscle dans sa mâchoire tressauta une nouvelle fois et le gris de ses yeux se fit tout à coup beaucoup plus sombre.

Une étrange satisfaction s'empara de moi et je m'autorisai à m'appuyer contre le mur, jambes et bras croisés, le gardant toujours malgré tout dans mon champ de vision.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Dit-il.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu m'as bien compris. »

Ses poings se serrèrent comme s'il s'exhortait au calme alors qu'une sourde colère s'emparait de moi.

« De quel droit ? Aucun de nous ne t'a invité. Sifflai-je.

_ Un simple oubli de votre part, je présume. Ironisa-t-il.

_ Une volonté radicale. Tu crois quoi, Mc Carty ? Que tu peux partir t'éclater sur tes terrains de base-ball à travers le pays, sauter mannequins et actrices à tour de bras et revenir au grand galop parce que tu te rends compte que je ne ferai jamais ma vie avec toi ? Explosai-je. Je ne te dois rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Peu importe ton assiduité. Peu importe ton instance. Peu importe le nombre de tes coups de fil…

_ Auxquels tu n'as jamais répondu. Me coupa-t-il.

_ As-tu déjà eu la moindre importance pour moi pour que je t'accorde la moindre attention ? Je t'ai toujours détesté.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as accouru après la fermeture du magasin. Je n'ai encore reçu aucune visite pour le moment, même pas de ma sœur. Je savais que tu viendrais, alors je t'ai guettée. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ Apparemment tu as réponse à tout, pourquoi veux-tu que je te réponde ? Soufflai-je au bout d'un moment, blessée par ses mots qui m'atteignaient toujours de plein fouet.

_ Parce que tu voulais savoir s'il y avait toujours ce lien entre nous. Celui-là même que tu dois désespérément chercher auprès de Newton. Comment peux-tu l'épouser alors que tu es rattachée à un autre ?

_ Foutu prétentieux. Soufflai-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Prétentieux ? » Cria-t-il en se rapprochant subitement de moi.

Il se colla quasiment à moi, m'obligeant à lever la tête pour affronter son regard qui cassa quelque chose au plus profond de moi.

Le frisson s'était transformé en tremblement et me parcourait tout entière. Son odeur et sa force m'assaillirent. Je me sentis remonter le temps, un soir chaud et humide de juin. Et les larmes emplirent instantanément mes yeux.

« Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu as donné ta virginité ? M'asséna-t-il.

_ Non.

_ Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a donné ton premier orgasme ? Continua-t-il.

_ Non !

_ Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là ? »

Je le repoussai violemment à deux mains, le fusillant du regard, les mâchoires serrées.

C'était le soir du bal du lycée. Sans grande surprise, il avait été élu roi et à mon plus grand étonnement, j'avais été élue reine.

Je n'avais jamais été spécialement populaire, laissant volontiers la superficialité à Mallory et sa clique. J'étais plutôt du genre à faire des inconnues pour m'amuser et à lire pour tromper mon ennui. J'avais accepté d'être dans l'équipe des pom-pom-girls plus pour faire plaisir à Alice et ma mère et pour m'obliger à faire du sport que par envie et vocation. J'étais sortie avec quelques garçons, mais pas au point d'avoir une réputation de fille facile.

Ce soir-là, je portais une robe en satin blanc avec un dos nu et un décolleté suggestif que Bella et Alice avaient choisie pour moi. Ma coiffure n'était pas spécialement des plus sophistiquées, c'était plus un chignon vague.

Mike était avec Jessica Stanley et Mc Carty avec Mallory, à ce moment-là.

Mais je me rappellerai toujours de son regard quand il m'avait vue monter sur scène à ses côtés… un regard pénétrant et brûlant qui m'avait fait le regarder pour la première fois tel que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit, car malgré l'antipathie qu'il m'inspirait, il m'attirait irrémédiablement depuis toujours.

Comment nous étions-nous retrouvés dans sa voiture ?

Comment nous étions-nous retrouvés dans son lit ?

Je ne savais plus. Et je ne voulais pas me souvenir.

Mais de temps en temps, alors même que j'étais étendue dans les bras rassurants de Mike, la sensation de son corps contre le mien m'assaillait. Sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses mains sur mes seins. Lui me pénétrant.

Une langueur insoutenable me submergea. Le désir répandit sa lave brûlante et dévastatrice dans mes veines et je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas la même intensité que quand j'étais avec Mike. Elle était plus ancrée. Plus réelle. Plus fougueuse. Elle était ma perdition.

Comme le soir du bal du lycée, quand dans ses draps froissés, je lui avais murmuré que je l'aimais.

Comment avais-je pu lui dire ça ?

J'attrapai le devant de son marcel et le forçai brusquement à poser son front contre le mien, fermant les yeux pour rejeter toutes ces sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi, réveillant le rassurant mépris qu'il m'avait toujours inspiré jusque-là.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Mc Carty, soufflai-je. Je ne t'ai jamais appartenue et je ne t'appartiendrai jamais. Je suis venue te dire de repartir jouer avec tes midinettes. Je n'ai aucune envie de te croiser une nouvelle fois. J'aime Mike et je vais l'épouser dans deux semaines. Pour moi, tu n'existeras plus. Peu importe le nombre de championnats que tu remporteras. Peu importe pour quelle véritable raison tu es de retour. »

Je le repoussai et me dirigeai par je ne sais quel miracle vers la porte avant d'asséner le coup final en me retournant une dernière fois, affichant tout le mépris dont j'étais capable.

« Tu as toujours cru que je tomberai entre tes bras, les rumeurs ont toujours couru en ce sens et le désir brut que je vois en ce moment-même dans tes yeux ne peut pas t'aider à démentir. Eh bien, je te regarde, sans aucune envie de coller ta peau à la mienne et je vais retrouver celui que j'ai choisi. Reprends ta monstrueuse voiture et retourne chez les Mariners. Ta présence n'est pas souhaitée ici. »


	11. Boys and girls

**Un râteau… presque parfait Contest !**

**Titre: **Boys and girls

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr (enlevez les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**.**

**.**

**.**

L'uppercut du poing sur la joue de l'autre. Entendre les cris du professeur. Sentir la sueur de l'effort couler sur son corps aux muscles tendus. La rage et la chaleur qui montent. Un dernier coup qui mettrait fin à l'affrontement. Un seul et unique dont lui seul était capable.

Le gant rouge vif s'écrasa sur l'estomac de l'adversaire et celui-ci tomba à la renverse.

« Bravo mon grand ! Bravo ! »

Le sportif sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était le meilleur. Le boxeur sautilla jusqu'à sa serviette et s'arrosa avec sa bouteille d'eau.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors toutes les têtes féminines se tourner vers le gagnant qu'était l'étalon. Ce dernier retira son t-shirt trempé, dévoilant ses muscles saillants. Il sauta par-dessus les cordes du ring et, le sac sur l'épaule, se dirigea nonchalamment vers les douches de la salle de sport.

Jasper secoua la tête, la respiration laborieuse, et s'appuya sur le tableau de bord de son tapis de course. Sentir ses jambes forcer, la transpiration dans chacun des pores de sa peau… Il détestait ça. Tout comme la vitesse du tapis qui le rendait vulnérable. Cette vitesse qui ne faisait toujours qu'augmenter. Augmenter jusqu'à être au **MAXIMUM**.

Jasper plissa les yeux sur la grosse écriture rouge clignotant à tout va. Mais la sueur acide lui brouillait la vue derrière ses lunettes. Il baissa le regard vers ses jambes, tentant vainement de suivre le rythme effréné. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il pressa désespérément le bouton de la machine. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Jasper se vit alors assister à sa descente en enfer et alors que le tapis ne faisait qu'avancer, lui ne faisait que reculer. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ne perde le fil et se fasse projeter sur le côté.

Il entendit quelques cris s'élever dans la salle. Il ne sut simplement pas s'ils étaient signe de préoccupation ou de mécontentement. Jasper cligna des yeux et découvrit une dizaine de visages flous.

Il tâtonna autour de lui mais ne trouva pas son épaisse monture.

« Tenez. », lui dit une voix douce.

Il saisit la forme bleue soudainement apparu devant lui et remit les lunettes de ses mains tremblantes.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Jasper passa en tête toutes les parties de son corps. Son flanc droit le lançait terriblement.

« Oui, oui… Merci. », affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

Un murmure de soulagement s'éleva autour de lui. Mais les curieux persistaient à se presser autour de lui. Jasper tenta de se lever, mais il dû mordre sa langue pour ne pas crier de douleur, et fut ainsi partagé entre s'égosiller pour son flanc ou sa langue.

Une main fine et blanche se présenta devant lui. Sans oser lever la tête, honteux, Jasper soupira et accepta l'aide offerte.

« Le spectacle est fini. », annonça la voix mélodieuse.

Au son autoritaire de celle-ci, la foule se dispersa. Du moins, c'est ce que Jasper devina. Ses verres brisés n'étaient pas d'un grand secours. Il vit la silhouette se tourner vers lui.

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? », demanda à nouveau l'homme.

Jasper plissa les yeux, espérant voir son visage. Mais rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer était une ombre aussi grande que lui – chose rare – mais bien plus chargée en muscles. Ce qui était peu ardue, lorsque l'on considérait celle de Jasper proportionnelle à celle d'un fil de fer.

« Je vais bien, merci… »

Jasper tenta un sourire, puis commença à s'éloigner, les bras tendus.

« Hum… Vous auriez peut-être besoin d'aide ? »

Jasper n'eut pas besoin de sa vue pour deviner le sourire que devait afficher l'homme. Alors, continuant sa route :

« Je vous assure que je peux… »

Jasper sentit le tapis de course contre sa cheville et se balança vers l'avant. Et tandis qu'il se préparait à se voir aplatir sur le sol, deux bras forts le rattrapèrent de justesse.

« Je vais vous accompagner, ça serait plus prudent… »

Le ton de l'inconnu était sans appel.

« Montez…

-Désolé, mais je ne monte pas dans la voiture d'un inconnu. », déclara Jasper.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Partir seul pour rentrer chez lui, ou du moins tenter, revenait à lui dire de deviner les couleurs d'un tableau, un bandeau sur les yeux. Mais sa fierté lui criait de sauver le peu qui lui en restait. Il la voyait déjà partie au loin sur un radeau dans l'Hudson, un mouchoir blanc à la main.

L'étranger soupira.

« Vous pouvez monter, ne vous inquiétez pas… Je ne vous emmène pas pour vous violer ! De toute manière, vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre… »

Jasper sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et sa mâchoire se contracter. L'inconnu gloussa.

« Allez, montez. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir écraser comme une bestiole sur un pare-brise. »

Jasper grogna et avança sans demander son reste.

« Attention au… ! Trop tard… C'était le toit. »

« Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir aller chez le médecin ? »

Jasper secoua la tête. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était de ne surtout pas aller là-bas. Son docteur lui offrirait son « Monsieur Hale ! » qui voulait dire « Merci, vous me faites mon chiffre d'affaire ! ». Quant à son assurance, elle ne ferait que se lamenter.

« Mais vos lunettes ?

-J'en ai une autre paire, merci.

-Et votre tête ?

-J'ai de la glace. »

La voix soupira.

« Et ça ? »

Deux doigts s'appuyèrent voilement contre son flanc droit douloureux. Jasper geint de surprise.

« J'ai de la glace. », répéta-t-il, le souffle coupé.

« Je vous amène ça. »

Jasper entendit les pas s'éloigner sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussi tôt. Il sonda les murs autour de lui avec ses mains hésitantes et arriva tant bien que mal dans sa salle-de-bain.

Il passa les deux petits placards en revue, murmurant pour lui-même :

« Lunettes… Lunettes… Petites lunettes… Putain de lunettes… »

Quant Jasper mit enfin la main dessus, il sourit triomphalement et remplaça sa monture. Il cligna des yeux, redécouvrant une vision nette. Mais son reflet dans le miroir était moins glorieux. Son front annonçait une future bosse, même si elle était dissimulée par ses mèches blondes. Il souleva doucement son haut, dévoilant des côtes violacées. Jasper passa ses doigts dessus, et siffla de douleur.

« Hum… J'ai la glace ! Hum… », s'éleva la voix.

Jasper sortit de sa cachette et alla retrouver son invité surprise. Si tant est qu'il puisse être considéré comme tel.

A l'approche de Jasper, l'inconnu se retourna. Le blessé cligna des yeux. L'homme devant lui devait avoisiner la trentaine. Il avait les traits détendus et le teint pâle. Ses yeux verts se distinguaient de ce visage blafard, tout comme ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un cuivre éclatant. Jasper secoua la tête et s'empara du torchon rempli de glaçons.

« Merci,…

-Edward. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

-Edward. Je m'appelle Edward.

-Oh… »

Jasper posa la glace sur son front. Edward leva un sourcil, dans l'expectative.

« Moi, c'est Jasper, s'exclama-t-il alors. Désolé, j'avais pas… »

Le jeune homme offrit un sourire coupable.

« C'est rien… Le choc à la tête je suppose, rit Edward. Et les côtes ?

-C'est pas grand-chose…

-Tu permets ? »

Edward pointa le flanc douloureux du doigt. Sans attendre une quelconque permission, il souleva le t-shirt et effleura la blessure. Jasper cligna des yeux, mordant sa joue.

« C'est rien, vraiment… »

Cependant, Edward n'écoutait pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Jasper fronça le nez, essayant de capter un mot. Mais Edward était déjà loin, fouillant dans son sac.

« Il te faut mettre ça… »

Il lui tendit un tube de crème. Jasper regarda ce dernier suspicieusement.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis médecin, souffla Edward. Alors crois-moi, je sais ce qu'il te faut. »

Jasper prit la crème précautionneusement. Il pouvait dire être médecin, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il l'était.

« Demande à ta petite-amie de te l'appliquer. »

Edward lui adressa un clin d'œil. Jasper lui adressa un regard circonspect.

« Je n'ai pas de petite-amie… »

Edward rit. Pourquoi, Jasper l'ignorait.

« Je vais y aller…, se décida Edward en ramassant ses affaires.

-Oh… Et bien merci pour m'avoir ramené jusqu'ici… Désolé…

-C'est rien !

-Je vous… Je t'en dois une… »

Edward, sur le pas de la porte, se tourna en souriant. Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants, faisant vraisemblablement face à un dilemme intérieur.

« Que dirais-tu de venir boire quelques verres avec moi et des amis ce soir ? »

Déconcerté, Jasper cilla.

« Ça serait sympa, il y en a qui vont à la salle de sports. D'autres que… tu apprendrais à connaître ? »

Edward lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

« Hum…

-De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix, tu m'en dois une. Tu te rappelles ? »

Jasper se gratta la tête.

« Ouais…

-Génial… Alors, vingt-et-une heures au Harry's !

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose à faire ce soir… », murmura Jasper.

Mais Edward avait déjà sauté dans l'ascenseur.

Jasper pénétra dans le Harry's à vingt-deux heures passées. Le Harry's était un bar extrêmement en vogue, installé depuis seulement une année à New York. Il avait connu un succès qui ne s'amoindrissait pas avec le temps, grandement accueilli par la crème de New York. L'établissement entier était composé d'inox, en passant par les tables et les verres. Les seules lumières existantes étaient celles des hauts projecteurs, illuminant de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables. Le Harry's était à la fois un bar et une boîte. C'était un endroit tout à fait hors du temps et des concepts archaïques.

Du moins, c'était ce que Jasper avait lu sur internet. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas lu, c'était que le Harry's était tout à fait inaccessible et qu'il lui aurait fallu une carte avec les nombres de pas à faire pour pouvoir y accéder.

Et alors qu'il aurait pu y renoncer et rentrer chez lui, il avait été happé par le sourire de cet Edward. Ce sourire qui lui susurrait « Tu n'as pas le choix ».

Jasper remonta les lunettes sur son nez et chercha une touffe cuivrée. Mais il était impossible de repérer quelque couleur que ce soit avec ces faisceaux de lumière aveuglants. Il s'aventura dans la foule, zigzagant entre les tables hautes autour desquelles se collaient les différents groupes de clients.

Sans résultat, il se percha sur des marches menant à une porte en verre fumé. Jasper leva un sourcil.

_Un carré VIP pour une boîte VIP… Bien entendu._

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Les mains dans les poches, il reprit sa recherche avec peu d'espoir.

Mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus ! », lui cria-t-on à l'oreille.

Jasper tourna sa tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Edward.

Tout en lui transpirait l'insolence. De ses yeux malicieux, en passant par ses fossettes rieuses, jusqu'à son sourire nonchalant. Le parfait opposé de Jasper.

« Je me suis perdu en chemin…, répondit Jasper, se raclant la gorge.

-Quoi ?, s'écria Edward.

-Je me suis perdu ! »

Jasper détestait hurler, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix avec ce bruit assourdissant.

Edward se détacha de lui, le même sourire aux lèvres, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent tous deux les escaliers caméléons qui changeaient au fil de la lumière. Ils arrivèrent devant un homme encore plus grand qu'eux, dont la veste de costume menaçait d'exploser à tout moment sous la pression de ses biceps.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée, laissant passer Edward. Mais quand Jasper voulut passer le pas de la porte, de dernier vit une énorme masse s'abattre devant lui et l'empêchant de passer.

« Il est avec moi ! »

Edward frappa gentiment le bras du videur. Les yeux de celui-ci observèrent Jasper de haut en bas. Il leva un sourcil, et soupirant, abaissa son bras pour le laisser passer.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle privée, Jasper ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur l'humérus disproportionné qui avait menacé de l'envoyer à Long Island. Mais la vitre se referma, autant sur Cerbère que sur le bruit tonitruant. L'endroit où il se trouvait était bien plus petit que le reste du Harry's. Il était noyé dans une lumière rouge, offrant une intimité appréciée. La musique ne demeurait qu'un fond dans la pièce, et ce qui s'élevait le plus était le son des multiples voix.

Edward se dirigea vers une table au fond qui regroupait une dizaine de personnes.

« Tout le monde ! Je vous présente Jasper. Jasper, je te présente tout le monde… »

Dix paires d'yeux se levèrent vers Jasper d'un seul mouvement.

« Voici Emmett, Félix, Alec, Démétri et Jacob. Ils vont avec moi à la salle de sport. », expliqua Edward.

Il présenta à Jasper cinq grands gaillards, qui se levèrent pour lui serrer la main. Il zieuta sur leur carrure impressionnante, mais leur rendit leur sourire aimable.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Jasper !, déclara le brun aux yeux bleus, Emmett.

-De même. »

Jasper ne pouvait se détacher de son sourire gêné qui lui semblait son seul passeport acceptable pour passer l'étape des présentations. Edward le fit tourner légèrement sur sa droite.

« Et voici Seth, le petit-ami de Jacob, Victoria et Rosalie, Isabella…

-Bella, le coupa sèchement une petite brune.

-Bella, soupira Edward. Et Jane ! »

Edward présenta une jeune femme blonde et chétive. Jasper hocha la tête, sans se départir de son sourire. Il doutait à présent pouvoir même retourner à la normale.

Le reste du groupe fit un signe de la main unanime au jeune homme. Edward pressa Jasper près de Jane et s'assit avec lui.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Jasper voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, les joues douloureuses. Edward ne perdit pas de temps.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je t'amène la spécialité de la maison. Jane ? Tu peux tenir compagnie à Jasper ? »

Et il fut parti. Jasper jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à la jeune blonde. Celle-ci serra les lèvres et lui offrit un sourire contrit.

Elle avait un visage harmonieux, se rapprochant de celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, illuminé par des yeux bleus d'une pâleur effrayante. Ses cils étaient maquillés de noir et sa bouche fine d'un rouge carmin. Quant à sa chevelure lisse et légère, elle l'avait relevée en une demi-queue stricte. Son cou était barré d'un foulard sombre.

Elle était très jolie.

« Comment as-tu rencontrée Edward ? »

Jane souleva un sourcil impeccable, seule expression demeurant sur son visage froid.

« A... à la salle de sport… Je... »

Jane hocha la tête et porta son verre en inox aux lèvres, détournant le regard de Jasper. Celui-ci soupira.

Il y avait un an de cela qu'il avait rompu avec Leah. Ou du moins, qu'elle avait rompu avec lui. Et sa principale raison avait été très claire. Il n'était pas fait pour les femmes. Il ne comprenait pas toutes leurs attentes, avait du mal à répondre à leurs besoins et ramait pour rester accrocher au babillage nécessaire pour les séduire. Leah avait essayé de l'aider en le prenant sous son aile. Elle avait été patiente et avait réussi à devenir une des seules femmes pour lesquelles Jasper était prêt à faire des efforts. Il avait été doux et aimant en retour.

Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Malgré tout, cette Jane se distinguait par son détachement. Elle ne semblait rien espérer de lui. Ce qui aurait pu effrayer Jasper. Cela fut pourtant tout le contraire.

« Et toi ? Depuis quand le connais-tu ? », finit-il par dire.

Jane s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise avec flegme. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Tel un scientifique en observation.

« Depuis le lycée. »

Jasper opina. Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas fait cela, si ce n'est plus. Et Jane n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

« Alors le but c'est d'obtenir ce marché. Sinon, je peux dire adieu à ma place de directrice financière, tu comprends ? »

Jasper, désormais accoudé sur le bar, hocha la tête pour la énième fois. Oui, il comprenait. Il comprenait que Jane avait un don pour se lancer dans les tirades les plus longues qu'il n'avait jamais connues. Il comprenait que seul son inconscient était resté aux aguets pendant tout le temps qu'il était resté avec Jane. Il comprenait que son instinct de survie lui disait de courir loin d'ici, et vite, avant de tomber dans le coma. Et il comprenait aussi qu'Edward ne l'avait pas fait venir ici en toute innocence. Ce dernier ne cessait de leur jeter des coups d'œil, et Jasper ne doutait pas un seul instant de ce pourquoi il était présent. Il hésitait malgré tout entre deux possibilités : être le possible futur petit-copain de Jane, ou alors, être présenté en tant qu'offrande pour laisser respirer le reste du groupe. Et le pire était qu'il n'avait pas marché, mais couru.

Cependant, il restait. Il restait pour se prouver qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il le devait. Jane avait beau être soporifique, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était très attirante. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

« Et tout ce travail, ça ne t'occupe pas trop ? »

Jane fronça les sourcils, le regardant comme une entité inconnue sur Terre. Jasper se redressa et fit son possible pour reprendre une quelconque contenance.

« Je veux dire, tu n'as personne…

-Non, le coupa Jane.

-Ah… »

Jasper essaya un sourire, mais ses joues refusèrent de servir de passe-partout une nouvelle fois.

« Moi non plus, je…, tenta-t-il mollement.

-Ecoute Jasper. »

Jane posa ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune homme. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, effrayé. Effrayé par le fait qu'elle pouvait soit mettre tout de suite carte sur table et l'enchaîner dans son lit pour le reste de la nuit, soit décider qu'il était un terrible goujat et lui presser les bijoux de famille jusqu'à en être anesthésié. Et il ne pouvait décider quelle était la meilleure des solutions.

« C'est très… gentil, de ta part, de m'avoir écoutée toute la soirée, reprit-elle, désabusée. Et je vais être honnête avec toi. »

Jane laissa passer un silence

« Tu n'es pas du tout mon style. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée qu'on lui faisait la remarque.

« Et je doute que tu puisses être le style d'aucune fille ! », continua-t-elle.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche, outré. Il se serait bien contenté de la première phrase.

« Ne sois pas vexé, Jasper… Mais voyons… Nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sont pas les filles que tu… préfères… »

Jane offrit un sourire prudent à Jasper. Mais celui-ci avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle lui disait. Jane souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Voyons, Jasper ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas gay ! »

Il sentit sa mâchoire tomber à terre.

Il savait qu'il avait des difficultés avec les femmes. Et acceptait qu'on le lui reproche. Mais _ça_, personne ne le lui avait jamais dit.

« Allons… »

Jane lui frappa tendrement la cuisse.

« C'est pas grave, tu sais… Tu as le droit ! »

Jane se leva de sa chaise haute. Encore plus petite que lui, elle leva la tête et lui sourit obligeamment.

Alors qu'elle se détournait pour retourner vers ses amis, elle revint vers lui, semblant avoir oublié quelque chose.

« Et au fond, je crois qu'Edward ne t'a pas amené jusqu'ici pour mon petit plaisir personnel. »

Jane leva les sourcils et partit d'un pas vif.

Jasper resta abasourdi quelques minutes. Les râteaux, il connaissait. Il en avait déjà essuyé quelques un. Mais celui-ci, il s'en souviendrait.

Un râteau qu'il avait lui-même cherché, aux dires de Jane. Jasper repensa aux coups d'œil d'Edward tout au long de la soirée. Etait-il possible que… ?

« Hé ! Ça va ? »

Edward se présenta devant lui, tout sourire.

Jasper se demanda ce qu'avait voulu dire Jane quand elle avait mentionné Edward.

« Ouais, ouais… Merci. »

Jasper finit son verre d'une traite. _« Tu n'es pas fait pour les femmes, Jasper. »_, lui avait dit Leah. Voulait-elle lui faire passer un message ? Le même que celui que Jane avait clairement explicité ?

Il vit Edward s'asseoir du coin de l'œil. La nonchalance semblait être sa devise.

« Comment vont les blessures ? »

Le ton d'Edward se fit narquois.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que tout allait pour le mieux. Mais il la referma dès qu'il se concentra sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il semblait qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant son… accident. Jasper fouilla dans sa mémoire.

La salle de sport… le ring… le boxeur… Le boxeur.

Jasper cilla.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet Edward puisse être… Jasper n'arrivait pas à mettre le mot dessus. Son inconscient surgit, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

_Dis-le !_ _Ce n'est pas interdit ! _

Mais Jasper eut une pensée pour son père qui battait le pauvre Mike avec violence. Il ne le connaissait que de loin, mais le voyait tous les jours à son cours de littérature. Ils n'avaient tous deux que dix-sept ans à cette époque. Mais Mike ne s'écrasait jamais. Jamais. Et un jour il avait osé. Cependant, dans la petite ville de Jasper, au fin fond du Texas, ça ne passait pas. Et le père de Jasper n'avait pas été le seul à le rappeler à Mike.

« Jasper ? »

Le ton d'Edward fit légèrement inquiet. Jasper tourna son regard vers lui. Edward n'avait pas beaucoup bu, contrairement à la plupart des clients.

Ses yeux verts brillaient de sincérité.

_De si beaux yeux_, se dit Jasper.

_Il n'y a pas que ça…_, fit remarquer son inconscient.

Jasper secoua la tête.

« Merci pour la crème. »

Il sourit timidement.

Edward rit doucement.

« Je t'offre un verre ? », proposa-t-il avec concupiscence.

Jasper plissa les yeux. Jane était jolie. Edward était beau… très beau. Jane était assommante. Edward était captivant.

Mais Jane était une femme, et Edward un homme.

_Ton père est à l'autre bout du continent !_

« Mon père est à l'autre bout du continent…, murmura Jasper

-Pardon ? »

Jasper se ressaisit brusquement, se rappelant où il était. Puis il s'attarda sur le visage d'Edward qui rayonnait à la fois d'innocence et de désir.

« Je… Je disais que… »

Jasper souffla et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Tant que c'est toi qui me l'offre. »


	12. Le ballet des probabilités

Un râteau... presque parfait !

Titre : Le ballet des probabilités

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

J'étais en retard... de... dix minutes. Lui aussi.

J'étais rentrée du travail plus tard que d'habitude. Les heures supplémentaires avec Edward Cullen n'étaient pas vraiment des heures supplémentaires et mon après-midi était passé trop rapidement à mon goût.

Entendre Cullen commenter les ratios financiers de la compagnie n'était pas vraiment une corvée pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, il avait encore agrandit l'espace de mes fantasmes. Et pas uniquement les miens d'ailleurs.

Les assistantes de tous les directeurs des départements étaient présentes et je n'avais pas été la seule à me délecter. Cullen était bien l'os préféré de toutes ces chiennes. Je suis sûre qu'elles l'ont reniflé de loin et elles étaient toutes en chaleur aujourd'hui. Elle s'étaient toutes transformées en « presque » bombes sexuelles. On se serait cru à un défilé Victoria's Secret avec une fabuleuse exposition de soutiens-gorge en dentelle ou en soie, tous perlés, bien évidemment.

Si Kate avait vu ça, elle aurait bien ri.

Dans un délire purement fantasque, j'aurais pu improviser un shooting et, avec la complicité de Cullen, les parquer dans un coin de la salle de conférence. Elles auraient pu alors aboyer pour clarifier leurs intentions pendant que je les aurais prises en photo.

Thème du concours : « Aboie le plus fort possible pour gagner le droit de lécher Edward Cullen. »

Oui, ça aurait pu être sympa. Enfin, si Edward m'avait aidée. Mais bon, pourquoi ne pas lui pisser dessus aussi. _Misère…_ J'étais un peu comme elles finalement, sans l'effet galbé, plongeant et pigeonnant. Cullen restait Cullen, son costume trois pièces objet de mon fantasme aujourd'hui aussi.

Je regardai l'heure. Vingt minutes de retard pour moi et toujours autant pour lui. Quel garçon arrive à son second rencard avec minimum une vingtaine de minutes de retard ? Et bien, Alec visiblement. La ponctualité n'était pas son fort.

Je passai ma robe noire me pressant un peu. Je pensais à Alec et me demandais où il me conduirait ce soir. Il était vraiment gentil mais je savais que la barre était haute face à Edward. Il fallait que je sois raisonnable. Penser à Edward polluait mon cerveau. Les comparaisons ne tenaient jamais la route et mes rêves m'empêchaient de trouver le bonheur. Je devais m'en désintoxiquer et Alec était peut-être la clé dans la voie de ma guérison.

Nous avions dîné ensemble en début de semaine dans un petit restaurant assez intimiste. J'avais vraiment passé un bon moment. Nous avions beaucoup discuté et nous nous étions trouvés pas mal de points en commun. Pas de coucherie ni de baiser non plus, juste un dîner en bonne et due forme. Il n'avait rien tenté en fin de repas alors les choses en étaient restées là.

Je pense d'ailleurs que je n'aurais pas dit non. Alec était assez charmant ce soir-là. Et, mon temps de célibat était plus que long en ce moment. Il m'avait appelé le lendemain pour me proposer d'aller à un concert ensemble. J'avais accepté et nous étions le jour J.

J'adorais New York pour ses divers milieux culturels. Cette ville regorgeait de petites pépites en matière de scènes musicales. Kate et moi avions décrété que le samedi soir était notre plan découverte. Nous sillonnions New York pour découvrir de nouveaux talents et essayer les cosmopolitans du bar que nous fréquentions ces soirs-là. J'avais pour but de dénicher un homme potentiel sous son regard avisé.

C'est comme cela que j'avais « pêché » Alec. Il était avec des amis assis à la table à côté de la nôtre. Ils nous avaient invitées à se joindre à eux et j'avais vite sympathisé avec lui. Son physique plus que plaisant avait eu raison de moi. En fin de soirée, nous avions échangé nos numéros et il m'avait invitée à dîner tout simplement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Trente minutes de retard. Bon sang, m'avait-il posé un lapin ? Sur un coup de tête, je décidai alors de me changer et j'enfilai un pantalon slim noir et un débardeur blanc habillé. Irritée, je ne souhaitais plus faire d'efforts pour Alec. Nous nous connaissions à peine après tout !

Je pestais contre moi-même et je repris confiance en me disant qu'il avait certainement eu un contretemps. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il y avait une petite chance pour qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié, volontairement ou pas. Peut-être avait-il eu un accident ? Agressé par une folle furieuse ? Je chassai ces idées de ma tête. J'avais tellement été concentrée sur mon travail et sur Cullen aujourd'hui que j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau commençait à faire des trous dans ma tête.

_Grrr._

Kate ! Kate allait me détendre.

Au moment où j'allais appuyer sur la touche de présélection de mon portable, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée m'en empêcha. Je me levai pour ouvrir la porte à Alec, tout sourire prenant soin de cacher mon soulagement.

« Bienvenue Alec, rentre je t'en prie. »

Je le laissai franchir le seuil et il m'embrassa d'une bise sur la joue, légèrement essoufflé.

« Bonsoir Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé d'être si en retard mais j'ai dû rester plus tard au bureau. Une affaire à boucler. Je voulais me faire pardonner avec quelque chose mais je n'ai trouvé aucun fleuriste en route. »

Ce mec savait y faire. Mon humeur, devenue maussade quelques minutes auparavant, avait repris de sa légèreté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupée en t'attendant. » _Mensonge Bella._ « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci Bella. Peut-être que nous devrions y aller, il va y avoir du monde je pense. »

« D'accord, laisse-moi juste enfiler mes chaussures. »

Je me faufilai dans mon dressing pour mettre lesdites chaussures et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il était séduisant ce soir. _Merde._ Je le rejoignis et je sentis son regard remonter le long de mon corps. Il s'avança et me prit la main.

« Tu es superbe Bella, j'ai beaucoup de chance de te sortir une nouvelle fois et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour mon retard. Peux-tu m'excuser ? »

Je lui souris en hochant la tête lentement. Il me regardait dans les yeux. Puis, doucement il se pencha pour embrasser mon cou. Le geste était si tendre que je me laissais faire. Il remonta jusqu'à ma joue et une traînée agréable de sensation défila exactement là où ses lèvres m'avaient touchée.

« Merci Bella, je te promets de te faire passer une excellente soirée. Tu ne seras pas déçue. »

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressenti cela ?

Je lui souris en retour et nous avançâmes vers la porte de mon appartement. Sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je devenais presque euphorique à son toucher. Je le lâchai afin de verrouiller la porte et repris sa main machinalement.

Alors que nous sortions pour rejoindre sa voiture, je pensais à l'effet d'Alec sur moi quelques minutes auparavant. Mes hormones semblaient se déchaîner comme un coup d'éclair. Je ne comprenais rien. Je serai bien restée à l'appartement à ce moment-là. Il me laissait entrevoir une autre facette de sa personnalité. Il était protecteur et très avenant. Je regrettais finalement de ne pas avoir fait un peu plus d'effort pour lui ce soir.

« Je suis garé par là. » dit-il, me sortant instantanément de mes pensées.

Je suppose que pour les gens qui appréciaient les belles voitures celle-ci était un petit bijou et devait valoir son coffre à la banque. La ligne raffinée de la peinture mate de couleur noire laissait apparaître la valeur de celle-ci. Il la déverrouilla et les deux portes de chaque côté se levèrent dans un silence religieux.

« Viens, je vais t'aider à t'installer. Cette voiture est très basse mais elle est confortable. »

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au côté passager et prit ma main droite accompagnant son geste d'une caresse au-dessus de mes reins me permettant de m'asseoir correctement.

« Ça va ? Tu es bien installée ? »

Je lui hochai la tête timidement. Timidement ? Depuis quand étais-je timide et depuis quand Alec m'apparaissait comme un mystère tout entier ? On ne se connaissait pas vraiment mais il m'avait semblé si transparent les deux fois où je l'avais vu. Sa voiture m'éblouissait mais c'était surtout son contact que j'appréciais. Il était beaucoup plus tactile que la dernière fois. Je le regardai se déplacer et s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il me sourit et approcha ma main de ses lèvres tout en me regardant dans les yeux. La lueur que j'y vis me sembla si inconnue. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ses yeux bleus. Mais pourquoi j'étais passée à côté de ça la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?

Il me fit un petit sourire et lâcha ma main doucement, la reposant sur ma cuisse.

« On y va ? »

La tendresse de son regard envers moi était enivrante. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je restais muette.

Il appuya sur un bouton et le moteur se mit en marche. L'habitacle plongea doucement dans le noir et l'éclairage bleu du tableau de bord s'alluma. La lettre « L », signe de la marque la voiture, apparue au milieu de l'habitacle, entourant le bouton d'allumage de la voiture. Rien de trop criard mais le luxe était clairement affiché dans cette voiture. Ma chevy, garée non loin de la sienne, dépareillait complètement. Je la regardai un peu perplexe, comprenant soudainement la différence sociale qu'il y avait entre nous.

Je ne m'étais pas posée cette question. Et comme je ne pouvais pas répondre à toutes les interrogations qui se percutaient à cet instant dans ma tête, j'essayais de mettre tout ça de côté. Néanmoins, j'étais une analyste et mon job consistait à faire attention à tous les paramètres économiques, sociaux et culturels. Alors inconsciemment, j'analysais tout dans ma vie de tous les jours, à commencer par mon comportement et ceux des gens qui m'entouraient.

La voiture s'engagea dans la circulation et je laissais à Alec le soin de progresser dans le trafic intense de New York. Je ne savais pas où nous allions et il ne me donnait aucune information.

Alec sentait bon. Sa fragrance qui se répandait dans le véhicule était à la fois masculine et authentique. Alors qu'à notre premier rendez-vous il était habillé tout en noir, ce soir il avait opté pour une tenue assez décontractée. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et avait remonté les manches de sa chemise bleue ciel au niveau de ses coudes. Ses vêtements bien coupés ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils devaient être griffés.

Il me jeta quelques coups d'œil durant le trajet pensant peut-être que le silence était un signe de malaise mais j'avais laissé traîner une esquisse de sourire alors ce calme devait être tout aussi rassurant pour lui que pour moi. Je me laissais bercer par la conduite d'Alec. Il était soigneux dans ses gestes, aucun à-coup. Tout n'était que douceur, parfaitement à son image. En regardant les voitures à côté de nous, je m'imaginais un ballet où les danseurs évoluaient sur scène tout en nous frôlant sans jamais nous toucher. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Je venais de prendre un virage à cent quatre vingt degrés avec lui depuis le moment où il avait passé la porte de mon appartement. J'étais totalement sous son charme. Personne mis à part Cullen n'était arrivé à faire cela. Et Alec était en quelque sorte dans ma vie, Edward non. Enfin pas directement. Edward Cullen était juste un danseur, il me frôlait mais ne m'avait jamais percuté. Pas comme je l'aurais souhaité du moins.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Alec s'engagea dans une rue étroite. Il s'arrêta devant une immense porte et après quelques secondes, elle se leva, nous permettant d'accéder à un parking. Je le regardai ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que nous faisions là. Il tourna la tête vers moi et comprit mon besoin d'information.

« J'habite à deux pas, je loue un emplacement sécurisé ici et le pub dans lequel nous allons se trouve de l'autre côté de la rue. »

Je lui souris. Il semblait évident que nous communiquions facilement.

« Quoi ? » me dit-il.

« Rien. Allons-y. A quelle heure est-ce que cela commence ? »

« Le show débute à vingt et une heures trente. Mon frère possède ce pub. Il y aura du monde mais il nous a gardé deux places. »

Après s'être garé convenablement, il appuya sur un bouton et les portes de la voiture se levèrent. Assez déstabilisée comme cela face à ma subite attirance envers Alec, je n'attendis pas qu'il me sorte de la voiture. Il fallait que je garde les idées claires.

Je n'avais pas établi une sorte de plan pour savoir si oui ou non, je devais coucher avec lui à l'issue de ce second rendez-vous mais je me devais de rester lucide. Je ne me dévoilais pas facilement au sens propre comme au figuré. Je voulais avoir la conscience tranquille et savoir où je mettais les pieds. Ce processus commençait par la maîtrise de mon corps. Je savais qu'il me fallait un sacré degré de confort dans une relation pour avancer et je devais le faire à mon rythme. Mais qu'en était-il d'Alec ? Après tout, il avait décidé de nous amener près de son appartement, à deux pas plus précisément et, j'allais rencontrer son frère.

_Bordel._

Je voulais tout maîtriser et je me sentais comme attirée tout à coup. Je n'avais rien décidé de tout ça et pourtant je me sentais bien. Comble de tout, il avait en quelque sorte, tout l'attirail du prince charmant. Il n'allait pas me falloir longtemps pour craquer.

« Ça va Bella ? » Alec venait de voir mon trouble.

« Oui très bien. Je te suis. »

Il prit ma main et me guida. Nous longeâmes la rue et marchâmes sur le trottoir étroit, collés l'un à l'autre. Nous étions tellement proches qu'il dû finalement lâcher ma main pour me faire passer devant lui. Il frôla mon rein droit de sa main. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'arrêter pour qu'il me percute et me touche. Je soufflai doucement essayant d'évacuer mon excitation.

Nous arrivâmes devant une enseigne nommée « Absolute Pub ». La signalétique démontrait le caractère chic du bar mélangeant le vert bouteille et le noir mat de la façade. Alec passa devant moi, ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour me laisser le devancer le plus naturellement possible. Il était bien éduqué et cela n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose qui lui demandait beaucoup d'effort. Il nous engagea dans le couloir sinueux qui débouchait dans une entrée où un homme attendait, manifestement pour accueillir les clients.

« Salut Alec, ça va ? » Il se serrèrent la main d'une étreinte plus fraternelle qu'amicale.

« Hey. Ça va et toi ? Je te présente Bella. Bella, Felix mon frère. »

« Salut Bella, ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Salut Felix. » le saluai-je d'un petit bonjour en levant une main.

« Les autres sont là-bas, installez-vous, j'arrive. »

Je les fixai me demandant de qui ils parlaient. A priori, nous étions attendus. J'étais presque déçue car les autres personnes avec qui, nous allions partager cette soirée, seraient de nouveaux paramètres que j'allais devoir étudier. Mon cerveau devenait un foutoir sans nom.

Je suivis Alec qui nous guidait à l'intérieur du bar. Je fus un peu surprise en découvrant ce pub dont l'intérieur dénotait vraiment avec l'entrée. En effet, de nombreuses tables rondes étaient juchées les unes à côté des autres et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un bar familial.

L'ambiance décontractée était telle que je me détendis immédiatement en étudiant les lieux. Un rapide coup d'œil me permit de voir que les gens n'étaient pas guindés. Certains dansaient par côté. La scène, à gauche, était faiblement éclairée et attendait patiemment qu'un musicien ou qu'un groupe prenne place. Le comptoir, sur la droite, était immense. Aucun doute que lors de soirées, l'ambiance devait être au rendez-vous. Je me sentis immédiatement bien dans cet univers.

Alec attrapa ma main et nous nous faufilâmes entre les tables.

« Viens, ils doivent être là-bas. Je vais te présenter mes meilleurs amis. »

Je le suivis docilement. On en était vraiment à des présentations intimistes ? J'allais être comme une attraction et j'avais l'impression d'être dans la fosse aux lions. Je sentis mon appréhension monter d'un cran. Alors qu'Alec s'arrêta devant une table où deux hommes étaient assis dos à nous, j'entendis une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Elle était là aujourd'hui. Toujours aussi belle. Je voulais l'aborder mais elle est partie trop vite. »

Alec se retourna vers moi et me sourit gentiment. Je l'avais reconnu. Nous étions derrière Cullen qui continuait sa conversation avec son pote. Il avait quitté son costume et même de dos, j'aurais reconnu sa stature entre mille. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides et ébouriffés. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins soigné que lors de ces séminaires mais j'aimais immédiatement cette autre facette.

« Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Ce n'est pas uniquement physique, j'ai lu ses comptes-rendus et ses rapports sont très intuitifs. Cette fille a tout pour elle. Elle n'a pas… hé ! »

Alec venait de lui mettre un tacle taquin derrière la tête et Edward et son copain se retournèrent instantanément.

« … d'alliance. »

« Ed arrête avec elle et va lui parler une bonne fois pour toutes. » lui dit Alec.

Cullen sourit à Alec tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Puis, son regard dévia vers moi et il me dévisagea. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je me retrouvais avec Alec dans une soirée dont Cullen participait aussi.

_Ses meilleurs amis._

Involontairement, ma respiration fut hachurée. Je voulus déglutir mais la secousse dans ma poitrine m'en empêcha. Je baissai la tête furtivement et fermai les yeux discrètement afin de rétablir l'ordre dans mon organisme. Lors de ces précieuses secondes, j'entendis Alec prendre la parole, sa main pesant lourdement dans la mienne. Il me fit passer doucement devant lui et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. J'aurais très bien pu m'affaisser à cet instant-là. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait intrusion dans mon espace et qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

« Bella, je te présente Edward et Démétri mes meilleurs amis. Les gars, voici Bella. »

« Bonsoir. » leur dis-je faiblement sans regarder Cullen dans les yeux.

« Salut Bella, ravi de te rencontrer. » me dit Démétri. Il se leva et me fit la bise.

Je lui souris faiblement, toujours sous le choc.

_Impossible._

Sur une aire urbaine de plus de vingt deux millions d'habitants dont plus de huit millions trente trois mille sont des habitants de New-York, il fallait que je croise Edward un vendredi soir et qui plus est, un des meilleurs amis de mon rencard partie deux. J'avais vraiment la poisse. Mais non, ce n'était même pas de la poisse à ce stade, j'étais damnée. Oui voilà, c'était clairement ça.

Alec tira une chaise et je me retrouvai entre lui et Edward. Mes mains étaient de trop, ma posture était comme déglinguée. Je me sentais comme une marionnette, un de mes fils pouvant lâcher à tout moment. Edward ne s'était pas levé et n'avait pas pris la peine de me saluer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? » demanda Alec.

« Bière. » répondirent ses acolytes.

« Bella ? »

_Un alcool fort. Le plus fort du bar. Je veux juste ne plus arriver à parler, regarder. Je veux m'éteindre jusqu'à ce que tu me ramènes chez moi. _

« Bière, ça me va. »

« Ok. Je reviens. »

Dès qu'Alec s'éclipsa, Démétri m'interpella.

« Alors Bella, parle-nous de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, tes loisirs, tu vois… Alec ? »

Un sourire traversa son visage, vaguement amusé.

_C'était carrément un interrogatoire._

Je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de m'exprimer, tout devenait si difficile. La proximité de Cullen était pesante parce que ce gars était loin dans ma vie et il devenait, à cet instant, une variable que je ne pouvais pas écarter. Je m'autorisai alors à prendre une pincée d'air et je me mis à parler d'une traite. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se poser sur quelque chose de fixe. Même Démétri, qui me paraissait pourtant sympathique, était difficile à regarder.

« Je suis analyste financière dans une entreprise de Manhattan. J'écris pour une revue financière à mes heures perdues en tant que free-lance. Deuxième rencard pour Alec. Et toi ? »

Il se mit à rire comprenant que je n'avais pas envie d'en dire plus sur son ami et sur moi par la même occasion. Je choisis délibérément d'oublier Cullen. Peut-être que si je faisais mine qu'il n'existait pas, j'arriverai à garder mon sang froid.

« Je suis banquier d'affaires et Ed est consultant en finances. On s'est tous les trois rencontrés à Columbia… »

Oubliant un instant mes bonnes résolutions, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à Edward. Il m'ignorait complètement. Démétri partait lui dans ses souvenirs d'université mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

M'avait-il reconnu ? Évidemment, oui.

Depuis le temps que j'assistais à ses conférences et vu le nombre de fois où nos yeux s'étaient involontairement croisés, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Il aurait au moins pu être poli et ne pas faire comme si j'étais une inconnue.

Il me plaisait et j'étais terriblement troublée en le voyant. Mais lorsque nous étions dans le cadre professionnel, je devais rester opérationnelle. Cette situation était déjà délicate sachant l'attirance que j'avais pour lui. Je me gardais bien de le montrer à quiconque. Toutefois, j'étais intimement convaincue qu'il connaissait l'effet qu'il me faisait depuis tout ce temps.

Je n'avais jamais tenté de l'approcher pour plusieurs raisons. La première était évidement le manque d'intérêt que j'avais face à lui. La seconde raison était bien entendu le fait que je travaillais dans la société où il intervenait. Après tout, ma société l'employait en tant que consultant extérieur. Il était en quelque sorte là pour séduire chaque personne de son auditoire. Plus il amadouait de participants, plus il serait sollicité pour ses séminaires. Nous étions pour ainsi dire « ses appâts » du gain. C'était simplement stratégique.

Mais dans ce bar, nous étions hors cadre et il avait décidé de ne pas faire semblant et de ne me porter aucun intérêt.

_Il avait flashé sur une fille._

Alec m'apparaissait si fade à cet instant et Edward était beau ce soir. J'avais aperçu sa tenue décontractée et toutes les chiennes des chefs de département auraient vraiment été à l'affût ce soir. Elles lui auraient offert une ou plusieurs séances de pôle dance sur cette scène. Elles auraient eu au moins le don de me distraire de Cullen.

_Il avait flashé sur une fille._

Je devais donc me contenter d'Alec. Je me sentis infâme à cet instant-là d'avoir une pensée aussi abjecte. Même si ma tenue était en accord avec l'ambiance, je regrettais foncièrement ma petite robe noire. Mais, je n'avais définitivement aucune chance, robe près du corps ou pas.

_Putain, il avait flashé sur une nana !_

Cette phrase qui résonnait dans ma tête prenait alors tout son sens. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je me sentais si impuissante à ce moment-là. Je voulais me ressaisir mais c'était comme si mon cœur était un lac et que quelqu'un y avait jeté une pierre dedans. Le lac était devenu complètement desséché.

J'étais là, assise à cette table mais je n'entendais qu'un brouhaha autour de moi. Est-ce que j'en étais réellement au point où j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Je me suis toujours dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être seul mais non seulement il est célibataire mais il parle comme s'il était amoureux !

Mon corps n'arrivait pas à se détendre et je ne savais pas si cela était dû à sa proximité ou du fait que je me sentais rejetée. Je devenais mélancolique. J'avais l'impression que mon visage tombait, que le rictus de mes lèvres était si déformé que ma bouche fermée était tirée vers le bas. Quel pourcentage de femmes avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment au moins une fois ? Quinze pour cent ? Trente ? Soixante ?

Apparemment, il l'avait vue aujourd'hui.

Jane ? À tous les coups, c'était elle. Elle lui tournait autour mais elle était prise. Je savais qu'elle sortait avec Marcus mais elle aimait plaire et Cullen ne pouvait pas être insensible à son charme. Elle était blonde, grande et élancée. Les regards se tournaient vers elle dès qu'elle franchissait une porte.

A l'instar d'Alec à côté d'Edward, j'étais transparente par rapport à Jane. J'étais son inverse en réalité, brune, un mètre soixante huit, assez mince, des cheveux légèrement ondulés qui m'arrivaient aux épaules depuis peu. Une envie de changement récente m'avait poussé à les couper. Et si ce n'était pas Jane, quel pouvait être le pourcentage de femmes qu'il avait rencontrées aujourd'hui ?

Et, qui me dit que c'était au bureau. Merde, cela augmentait le taux ! Entre ses voisines, les filles qui partaient au travail en même temps que lui, l'épicerie qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter ou les restaurants... Je me sentais nauséeuse. La liste était trop longue et je me plaçais si loin dans l'énumération. Me sortant de mes pensées, Alec prit place à mes côtés, distribuant les bières à chacun.

« Alors Ed raconte. Qu'en est-il de la fameuse Isabella ? »

Je relevai la tête et dévisageai Alec. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil, signifiant qu'il voulait faire parler son ami. Figée quelques secondes, mon cerveau venait de faire un black out. Je serrai mes mains contre mon jean pour essayer de calculer le nombre d'Isabella qu'Edward Cullen aurait pu connaître. Je ne connaissais qu'Isabella Rossellini et elle ne devait sûrement pas être dans cette foutue liste.

J'attendais la réponse qui allait suivre parce que la faible chance, je dis bien la faible chance que ce soit moi, allait rendre ma respiration un peu plus inconfortable. Alors, je détournai mon regard pour fixer le chanteur qui venait de se mettre en place sur la scène. Il ajustait son micro et accordait machinalement sa guitare. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà préparée ? La voix d'Edward Cullen émettait le second son depuis mon arrivée et j'attendais plus impatiente que jamais.

« Et bien comme je disais à Dém, elle était là et elle était toujours aussi belle même si je regrette un peu qu'elle ait coupé ses cheveux. »

Je retiens le réflexe de toucher mes cheveux et je déglutis.

« Elle a pris une fois la parole aujourd'hui et, comme toujours elle m'a fasciné. Elle était d'une élégance dont elle seule, détient le secret. Vous auriez vu les autres filles, elle sortait vraiment du lot parce qu'autant elle était naturelle, autant les autres étaient aguicheuses et provocantes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se faisait des petites blagues à elle-même parce qu'elle semblait extrêmement amusée en regardant ses collègues féminines par moment. »

« Ed, t'es vraiment mordu. Tu ne parles pas d'elle comme un possible amusement non ? » lui dit Démétri.

« Non, elle ne pourrait pas être une distraction, elle pourrait être plus que ça... je pense. »

Je tournai mon regard vers lui et il regardait la scène. Il souriait. Il parlait de moi et il me le faisait comprendre. Isabella… Alec ne me connaissait que sous le diminutif de Bella.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose. Éloigner Edward de cette table et de ce pub parce qu'il me semblait que l'air y était infect. Je voulais prendre la parole et lui dévoiler ce que je ressentais, lui dire que mon admiration pour lui était égale à la sienne. Que moi aussi je le regardais, que je voulais faire des calculs toute la nuit avec lui, parler de chiffres, de probabilités. L'analyser lui et qu'il m'analyse moi. Mais, je l'écoutais patiemment parce que c'était comme s'il se déclarait à moi. J'étais tétanisée.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir Ed ? Depuis tout ce temps, t'imagines le temps que tu perds ? Elle ressent peut-être la même chose de son côté. » lui dit Alec.

Edward reprit la parole le regard vide.

« On est resté plus tard aujourd'hui et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air pressé alors je me suis dit que j'irais la voir après ma conférence. Finalement, je me suis découragé, par lâcheté sûrement, et au moment où j'ai repris confiance, elle avait quitté la salle de conférence. De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça. Je me serais ridiculisé. »

« Pourquoi ? » lui dis-je.

Mes mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit. J'avançai mes mains sur mes genoux, décalant mon corps vers le sien. Je voulais prendre sa main et le réconforter avec un petit geste mais rien ne serait anodin dans le regard d'Alec, alors je me contenais.

« Peut-être pas. » repris-je doucement.

Edward tourna ses yeux vers moi et me regarda différemment, comme si les autres ne comptaient pas, comme si l'angoisse qui s'était faufilée entre nous s'entrecroisait et comme si la donne était différente maintenant. Il se libérait et j'écoutais impuissante face à notre public.

« J'ai appris dans la soirée qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un récemment et je ne peux pas interférer. Il l'a rencontrée avant moi. On m'a dit que son ami était très attaché à elle et qu'il éprouvait déjà de forts sentiments envers elle. Je suis arrivé second dans cette course à laquelle je n'ai pas eu le temps de participer. »

« Lance-toi alors. » lui dis-je l'implorant de mes yeux embués de larmes, mon dernier mot presque coincé dans ma gorge.

Je le vis prendre une dernière fois sa respiration et il me dit sans me lâcher du regard.

« Non, je ne peux pas être dans cette compétition. »

Je fermai les yeux, comprenant que le sujet était clos. La larme qui coula le long de ma joue, témoigna de mon chagrin et je ne cachais pas à Edward cet élément de tristesse face à son refus.

Un légère mélodie commença et le chanteur entama les paroles d'une voix parfaitement rocailleuse. Mes tempes pulsaient dans ma tête tandis que ses derniers mots entamaient une répétition blessante.

« Hey ça va ? Tu as l'air loin. » Alec venait de se rapprocher de moi.

Bon sang, loin, oui j'étais loin. Je regardai la main qu'il venait de poser sur ma cuisse. Son toucher n'était pas celui que je voulais. Je n'étais pas honnête en restant là. Il fallait que je sorte.

« Je... Non... Pardon. Je pense que je ne vais pas rester. »

« Quoi ? Non Bella, reste. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je sens comme des vertiges. »

« Tu veux qu'on s'isole un peu ? On peut aller dans le bureau de mon frère quelques minutes, viens. »

Il se leva et me prit la main.

« Alec, je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Ramène-moi s'il te plaît ? »

Je regardai une dernière fois Edward, qui pour la première fois depuis que nous travaillions ensemble, me fit un petit sourire, légèrement crispé et gâché par la déception dans ses yeux. Je rentrai ce soir-là avec Alec, empêchant mes larmes de couler tout au long du trajet. Ce fut mon dernier rendez-vous avec lui.

La difficulté quand on sait qu'on pourrait être parfait pour quelqu'un, est de convaincre l'autre que tout pourrait être possible. Mes probabilités allaient attendre un petit peu d'être débattues avec Edward Cullen mais je gardais l'espoir que mon fantasme se transformerait en ballet, que mon danseur deviendrait mon chorégraphe et que nous composerions ensemble une danse intense et enivrante.


	13. I wish I knew how it would feel to be re

**Un râteau... presque parfait !**

_Titre: _I wish I knew how it would feel to be relaxed

_Disclaimer_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

_Reeds drifting on by_

_You know how I feel_

Je m'écroulai dans mon canapé, un verre de Volney à la main.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

Enfin.

Ma semaine était terminée. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, vendredi était signe de week-end. Je pourrais me délaisser pendant deux jours entiers.

Je bus une gorgée.

L'œnologie n'était pas ce qui était de plus répandue dans la ville de New York. Mais c'était une science européenne que j'avais exportée jusqu'à moi sans pour autant n'être jamais allée sur le continent. Un jour, j'en ferais le tour. Je me l'étais promis.

Venant du fin fond du Texas, on ne m'avait jamais inculqué l'ouverture d'esprit et les voyages. Et l'université m'avait seulement livré une éducation scolaire plus approfondie et plus prestigieuse. Le plus grand changement dans ma vie demeurait New York. J'avais débarqué, les œillères encore présentes, dans une ville loufoque alors que je ne connaissais rien de la vie et de ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir.

Je n'avais peut-être plus l'aspect d'une petite Texane, mais j'avais terriblement conscience de mon infériorité culturelle face aux new-yorkais. Il était difficile de rattraper le capital culturel de toute une vie en seulement deux ans.

J'augmentai le son et laissai Nina Simone me bercer. Je fermai les yeux. Je n'avais encore rien mangé et les deux autres verres de vin me montaient d'ores et déjà à la tête.

Soudainement, j'entendis un bruit sourd. Je fis papillonner mes yeux. Le son recommença. Je fusillai la porte d'entrée du regard et allai ouvrir comme une furie. Mais personne.

Je sentais les muscles de ma nuque se tendre.

Je refermai.

Le vacarme se fit à nouveau entendre. Je regardai dans tout l'appartement. De nouveau dans le salon, j'avais les oreilles aux aguets. Mais le bruit semblait avoir cessé.

Je soupirai. Peut-être mon esprit enivré me jouait-il un tour. Je m'apprêtai à m'assoir mais la pétarade se manifesta à nouveau, encore plus forte.

Je tournai sur moi-même, en alerte. Au lieu de quoi, j'atterris sur le sol. Heureusement, mes réflexes ne semblaient pas encore m'avoir abandonnée, contrairement à mon équilibre.

J'entendis alors le bruit pour la quatrième fois. Je plissai les yeux et approchai ma joue du parquet. Les coups recommencèrent.

Je grognai.

Saleté de voisin.

Je frappai mon poing sur le bois du parterre. Personne ne m'avait encore interrompue dans mon rituel de détente. Enfin si, lui.

Débarqué la semaine dernière, il avait complètement bousculé mon dimanche soir. Mon Chably était passé à la trappe tout comme Nina Simone. Cet Edward avait emménagé sans que ni moi ni mon voisin Jasper ne soyons prévenus. J'avais cru à un cambriolage ou à un squatte – malgré qu'il soit entré avec les clefs, certes. J'avais traîné Jasper jusqu'au nouvel arrivant. C'était là que nous avions appris la venue de Mr Bronzé-parce-que-je-reviens-de-Tahiti, comme m'avait expliqué Jasper plus tard. Dans le milieu de la vingtaine, tout comme moi, je ne doutais pas qu'il soit de ces flemmards financés par papa et maman.

Un nouveau fracas me ramena à la réalité, accompagné d'un cri. Mais je ne distinguai aucun de ses mots à travers le parquet. Et le vin ne devait pas aider.

Je me relevai péniblement et attrapai mon verre de vin. Je le finis cul-sec.

Ce nouveau voisin me mettait en boule dès que je le croisais. Une fois devant les boîtes aux lettres avait suffi à étayer cette thèse. Il avait pris mon courrier sans aucune raison et cela m'avait mise en rogne. J'avais dû lui arracher des mains et était partie au bureau dans un état impossible.

On frappa avec fracas. Cette fois-ci, cela venait de la porte.

Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci, lissant mon chemisier au passage. J'ouvris la porte sur un Edward à la mâchoire contractée, les cheveux encore plus en pétard que ce à quoi il était accoutumé et la chemise grande ouverte.

Je levai un sourcil. Nous n'étions plus dans la grande ville de New York, un soir d'automne. Mais désormais à l'île idyllique de Tahiti en pleine après-midi pour aller surfer.

« Oui », articulai-je, dans un état second.

Je levai le menton, tentant de cacher mon état de gaieté.

« Ca fait une heure que je tape, ragea-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je ne dirais pas une heure, pointai-je. A-vrai-dire… »

Edward ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il me regarda à nouveau, il semblait beaucoup plus serein. Des fleurs autour du coup auraient parfaitement complété le tableau.

« Ecoute, reprit-il, presque souriant. Malheureusement pour nous, les murs sont très fins ici. A tel point que j'entends Nina Simone chanter comme si elle était chez moi… Or, je ne suis pas un très grand fan de Nina Simone.

-Alors tu as raté ta vie. », marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Mais Edward ne sembla pas entendre ma réflexion. Du moins, il n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Donc, serait-il possible que tu entrevois la possibilité de baisser le son ? S'il te plaît ? »

Son ton diplomatique me vexa. J'avais le sentiment d'être une enfant capricieuse.

Je hochai la tête, regardant le plafond.

« Merci Rose. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qui t'a dit de m'appeler comme ça ?

-Et bien… Jasper t'appelle comme ça, alors… »

Il était déstabilisé et mal-à-l'aise. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Je savais que je pouvais être un peu agressive parfois. Et cela rebutait certains. Jasper n'en avait jamais pris ombrage. Mais Jasper était Jasper.

« Que… que dirais-tu de rentrer pour boire un verre ?, proposai-je maladroitement. Histoire de me faire pardonner. », me justifiai-je.

Edward regarda derrière lui puis revint vers moi. Il m'évalua du regard et finit par hocher la tête.

« OK. »

Je souris, repentante. Je m'écartai de l'entrée et l'invitai à rentrer. Refermant derrière lui, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Edward stoppa à l'entrée de celle-ci et regarda autour de lui. Son regard se fixa sur la chaîne stéréo.

« La musique, c'est vrai. », me rappelai-je à voix haute.

J'allai diminuer le son et ramassai au passage mon verre pour le ramener à l'évier. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos tout au long de mon aller-retour.

« Du vin, ça te va ? »

Je me tournai vers lui, le sourcil levé. Edward fit la moue.

« Téquila alors? Ou Whisky ? J'ai aussi du Gin, du Rhum ou du…

-Du bon rhum ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Alors un verre de rhum, m'dame. »

Il avait le visage amusé.

« Quoi ?, demandai-je en lui servant un verre.

-Rien… Je ne t'imaginais pas avec tant de… ressources, disons. »

Je haussai les épaules et lui tendis son verre.

« Le Texas n'est pas comme New York, remarquai-je, plus moi-même que pour lui.

-Merci… Tu viens du Texas ?

-Ouais. Je suis née là-bas. »

Je me servis un autre verre de Volney, coupable. Je ne buvais pas autant d'habitude. Un verre me suffisait d'habitude. Deux étaient occasionnels. Trois, je n'avais encore jamais fait.

Je me retournai vers mon invité et fis signe de trinquer. Puis je portais mon breuvage aux lèvres. Edward semblait dans l'expectative.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec le rhum ?, me préoccupai-je.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. », rit-il.

Il but le verre en une gorgée. Je levai les sourcils. Mon rhum était de ceux qu'on sirotait… Mais bon, cela ne se faisait certainement pas à _Tahiti_.

« Et le Texas, alors ?, reprit-il. Comment est-ce par rapport à ici ?

-Sec*, dans tous les sens du terme. »

Il rit.

« Dry county*, c'est ça ? »

Je hochai vivement la tête, la bouche pleine.

« D'où l'alcool à profusion… »

Il adopta une mine moqueuse.

« Je te sers encore ? », proposai-je pour changer de sujet.

Edward regarda l'horloge suspendue au mur. Il semblait hésiter.

Je me rembrunis, et réalisai qu'il avait peut-être autre chose à faire. Après tout, moi aussi. Ce soir, comme les deux suivants, devait être destinés à ma détente. Et cela n'allait certainement pas se produire si Edward restait ici.

« Mais tu as peut-être quelque chose à faire après tout. »

Je me détournai de lui. J'avalai la dernière goutte de mon verre et commençai à ranger les bouteilles d'alcool. Mais en tendant le bras pour ouvrir le placard, je sentis un terrible élancement dans la nuque et le dos. Prise de court, je criai de douleur et lâchai la bouteille de rhum. Celle-ci se fracassa contre le sol et éclata en mille morceaux.

« Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Edward se précipita vers moi. Je laissai échapper un râle. A cause de cette douleur lancinante, mais aussi pour le mécontentement que je ressentais vis-à-vis du verre brisé sur le sol et l'exaspération face à la mauvaise habitude qu'avait pris mon voisin.

« Rose ? Rose ! », m'appela à nouveau Edward.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me pris alors à geindre de douleur.

« Je vois…, soupira-t-il. Viens. »

Edward me poussa vers la sortie de la cuisine.

« Il faut ramasser le verre !, m'écriai-je.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit la priorité… »

Edward me fit doucement asseoir sur le canapé, non sans difficulté. Les effets de l'alcool se faisaient de plus en plus présent.

Il se plaça à côté de moi. Sa chemise était toujours ouverte. Je ne l'avais auparavant pas remarqué, mais il avait un torse bien bâti. Je me concentrai sur ses biceps qui se soulevaient au fil de ses respirations. Je découvris une dent de requin pendue à une ficelle en cuire. Cela ramena à moi des souvenirs de sauveteurs de séries télévisées que je regardais en cachette, adolescente.

« Montre-moi où est-ce que tu as mal. », me pria Edward.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était tellement bronzé, contrairement au reste des hommes de Manhattan. Il me rappelait le soleil dont je rêvais pour mes futures vacances. Un projet en suspens depuis des lustres.

« Rose ? »

Il y encore quelques instants, j'étais agacée par cette manie qu'il avait prise. Mais le vin annihilait tout.

J'ouvris la bouche difficilement.

« Là. »

Je pointai ma nuque du doigt. Edward hocha la tête.

« On m'a enseigné une technique de massage en Thaïlande. Je peux ?

-Tu es allé en Thaïlande ?

-Oui. »

Il sourit et tendit les mains vers mon cou. Je me mis dos à lui.

Il pressa ses paumes contre ma peau et entreprit des mouvements circulaires. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

« C'est agréable ?

-Tu n'imagines pas », avouai-je en soupirant.

Il rit.

« Tu es vraiment tendue…, remarqua-t-il.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Tu es avocate, c'est ça ?

-Oui… »

Je ne prêtais plus réellement attention à ce qu'il me disait. Je n'étais pas en état de débattre. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était ses mains qui détendaient peu à peu mes muscles.

« J'ai mal ici, aussi… »

Je montrai mon dos timidement. Je le sentis sourire derrière moi.

« Très bien… », murmura Edward.

Il fit descendre ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je ne sais combien de temps passa. Mais arriva un moment où je me sentis comme de la patte-à-modeler entre ses doigts. Edward s'était quelque peu rapproché. J'avais à présent envie de me reposer contre lui.

« Tu peux te détendre… », susurra-t-il près de mon oreille.

Alors, les yeux fermés, je me laissais aller.

J'étendis mon dos sur son torse. Edward continua à masser, mais il se pencha en avant, déposant son souffle contre mon cou. Et je ne dis rien.

C'était la première fois en plusieurs années que je me sentais véritablement relaxée et apaisée. Alors je voulais en profiter. Et mon cerveau embrumé m'y aidait.

Edward déposa un baiser furtif sur ma nuque. Ses mains montèrent le long de mon dos. Puis il m'embrassa à nouveau. Et je me sentais de mieux en mieux. Je finis donc par reposer ma tête sur son épaule.

Edward continua à me livrer une série de baisers légers, remontant de plus en plus haut. Il finit par arriver jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je cillai et fixai ses yeux verts.

Il était si rafraîchissant, contrairement à moi. C'était mon premier vendredi soir de repos… De plus, je n'avais pas embrassé un homme depuis des mois. Des mois de frustrations autant sexuelles que professionnelles accumulées.

Je tendis donc mes lèvres vers lui, et il s'en empara. Ce fut d'abord doux, innocent. Mais je voulais plus. J'en avais besoin.

Je passai le bout de la langue contre ses lèvres. Edward m'y donna accès et nous nous engageâmes dans une danse plus sensuelle. Je me tournai complètement et me collai à lui. Edward teint une main sur ma nuque et glissa l'autre vers mes fesses, les serrant sans ménagement. Mais je m'en moquai.

J'enserrai ses cheveux désordonnés dans une main tandis que je griffai son dos.

Tout cela n'était pas suffisant. Mais nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Ma chambre est au bout du couloir… Tu viens ? », murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête vivement. Je me levai et l'entraînai dans le couloir, accrochant sa chemise. Une fois arrivés, je le plaquai contre la porte. Edward passa les mains sous ma jupe et prit mes fesses en coupe. Je me frottai délibérément à lui. D'une manière assoiffée, j'examinai son torse musclé sans jamais me détacher de ses lèvres.

Edward se libéra de notre baiser pour se porter sur le reste de mon visage. Il fit glisser son nez contre ma mâchoire puis sur mon cou. Doucement. Trop doucement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il avait le don de m'exaspérer, même dans ce genre de situation.

Je vouai alors mon dévolu sur une de ses oreilles, embrassant et mordant à la fois. Edward grogna et se mit à me pousser vers mon lit. Enfin.

Je butai contre le sommier et tombai à la renverse. Edward me suivit, s'allongeant sur moi. Il déboutonna ma chemise et prit mes seins dans ses mains malgré le soutien-gorge. Je gémis. Il se mit ensuite à embrasser la peau nue de ma poitrine, tandis que je m'agrippai à sa chevelure et me collai à son entre-jambe. Ce à quoi il répondit par un mouvement de rein.

Quelque chose résonna dans l'appartement.

Je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur la chemise d'Edward dont il fallait absolument que je me débarrasse.

Mais le bruit recommença.

Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai la tête vers le couloir. Edward ne semblait lui ne rien avoir remarqué.

Cependant, le fracas retentit une troisième fois, plus fort. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

Je soupirai et repoussai Edward.

« Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Quoi ? »

Il releva la tête, les joues rosies et les cheveux dans un état impossible.

« Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, répétai-je. Je vais voir ce que c'est. Sûrement Jasper. »

Je me libérai d'Edward qui se mit sur le côté. Arrivée à la porte de la chambre, je me tournai vers lui.

« Tu ne bouges pas, compris ?

-Tu peux te détendre, Rose. Je reste ici. »

Edward m'offrit un sourire aguicheur.

Je passai outre et refermai sur lui. J'allai ensuite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sur laquelle Jasper semblait s'acharner comme un fou. J'ouvris, furax.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », criai-je, levant la tête pour affronter mon voisin.

Au lieu de quoi, je découvris le plafond de l'immeuble.

« Excusez-moi… », fit une petite voix.

Je baissai la tête.

Devant moi se trouvait une jeune femme brune, bien plus petite que moi et bien plus maigre. Elle avait de grands yeux marron et une peau extrêmement pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Tout mon corps était en émoi et je n'avais pas le temps de badiner. De plus, le vin avait encore le don de me décomplexer complètement.

« Euh… Je suis Bella… Hum… Et… », balbutia-t-elle.

Elle fixait mon décolleté exhibé. Je refermai ma chemise d'une main.

« Oui ?, continuai-je.

-Je me demandais si vous saviez où était Edward ? », demanda-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi timide.

Je plissai les yeux.

« Il est monté tout à l'heure, reprit-elle. Pour vous demander de… de baisser le son. »

Bella sourit, gênée.

« Mais depuis, il n'est pas redescendu et je commence à m'inquiéter… Peut-être vous a-t-il dit où il est allé ? »

Elle fit papillonner ses cils. Elle devait avoir vingt ans, pas plus.

« C'est notre premier rendez-vous, vous comprenez, laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Premier rendez-vous ? »

Je lui fis écho, sans réfléchir. Tous les effets de l'alcool et de l'adrénaline redescendirent d'un seul coup.

Bella hocha la tête, enthousiaste.

« Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar la semaine dernière. On a… on a eu le coup de foudre. »

Je levai un sourcil, peu convaincue. Edward ne semblait pas du même avis que la jeune fleur bleue.

« Eh bien, hum… Je suis désolée, mais il ne m'a pas dit où il allait. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Oh, très bien… Merci quand même. », fit-elle penaude.

Je lui offris un sourire contrit.

« Bonne soirée !, me souhaita-t-elle en tournant le dos, fixant mon décolleté au passage.

-Vous de même. », marmonnai-je.

Je refermai la porte doucement, et soufflai par les narines. Tous les bienfaits du massage et de Mr Tournante disparurent et ma nuque se tendit à nouveau.

Je resserrai mon chemisier autour de moi encore plus fort. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris, Edward était toujours allongé. Il s'était appuyé nonchalamment sur son coude et tenait sa tête avec une main. Il m'offrit un sourire enjôleur et me tendit la main.

J'allai jusqu'à lui, m'arrêtant à la limite du lit. Il s'assit face à moi et commença à malaxer mon fessier.

« Jasper t'en a pris du temps… J'ai cru que je devrais partir à ta recherche… », murmura-t-il, charmeur.

Edward porta une main à mon décolleté et desserra mon emprise sur ma chemise. Puis il caressa légèrement ma poitrine.

« Eh bien, il faut croire que pour certains, c'est déjà fait. »

Mon ton était sec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Jasper veut se joindre à nous ? »

Edward rit insolemment.

« Oh, pour un coup de foudre, que ne serait-on pas prêt à faire ? »

Il leva la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Aller, viens… »

Edward voulut m'entraîner dans le lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il continuait à s'affairer. Il sembla excité par notre position. Du moins, c'était ce que son pantalon tendu me disait.

« Quand on y réfléchit c'est vrai. »

Je haussai les épaules. Edward, lui, n'écoutait plus.

« Une rencontre dans un bar… Le coup de foudre… », continuai-je.

Je descendis innocemment une main jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« Alors, quand au premier rendez-vous, votre âme sœur se barre chez la voisine, ça a de quoi être rageant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Edward se stoppa net. Puis il releva lentement le regard vers moi. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'exprimer. Je saisis ses bijoux de famille dans mon poing et serrai assez fort pour qu'il ressente ce que pourrait être la castration. Il haleta.

« Pauvre petite Bella qui attend son prince charmant ! Dis-moi, les doubles rendez-vous, ça fait quoi ? J'ai jamais essayé ! »

Je raffermis ma prise. Je distinguai soudainement toutes les couleurs de son visages disparaître.

« Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que la demoiselle ne se doute pas un instant que ce beau jeune homme est en train de baiser la voisine du dessus ! », rageai-je.

Je le libérai et me dégageai vivement.

« Je pense, avec raison, que tu connais la suite de la soirée, Casanova !, m'écriai-je.

- Rose…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, soutenant son paquet pour cette dure épreuve.

- Quoi ? Tu allais me le dire ? Remarque, ça aurait été le mieux ! Au moins, je me serais faite baisée et en plus de ça j'aurais pu réduire ta queue en cendre ! Double bénef ! Tu m'appelleras pour mes prochains investissements ! »

Je pointai la porte d'entrée du doigt.

« Tu connais la sortie ! »

Edward, les yeux hors des orbites, se leva prestement. Il s'éloigna de moi le feu aux fesses.

« Ravie que ton cul fonctionne encore ! Parce que pour ce qui est de tes couilles, leur résilience au choc reste encore à prouver !

-Complètement bargeot…, » marmonna Edward sur le pas de la porte.

Je me ruai sur celle-ci.

« Au fait, moi c'est Mademoiselle Hale, mon cher ! On est à New York ici ! »

Edward et moi nous jaugeâmes du regard une dernière fois. La haine transpirait de chacun de nos pores.

« J'espère que Bella aime les amourettes bien bleues ! Puisque ce soir, elle va être servie ! »

Je claquai la porte brutalement.

Saleté de voisin.

*Dry county : aux Etats-Unis, chaque état a ses propres règles en ce qui concerne l'alcool et sa vente. Le Texas fait partie de ceux dont beaucoup de villes sont dry, c'est-à-dire que la vente de boissons alcoolisées est interdite. Rassurez-vous, certaines villes sont «moist » : autorisation de vente pour certaines occasions et beaucoup de règles quant à son utilisation. Ce qui n'est pas le cas dans les « wet », où il n'y a aucune limite particulière, comme nous en France.


	14. Des râteaux et une pelle

**Un râteau ... presque parfait !**  
**Titre : Des râteaux et une pelle.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**  
**damn-addict-lemon . forumgratu it . fr sur lequel se feront les votes !**  
**Concours du 08/07/2013 au 08/09/2013**  
**Votes du : 09/09/2013 au 15/09/2013**  
**Résultats : 16/09/2013**

PDV Paul

En cette belle journée printanière et ensoleillée –si si ça existe à Forks- je me sens l'âme d'un séducteur. Bon ok, pas tout à fait, mais disons que j'ai certaines envies, certains besoins à assouvir. C'est la saison de reproduction après tout ! Et moi ça fait des mois, de long mois que je n'ai rien fait, RIEN ! Pourquoi me demandez vous ? Ah bonne question...J'étais trop occupé avec mes études. Je fais pas d'études ? Ah bon ? Et ben disons que jusqu'à aujourd'hui mon instinct de prédateur s'était mis en veille mais ce matin paf ! Une révélation. La chasse est ouverte !  
Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes talents de sé ducteur, ça c'est un fait ; mais il va falloir trouver une proie potentielle dans les environs. Tout ce qui a un cœur qui bat et parle ma langue me convient...Non je ne pensais pas à un loup ! Je définis la Push comme étant mon terrain de jeu, ouais la ville c'est chiant faut prendre la voiture et tout, y'a assez à faire ici !  
Je me prépare pour mon opération séduction, je tente de discipliner un peu mes cheveux, mais c'est peine perdue alors je retire mon t-shirt. Y'aura plus qu'à bander mes muscles et ce sera parfait. Personne ne peut me résister j'en suis convaincu. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me rend chez Leah, ce serait trop la classe que je puisse me la faire alors qu'aucun mec de la meute n'y est parvenu, à part Sam.

Chez Leah :  
Je toque à la porte et avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert, j'affiche un irrésistible sourire version freedent white now, éblouissant !  
Lorsqu'elle se poste devant moi je sens de suite que ça ne va pas être gagné, elle me toise avec dédain.  
"Qu'es t-ce que tu veux Paul ?"  
Je ne me démonte pas et continu de sourire :  
"Rien d'autre que toi."  
"Ben tu vois j'suis là...Maintenant tu peux dégager si t'as rien à me dire."  
"Allez ma belle ça te dirait pas qu'on dégage tous les deux ? J'ai un tas de choses à te dire."  
Elle soupire et n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser entrer chez elle, ou même venir avec moi, elle fait sa dure , elle se donne un genre mais au fond je suis sûre qu'elle a rêvé de ce moment des milliers de fois. Je continue d'afficher mon grand sourire.  
"On pourrait essayer de se connaitre un peu plus intimement tous les deux, on a jamais trop eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble."  
Bon ok c'est vrai je m'en fou de passer du temps avec elle mais elle est vachement bien gaulée et puis ça doit être une vraie sauvage au lit ! Elle ricane avant de s'exclamer :  
"Normal, toi et moi on ne se supporte pas. Et arrête de sourire ça te donne l'air encore plus débile que tu ne l'es déjà ! Bon vent."  
Et une demi seconde plus tard je me retrouve seul face à sa porte d'entrée. Bon c'était Leah après tout, je vais pas me décourager pour si peu ! Remonté à bloc, je marche en direction de chez Jacob, il do it être seul à l'heure qu'il est, abandonné par sa stupide Bella. A moi de lui remonter le moral !

Chez Jacob :  
Il ouvre immédiatement lorsque je toc à sa porte, les yeux emplis d'espoir. Je savais qu'il serait partant ! Toutefois quand il vo it que ce n'est que moi sur le pas de sa porte son regard semble s'éteindre. Qu'importe je vais tourner ça à mon avantage.  
"Bon écoute Jake t'as l'air un peu déprimé en ce moment, laisse moi te remonter le moral."  
"J'vois pas comment !"  
"Y'a un tas de trucs que je pourrais te faire, tu sais c'est pas bon d'être frustré et ta sainte vierge ne fera jamais de trucs cochons avec toi. Et puis, moi j'ai de l'expérience."  
Il hausse un sourcil circonspect. A ce moment je lui fais mon fameux sourire en coin et un clin d'œil, le courant passe bien je le sens !  
"En plus t'es vachement craquant comme mec, si tu me laisses entrer je te montrerais à quel point tu me fait craquer."  
Il affiche un air blasé, mon petit effet ne fonctionne pas super bien on dirait.  
"Tu n'a pas de long cheveux bruns, pas un teint de pêche et pas de nichons. En plus t'es même pas amoureux d'un vampire donc désolé mais non tu peux pas rentrer !"  
Voilà ce qu'il me balance avant de claquer la porte, pour la ré-ouvrir aussitôt. Un panier et des serviettes m'arrivent droit sur la figure.  
"Tiens, puisque tu t'ennuies à mourir rapporte ça à Sam et Emily."  
Et je me retrouve de nouveau seul face à une porte close.

Chez Sam et Emily :  
C'est Emily qui ouvre la porte, tant mieux ! Je décide d'opter pour une approche plus frontale étant donné mes précédents échecs. Les choses commencent bien puisqu'elle m'invite à entrer, je pose le panier et les serviettes sur la table. Sam n'a pas l'air d'être là.  
Je prends les choses en main et la saisi par la taille sous son regard ébahi. Bon, les femmes aiment le romantisme alors tentons.  
"Emily, jamais je ne te l'ai avoué mais tu es le soleil de mes journées, la lune de mes nuits. Mon cœur implose sous ton regard envoutant, pour toi j'irais décrocher les étoiles, tuerais tous les vampires du continent. Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour toucher ta peau, que nos corps s'unissent enfin..."  
"Hum hum"  
Oups ! Sam vient de débarquer dans le salon tandis qu'Emily est toujours paralysée dans mes bras, bon on va rattraper le coup.  
"Non mais Sam, tu sais je voulais pas t'exclure, je pense aussi beaucoup à toi ces derniers temps et je suis pas contre un truc à 3, je suis open !"  
Euh ouais là pour le coup j'ai un doute, faire des avances à Sam c'était pas dans mes plans. Je n'a i pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir car je me fais envoyer sur le pallier à grand coup de pieds et de poings sous les injures de Sam, bon ok ça c'est un râteau, un vrai, je ne peux pas le contester !

Plus tard chez Jared :  
Ma dernière carte, un peu amoché par Sam je débarque chez mon meilleur ami, et plus si affinités dans mes projets. Cette fois y'en a marre les techniques de séduction c'est pour les nazes je vais y aller direct, droit au but, lancé franc. Jared m'ouvre joyeusement la porte, parfait, il est dans de bonnes conditions ! Je me rapproche considérablement jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres soient à quelques centimètres, il ne bronche pas.  
"Dis chéri, tu sais que tu me fais bander."  
Un peu trop brutal, il bondit en arrière et j'ai la vague impression que sa mâchoire va se décrocher et toucher terre.  
"Mais mais mais...Kim !"  
"Pas de soucis j'accepte les plan à 3 !"

BAM ! Oups et re-oups, il vient de tomber dans les pommes, ça doit être l'effet de mon charme dévastateur. Tant pis, décidé à revoir mes techniques de drague pour le lendemain je décide de rentrer chez moi.  
Sur le chemin je croise Leah et celle -ci me tend une pelle, je l'interroge du regard.  
"Des râteaux on sait tous que tu en a déjà plein à ton actif...Maintenant tu as une pelle, il ne te restes plus qu'à creuser un trou et t'y cacher quelques temps, ou mieux, trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps !"  
Dure la vie d'un loup en rut !


	15. Mensonges

**Mensonges.**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

Damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espace) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

**Renée et Charles Swan**

- Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

Les yeux rouges et embués de Renée Swan fuyaient la caméra intrusive du journaliste. Charles Swan serra la main de sa femme, la mâchoire contractée et la moustache tressaillante.

- Est-ce que vous aviez remarqué des signes, chez votre fille ? Est-ce que, peut-être...

Le journaliste suspendit ses mots. La pièce était saturée par l'émotion morne de ces parents endeuillés qui ne saisissaient pas l'importance de l'Histoire.

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas, de faire une telle chose. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'était pas elle. Ils se sont trompés, jura Charles Swan, la voix enrouée par la douleur. Pas ma petite fille.

- Monsieur Swan, les vidéos que la police a visionnées ne laissent pas de place au doute. C'est bien Isabella qui -

- Bella, corrigea Renée, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella.

Elle se tut un moment, puis son mari la reprit douloureusement.

- _Préférait_. Elle _préférait_ qu'on l'appelle Bella.

Ses derniers mots se perdirent en un sanglot.

Le journaliste hocha gravement la tête.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis ?

- Bella avait des tonnes d'amis ! éructa Renée. Elle était très heureuse à l'école, très épaulée par ses amies. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls, vous savez.

- Vraiment ? Alors, c'était juste une jeune fille comme une autre... Comment ça se passait, lorsqu'elle faisait des acrobaties sur le terrain ?

Renée déglutit.

- Elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille la voir, elle était embarrassée. Mais elle s'entraînait tout le temps à la maison. Elle rayonnait lorsqu'elle dansait. Elle aimait être populaire, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

- Pom-pom girl et populaire..., avança-t-il, sceptique. Ce n'est pas le portrait qu'en ont dressé les médias. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Les yeux vitreux de Charles Swan se braquèrent durement sur son interlocuteur maladroit.

- Vous vous sentez tellement invulnérable, assis là, avec votre petit microphone et vos petites notes minables, à croire que vous pouvez mettre en boîte tout ce qu'était ma petite fille pour écrire votre article à chier ! L'histoire ne vous convient pas ? Ce n'est pas assez trash ? Je vais vous en donner moi, du trash, sale connard !

Hors de lui, il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le meuble d'entrée, ouvrit le tiroir de droite, sortit son badge et toucha le fond du tiroir.

Dur et vide.

Il ferma les yeux avec peine, quelques instants.

Il oubliait parfois que son arme n'était plus là.

Il oubliait que c'était vraiment arrivé.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Swan, s'excusa prudemment le journaliste. Je sais combien cela doit être difficile, mais je veux peindre une image vraie de votre fille, je veux que le public connaisse la vérité. Bella n'était pas folle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas de problèmes psychologiques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous voulez juste vendre votre foutu papier.

- Je veux rendre la vérité, Monsieur. J'essaie de comprendre comment on peut en arriver là à dix-sept ans. J'essaie de comprendre comment on peut aller en classe et pointer une arme chargée sur ses camarades.

- Elle n'a pas fait ça, sanglota Renée. Bella n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pas ma Bella.

* * *

**Rosalie Hale**

Les yeux de Rosalie Hale fuyaient l'œil de la caméra avec une persistance désespérée. Parler de Bella Swan lui foutait les jetons. Le ton du journaliste se voulait doux, mais elle sentait derrière sa neutralité un avis tout tranché, un jugement sévère de l'évènement, de son attitude et de sa vie.

Sa confiance en elle d'habitude si désarmante lui manquait cruellement. Le microphone enregistrait toutes ses hésitations, et l'œil scrutateur et de l'homme et de sa machine capturait pour toujours son malaise.

- Etiez-vous amies ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, morne et atone.

Le journaliste hocha la tête.

- Vous étiez dans l'équipe de pom-pom-girls avec Bella Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne la fréquentiez pas ?

Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

- Elle ne faisait pas partie de la team. Elle disait qu'on n'était qu'un tas d'écervelées en minijupes qui agitaient des pompons pour faire monter la testostérone dans les stades.

Ses yeux fixèrent l'homme un moment, puis se posèrent à nouveau dans sa périphérie, sur la porte.

- Pour elle, on ne valait pas mieux que des putes.

Un silence, encore. Le journaliste baissa la tête.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas, vous en savez déjà bien plus sur elle que ses propres parents.

Rosalie haussa les épaules.

- On se parlait, de temps en temps. Mon copain avait une certaine tendresse pour elle. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une ratée de plus, dans une masse d'autres ratés. Une wannabe. Je crois qu'elle était psychologiquement atteinte. Je crois que nous le sommes tous.

- Vos mots sont durs, remarqua le journaliste.

- Ils sont mesurés.

Silence.

- Vous êtes dure.

Rosalie sourit.

- Je suis lucide.

- A votre âge, je n'appelle pas ça de la lucidité. Plutôt un triste cynisme, remarqua-t-il acide.

Les lèvres glaciales de la jeune fille s'étirèrent, sardoniques.

- Elle a braqué son arme sur ma tempe, elle a menacé mes amis, elle a tué onze personnes devant mes yeux.

Elle alluma une cigarette, aspira la drogue, recracha pensivement.

- J'ai vu le crâne d'Eric exploser. J'ai vu sa cervelle se répandre sur le sol.

Le calme glacial de sa posture contrasta durement avec la violence sourde de ses propos, et le journaliste, mal-à-l'aise, détourna son regard d'elle.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit.

- Parfois, je me réveille, la nuit, et j'ai l'impression que mes mains sont encore rouges de son sang. Je crois que ça me donne le droit d'être lucide, n'en déplaise à vos petites opinions de journaleux de bas étage. Non ?

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

- Ca va être long ?

- Cela dépendra de vous.

- J'ai déjà tout dit à la police. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez de plus…

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec la police. Je ne veux pas un portrait biaisé de Bella Swan, façonné par une enquête criminelle ou des journaux en quête de sensationnalisme. Je veux rétablir qui elle était. Je veux plus qu'une déséquibrée qui a pété un plomb.

Edward Cullen souffla bruyamment. Même morte, elle parvenait quand même à l'emmerder. Elle l'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout.

- Quelle était votre relation avec Bella Swan ?

- Il n'y en avait pas, se défendit-il, catégorique.

Le journaliste tiqua.

- Pourtant, c'est vous qui avez arrêté son élan meurtrier.

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Son arme était braquée sur votre ami, Jasper Whitlock, et c'est vous qui l'avez dissuadée de tirer, non ?

- Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? s'enquit Edward, suspicieux.

- La police a grossièrement communiqué sur le déroulement des évènements, étape par étape.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Elle m'a répondu de ne pas m'inquiéter, que mon tour viendrait.

Le journaliste fouilla ses notes, rabattit quelques feuilles. L'anecdote funeste n'était inscrite nulle part. Peut-être allait-il enfin venir à bout de ce mystère ?

- Savez-vous ce qui la motivait ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à ces personnes précises ? Pourquoi vous épargner ?

Edward baissa les yeux.

- Tout a commencé à une fête. Elle n'était pas invitée, mais elle est venue quand même.

- Vous étiez présent ?

Edward hocha la tête.

- J'y étais. Avec une fille, précisa-t-il doucement.

- Qui ?

Edward hésita.

- Lauraine.

- Lauraine Mallory ? La troisième victime de cette fusillade ?

- Oui, j'étais avec Lauraine.

- Est-ce que vous sortiez ensembles ?

- Plus ou moins. On rompait souvent, et puis on se remettait ensemble.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et Bella ?

- Elle a débarqué et elle m'a vu avec Lauraine. Ses yeux étaient furieux, comme si je l'avais trompée... Mais je ne lui avais jamais rien promis, moi !

- Il y avait quelque chose entre Bella Swan et vous ?

Le regard d'Edward se perdit derrière la caméra.

- De temps en temps. C'était...sporadique. Ce jour-là, un peu plus tôt, elle m'avait sucé sous les gradins, entre deux cours.

- Vous aviez donc une relation avec elle.

- Non, vraiment pas. Bella, c'était juste une pause avant de retrouver Lauraine. C'était juste une fille parmi tant d'autres.

Ses mots et son détachement sonnaient faux. Le journaliste hocha la tête, et scruta le visage d'Edward, l'incitant tacitement à examiner l'ironie de ses mots.

- Une fille parmi tant d'autres... ?

Bella Swan était _tout_, mais certainement pas une fille parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

**Alice Brandon**

- Bella Swan n'était pas grand-chose pour Edward Cullen. De ses propres mots, ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres.

Alice Brandon arrêta brusquement de limer l'ongle qu'elle venait de ronger, nerveuse de revivre ce moment éprouvant.

- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit, hein ?

Elle secoua la tête, de gauche à droite.

- Edward Cullen est un connard. Même morte, il continue à nier.

La curiosité du journaliste fut piquée par les mots promptement évocateurs, mais en rien explicites de la jeune fille.

- Il continue à nier ? reprit-il, l'encourageant à en dire davantage.

Alice inspira longuement, les images de la fusillade se bousculant avec hâte dans son esprit, bien malgré elle.

Le bruit du détonateur, le sang, les cris, la panique. La peur continuelle. Le moment où la plus ridicule des cachettes lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie, la peur d'être découverte, et sacrifiée. La peur qui ne la quitterait plus jamais.

Du coin de l'œil, elle jeta un regard dans le meuble, à sa droite. Elle ne se rappelait plus si l'arme était à nouveau rangée dans le tiroir, ou bien si elle l'avait laissée dans son sac à main.

Depuis la fusillade, elle ne parvenait plus à sortir de chez elle. La peur de l'Autre et de ses réactions aussi insensées qu'inexorablement imprévisibles l'empêchaient de sortir, de se confronter au monde et à toutes les Bella Swan potentielles qui l'entouraient peut-être.

Pour l'encourager à reprendre le cours de sa vie, son père lui avait acheté une arme. Elle ne sortait plus jamais sans.

- Alice ?

La voix du journaliste l'aida à chasser les images macabres.

- Pardon. On disait ?

- Vous alliez me dire ce qu'Edward Cullen continue à nier.

La jeune fille eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se focaliser.

- Oh. Ses sentiments pour Bella, bien sûr. Il nie ses sentiments à son égard, débita-t-elle avec la rapidité d'une enfant qui se brûlait en posant ses mains sur la plaque de cuisson.

- Mais...Il a été très catégorique sur la question, argua le journaliste, sceptique. Pour lui, elle n'était rien.

Alice secoua férocement la tête.

- Si Edward voulait bien arrêter de se mentir, peut-être qu'on aurait pu éviter tout ça…

- C'est lui le déclencheur, alors ? demanda doucement le journaliste, prenant soin de ne pas laisser paraître sa joie d'obtenir enfin une réponse qui tienne la route.

- Evidemment ! C'était le seul qui puisse déclencher quoi que ce soit chez elle. Tout la laissait indifférente, sauf lui. Et elle était la seule à le faire vibrer. Tous les deux, c'était de la dynamite.

Le journaliste hocha pensivement la tête.

- De la _dynamite_. Le mot est tristement bien choisi.

* * *

**Emmett McCarthy**

La mine sombre et renfrognée du colosse tranchait avec son air naturellement bonhomme.

- Restez bien dans le champ de la caméra, répéta le journaliste.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, en dépit du malaise croissant qui l'agitait. Décortiquer les événements, dépecer l'identité de Bella comme elle avait dépecé ses camarades le rendait mal-à-l'aise. Le faire devant une caméra qui enregistrerait à jamais ses pensées, ça lui donnait ce sentiment étrange, un mélange de devoir et de dégoût envers son amie, une espèce de gerbe à retardateur.

Comme Bella s'était retenue jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à devenir folle, jusqu'à ce que la goupille saute dans sa tête, Emmett sentait son déjeuner remonter, remonter, remonter et menacer de se répandre sur son jugement falsificateur, sur les idées obscènes du journaliste en quête de scoop, sur le sensationnalisme scandaleux de la presse et les esprits étriqués de ce monde.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-il, inconfortable.

- Quand vous voulez.

Emmett inspira longuement, et se lança.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Le journaliste sourit brièvement - un petit sourire d'encouragement - et lança l'offensive.

- Quelle était votre relation avec Bella Swan ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, hésita pensivement Emmett. Je l'aimais bien. On n'était pas amis, mais on se croisait souvent.

- Au lycée ? Vous aviez des cours en communs ?

Emmett haussa les épaules.

- Quelques-uns. Mais surtout en dehors. A la piscine. Dans des fêtes. – Il fit une pause – Chez Edward, surtout.

- Elle était souvent chez lui ?

La bouche du jeune homme s'arqua en un sourire torve, ses yeux virèrent macabre.

- Quand il voulait la sauter, oui.

- C'était...Récurrent ?

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Alice Brandon, annonça-il en lisant ses notes, m'a confié qu'Edward Cullen avait des sentiments pour Bella Swan. Votre petite-amie est d'avis contraire.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Si l'information piqua, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Rose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a longtemps voulu attraper Edward dans ses filets.

- Mais elle est avec vous maintenant ?

- Rose et Edward sont très semblables. Elle m'aime de tout son cœur, mais elle s'aime plus encore. Elle avait besoin de plaire à Edward. Bella lui a pris ça.

- Bella lui a volé l'attention d'Edward ?

Emmett hocha la tête.

- Alors il y avait bien quelque chose de particulier entre eux…, insista le journaliste.

- Particulier, oui. Mais vraiment rien d'amoureux.

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que je crois lire entre vos mots...

- C'est ce que j'ai longtemps cru aussi.

- Plus maintenant ?

Emmett sourit, sans joie.

- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne s'applique pas à le détruire avec autant d'obstination. Si ?

* * *

**Rosalie Hale**

- Pensez-vous qu'Edward Cullen était amoureux de Bella Swan ?

Le rire de la grande blonde emplit la pièce de toute sa résonnance cynique.

- Edward s'aime beaucoup trop pour aimer qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Vous voulez dire que s'il ne vous a pas aimée, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il en aime une autre ?

Les yeux froids de Rosalie virèrent au noir.

- Bella Swan n'avait rien d'aimable.

- Rien de plus que vous ?

- C'était une paumée ! éructa-t-elle.

- Pas pour Edward Cullen, apparemment, persista le journaliste.

- Edward la sautait n'importe où et n'importe quand ! cracha-t-elle. Il la baisait comme une pute parce qu'elle était facile !

L'écho de ses mots se perdit dans le silence abasourdi du journaliste.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un court instant, l'un emplit d'une rage désespérée et mal contenue, l'autre brillant, étincelé par la découverte d'une piste.

Ces gosses étaient des menteurs pathologiques. Leur jeu aiguisé ne tombait que sous l'émotion forte - la colère, la peur, l'atrocité.

Le journaliste se demanda un instant si, peut-être, Bella Swan avait vu cela avant lui. Si, peut-être, elle avait voulu faire tomber les masques, juste une fois, et révéler la vérité des êtres.

_Game Over_.

- Plusieurs témoignages se recoupent, Mademoiselle Hale. La relation qui liait Edward Cullen et Bella Swan était suivie, et beaucoup attestent qu'elle n'était pas uniquement physique.

Rosalie eut besoin d'une minute pour se recomposer.

- Si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi ne pas quitter Lauraine ? Pourquoi laisser Swan au placard et en faire son vilain petit plaisir ?

- A vous de me le dire, répliqua sordidement le journaliste. Pourquoi sortez-vous avec Emmett McCarthy quand, manifestement, vous nourrissez de forts sentiments pour Edward Cullen ?

Silence.

Rosalie détourna le regard, blessée.

- Emmett m'aime, chuchota-t-elle, à demi-mot.

- Mais vous ne l'aimez pas ? Encouragea le journaliste.

Elle réprima un rictus de dégoût, et essuya une larme qui menaçait de tomber.

- La manière qu'avait Edward de me toucher, avant qu'elle n'entre en jeu...Il avait de la magie dans ses doigts.

- Edward et vous ? itéra-t-il, abasourdi. Personne ne m'en a parlé, jusqu'à présent.

Voilà un rebondissement qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Rosalie lécha sa lèvre inférieure, puis la pinça violemment, incapable de contenir ses larmes cette fois.

- Personne n'a jamais su.

* * *

**Angela Weber**

- Vous faisiez chanter Bella Swan, annonça le journaliste, son ton accusateur à peine voilé.

Angela Weber détourna les yeux du regard inquisiteur qui l'interrogeait.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça se terminerait comme ça...

Le journaliste hocha gravement la tête, peu enclin à éprouver de la sympathie pour la jeune fille.

- Pourtant, vous étiez amie avec Bella, à une époque.

- C'était avant, cracha-t-elle.

- Avant quoi ?

Elle l'observa un instant, ahurie. Son regard se fit dur ; son ton, tranchant.

- Quel genre de journaliste vous êtes, d'abord ? Vous saviez que je lui avais fait une _farce_, mais vous ne saviez pas que cette _pute_ se tapait le type que j'aimais ? Vous avez eu votre diplôme dans une boîte de chocapics ou quoi ?

- Je préfère me concentrer sur les témoignages qui me parviennent que sur les enquêtes déshumanisantes de la police, répondit le journaliste. Je recherche l'_histoire_ derrière cette tragédie, pas le mobile.

Angela Weber leva les yeux au ciel, et détourna ses yeux de la caméra. Le journaliste reprit son interrogation.

- Une de vos camarades m'a rapporté, au cours d'un entretien, que vous faisiez chanter Bella Swan grâce à des photos d'elle.

- Elle savait que j'étais amoureuse de lui ! éructa-t-elle, aux abois. Mais tous les jeudis, entre 11h et 12h, elle le retrouvait ! Quelle sacrée connasse…

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'absence manifeste de remords de la jeune fille. Ni remords, ni regrets.

- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? interrogea-t-il, décidé à creuser cette piste.

- Je voulais fumer tranquillement, alors je me suis isolée. J'ai entendu des voix...Je me suis approchée, discrètement. C'était eux. Ils riaient, ils fumaient. La manière dont il la regardait...

- C'est à ce moment que vous avez pris les photos ?

Angela déglutit.

- Non.

Silence.

- J'y suis retournée, la semaine suivante, avoua-t-elle, honteuse. Et puis toutes les autres.

- Pourquoi ? poussa le journaliste.

- J'en sais rien ! se défendit-elle, les deux mains levées faisant barrière contre les attaques verbales du journaliste. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle me plante un couteau dans le dos, et qu'elle joue l'amie si dévouée après !

- Vous vous sentiez trahie ? essaya-t-il de comprendre.

La jeune fille se justifia comme elle put, et la vacuité de son motif alarma le journaliste.

- Elle passait du temps avec lui, et elle me le cachait !

- Mais...Ils ne faisaient que traîner ensemble, non ?

- Au début, oui. Et puis il l'a embrassée. Et elle l'a embrassé aussi ! s'insurgea Angela.

- Et après ? demanda-t-il, friand de détails sordides.

- Après, je suis partie. Je suis revenue la semaine d'après. Je les ai observés, je n'arrivais à me détacher d'eux. Il était allongé sur elle. La manière dont il la touchait... C'était sensuel, ça m'obsédait. Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ?

- Avez-vous pensé que, peut-être, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec vous ? lança le journaliste. Peut-être qu'ils étaient amoureux, tout simplement ?

- On ne sort pas avec un mec quand sa meilleure amie en est amoureuse ! protesta avec vigueur Angela.

Le journaliste secoua la tête.

- Mais Edward Cullen n'avait aucun sentiment pour vous. Il en avait pour Bella Swan, et elle en avait pour lui. Qui étiez-vous pour vous dresser entre eux ?

- On ne sort pas avec un mec quand sa meilleure amie en est amoureuse, chuchota-t-elle. C'est la règle numéro une.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

- Est-ce que vous saviez tout ça ?

Les yeux humides du jeune homme, suppliants et éperdus, sombrèrent un instant dans une mer de noirceur. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ses mots lui échappèrent.

- Que ressentiez-vous vraiment pour elle ? demanda doucement le journaliste, à fleur de peau.

Edward mordit sa lèvre inférieure, très fort.

- Bella et moi, c'était...

Silence.

C'était indicible.

Ravageur.

Destructeur.

Passionnel.

Démentiel.

Dévastateur.

Ineffable et inouï.

Fort et sauvage et indomptable et brut, comme une émotion à découvert, comme un plaisir intense qui fait mal.

Il ferma les yeux une minute, puis les rouvrit.

- Bella et moi, reprit-il, c'était quelque chose qu'on n'arrivait pas à contrôler. On ne voulait pas... Ça devait pas se passer comme ça, s'étrangla-t-il en un sanglot mal camouflé. Ça devait pas se passer comme ça.

Le journaliste hocha la tête, et reprit sa ligne de questionnements.

- Comment ça a commencé ?

Edward esquissa un léger sourire.

- Une heure sans cours, avant la pause déjeuner. J'avais besoin d'être seul, je me suis échappé sous les gradins du stade, toujours déserts. Elle était là aussi. On a décidé d'être seuls à deux.

- Vous étiez amis ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment qualifieriez-vous votre relation, alors ? reprit le journaliste.

- J'aimais sa sincérité, son authenticité. Elle était tout ce que je ne suis pas. J'admirais ça chez elle.

- Et puis ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Edward inspira longuement.

- Et puis on s'est embrassés.

Silence.

Le journaliste attendit qu'il développe, mais son regard était loin déjà, frémissant et inatteignable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sans raison. J'étais juste...Bien avec elle. C'était facile. Simple.

- Évident, compléta le journaliste.

Edward acquiesça.

- Votre relation est devenue physique, déclara le journaliste.

Edward sourit plus largement cette fois.

- On était insatiables. Il a suffi d'une fois pour nous perdre. J'en avais envie tout le temps. Dès que je la croisais, dès que je l'apercevais...Je voulais la sentir contre moi, je voulais voir déferler son plaisir.

- Et ça a dégénéré ?

Le jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Bella en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Elle voulait être avec moi tout le temps, elle se foutait des autres, de ce qu'ils penseraient. Moi je voulais que ça reste simple et facile, j'avais pas envie qu'on devienne autre chose. Elle et moi...Ce qu'on avait, c'était _pur_. Je voulais pas que ce soit sali par la réalité.

- Et comment ça se passait, entre vous ?

- Mal. On s'engueulait tout le temps, on ne faisait plus l'amour. Elle était violente, avec ses mots. Et moi je suis devenu violent, avec sa peau. Nos disputes se transformaient en sexe dur et revanchard. On s'est détruit à petit feu.

- Et après ? Que s'est-il passé, ce jour-là ?

Il baissa la tête, déglutit difficilement. La responsabilité l'accablait, le chagrin lui crevait le cœur. Elle lui manquait plus que tout.

- Quelques jours avant, on s'était encore disputé. Très violemment cette fois. Elle m'a insulté, elle était hystérique. Elle supportait plus de se cacher, et moi je supportais plus ses crises. Je lui ai dit que c'était terminé.

Le journaliste arqua un sourcil.

- Est-ce pour ça... ? Comment a-t-elle réagi, précisément ?

- Elle s'est tue. Complètement. Elle s'est murée dans son silence. J'ai essayé de lui parler, de la raisonner, mais elle ne me regardait même plus.

- Pensez-vous que c'est votre rupture qui a précipité son geste ?

Edward tira nerveusement sur ses cheveux, aux abois.

- Le soir-même, elle est revenue me voir. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi violente. Elle m'a dit des choses folles, elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle était complètement folle.

- Et ensuite ?

- On s'est battu pendant quelques jours.

- Physiquement ?

- Oui. Mais pas que. Elle traînait avec des mecs pas clairs, ça me rendait fou. Elle me provoquait, elle me suppliait. Elle m'a torturé.

Il inspira grandement, essuya ses yeux mouillés.

- On s'est retrouvé dans les gradins, on s'est traité de tous les noms. Et on a recommencé. On n'en avait jamais assez. On était comme des aimants, on n'arrivait plus à se décoller.

- Mais... ?

- C'était pas une solution. J'ai voulu lui faire comprendre mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Et ce soir-là, il y a eu la fête.

- Vous y étiez accompagné de Lauraine Mallory ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Bella n'aurait pas dû être là. Mais elle est venue, et elle a pété un plomb.

- Sa réaction vous a paru démesurée ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Je ne lui avais rien promis.

Le journaliste observa le jeune homme, si différent que lors de son précédent témoignage.

- Vous vous sentez coupable ?

Edward rit jaune, amer.

- Je _suis_ coupable.

Le journaliste releva les yeux un moment, puis argumenta.

- Vous n'avez pas pris une arme, ni tué onze de vos camarades. C'est elle qui l'a fait.

- Elle l'a fait à cause de moi, la dédouana-t-il.

- Vous ne lui avez pas mis l'arme dans les mains, enfin !

Cette fois, Edward ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes.

- Elle me l'a tellement demandé… "Sors avec moi. De quoi t'as peur, Edward ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?" Je lui ai dit non, _douze fois_.

Il inspira difficilement, l'oxygène lui échappait. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes pernicieuses et sa poitrine était agitée d'une douleur sourde et continue. Il entendait encore chaque « non » qu'il avait prononcés certains tendres, pendant l'amour, d'autres cinglants, pendant la discorde.

Ses dents se desserrèrent à peine, sa gorge avala le son de ses mots, qui l'étranglèrent.

- Elle a tiré douze balles.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le carrelage au sol, sur le mur livide, sur le journaliste abasourdi. Puis sur l'œil affamé de la caméra, une dernière fois.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qu'elle tue.


	16. Les votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 15 septembre 2013 !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

www (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com / t5061-ouverture-des-votes (remplacez la ponctuation si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès la fin des votes !

.

**Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	17. Les résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plues et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

**Un râteau presque parfait Contest** :

**Allez courage! **de Tia63

**La photographie **de Tia63

**Virilité **de Bristolly Bristolla

**L'effet papillon** de Cullen15000

**Une nuit difficile** de Cullen15000

**Bienvenue sur l'île** de Sheewie

**Râteau mode d'emploi** de Jazz

**La revanche d'une geek** de Tilunarou et SoSweetySoCrazy

**Undisclosed desire** de Only G

**Boys and girls** de Shaushga

**Le ballet des probabilités** de ChicTess

**I wish I knew how it would feel to be relaxed** de Shaushga

**Des râteaux et une pelle** de Wolfin Hope

**Mensonges** de Lolita-nie-en-bloc

Alors, aviez-vous deviné qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lues ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer le podium gagnants du concours n°22 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

******L'effet papillon** de** Cullen15000**

Avec 12% des voix (11votes)

La seconde place revient à :

******Le ballet des probabilités** de** ChicTess**

Avec 20% des Voix (19 votes)

Et la PREMIÈRE PLACE revient à:

**Mensonges **de** Lolita-nie-en-bloc**

Avec 23% des voix (22 votes)

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail.

Merci également à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même Facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer !

Et rendez-vous dès aujourd'hui pour participer à notre «Volturi's Clan Contest»

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
